


FANBOY

by drayroues



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/F, F/M, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mystery, Not Canon Compliant, Parkour, Romance, ShinichiFAN, personajes fuera de canon, sorpresas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 35,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drayroues/pseuds/drayroues
Summary: Shinichi Kudo tiene un secreto que nadie, ni su mejor amiga de la infancia sabe. Él esta seguro que se llevara ese secreto a la tumba, ¿Lo lograra?. O sera acaso que quien menos se lo espere descubra la verdad.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Nakamori Aoko, Hattori Heiji/Tooyama Kazuha, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Mouri Ran/Sera Masumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, solo quiero decir que esta es mi primera vez usando esta pagina para subir un fic y me arrepiento mucho de mis decisiones porque no entiendo ni un carajo de esta app. Ademas es probable que acabe en un hospital por comer algo rancio y refrigerado, no sean como yo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se, tengo la idea de que Shinichi es muy capaz de confundir sentimientos y de ahi nacio este fic. Todos sabemos que Shinichi y Kaito son igual de estúpidos con sus sentimientos y sin querer se les baja el autoestima. Pero cuando se dan cuenta de que están enamoradisimos son súper lindos.  
> Disculpen las probables falta de ortografía que encontraran o si esto no tiene mucho sentido.
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

No podía evitar la ligera sonrisa emocionada; ajustando la gorra de béisbol (cortesía de su amigo) , pasando a la siguiente página del periódico que leía, o más bien, fingía leer, esta era su rutina, cosa que hacía desde hacía no mucho tiempo; por encima de los lentes oscuros observó a una figura esbelta -bastante atlética a su parecer- dar otra cucharada de la bomba diabética de tres capas distintas de chocolate, vio como el susodicho pareció derretirse por el deleite de la explosión de sabor en su boca, soltando un suspiro de satisfacción y una sonrisa con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, todo bajo su expectante mirada y la cámara de su celular. 

_¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan magníficamente lindo?_

Dio un último vistazo, concentrándose ahora en el aparato entre sus dedos, cliqueando entre las apps y carpetas para guardar las fotos antes tomadas, ocultándolas en un álbum con la etiqueta de "Kaito" que ahora sumaba un total de 1567 archivos almacenados, nada mal para llevar haciendo eso, por unos pocos meses; pensó orgulloso. 

Tecleando un poco más en su celular, llegó a la carpeta titulada "KID" y sin más entró, sonrió complacido al ver la variedad de archivos multimedia que solo iba en aumento con el pasar de los años, días, meses. Esa, a diferencia de la otra, tenía más tiempo de antigüedad, reflexiona para sí mismo.

Él estaba seguro que **nadie** podía superar esos dígitos, que para una persona normal se consideraría asqueroso, potencialmente peligrosos, ¡Por favor aléjate de mí!, entre otras cosas nada agradables si se lee entre líneas. ¡pero realmente no podía evitarlo!, él era un fan, un friki -rozando a un otaku enfermo- por Kaitou KID.

¿Y saben que era la mejor parte?. A diferencia de otros fans, él conocía la identidad civil del mago, literalmente el ladrón nunca podría escapar de él, Kaito Kuroba estaba tan cerca, casi podía ir y lamer esa cuchara, casi podía ir y acariciar sus cabellos, casi podría oler su colonia, casi podía tocarlo…  _ casi. _

Soltó un suspiro frustrado, agh, ¡era tan complicado tener autocontrol!, Sería tan fácil ser una chica, o más bien, sería muchísimo más fácil si él fuera una persona normal, pero no, Kudō Shinichi estaba lejos de ser considerado promedio, es por eso que había optado a disfrazarse, a usar ropa casual que sus conocidos diría que no es nada del look formal que solía usar. 

Ahora, tendía a usar gorras, lentes oscuros, pantalones deportivos y camisas flojas para ocultar su figura. A veces solia usar pelucas, sombros que cubrian su cara,-solo en pocas ocasiones vestidos- todo para mantener su fachada. Y esa solo era de tantas técnicas que solía emplear para mantener su anonimato.

Ya que si alguien se enteraba que el detective del este, el Salvador de la fuerza policial, el Heisei Holmes, era uno de esos raros fanáticos de KID y que, además se dedicaba a acosarlo en sus días libres y aumentar su colección de fotos o vídeos del mago, bueno, probablemente iría a sacar a todos los miembros de la organización de negro para que le dieran un fin nada digno a su vida. Mientras que nadie se enterara, podría continuar con su estilo de vida. 

Debía admitir que fue un poco complicado llegar a ese punto, Kaito contaba con un fuerte sexto sentido, habían sido numerosas las ocasiones en las que el aspirante a mago notó su presencia o estuvo cerca de atraparlo, y solo por su habilidad ha sido capaz de escaparse sin llamar su atención, todo fue prueba y error. Calculando bien, solo le quedaban unos minutos para que Kaito se diera cuenta de las miradas insistentes hacia su persona por lo que llamó a la camarera y se dispuso a pagar su cuenta, tras despedirse en su mente, se alejó del local del café y fue directo a casa.

* * *

La Mansión Kudō siempre dio un aire de elegancia y serenidad, nada parecía estar fuera de lugar en esa casa de estilo occidental, la cocina estaba impecable, los muebles de la sala no tenían ningún monto de polvo, y toda la casa estaba en esas mismas condiciones. Shinichi cambio los tenis deportivos a unas zapatillas, ni siquiera se molestó en ir a la cocina; apenas eran las dos de la tarde y realmente no tenía hambre después del café sumado al pie de limón que consumió antes.

Subió las escaleras y caminó directo a su habitación, tanteando en el bolsillo de su conjunto sacó la llave de sus bolsillos y la introdujo en la cerradura, cuando la giro, sonó un 'click' al destrabarse, realmente nunca fue de tener especial seguridad, no tenía nada que ocultar, o bueno…._ Antes _. La puerta emitió un chirrido al ser empujada por su mano, con la restante encendió la luz. Lo que le recibió quizá haría que cualquiera saliera corriendo o se burlara sin piedad de él y su fanatismo, pues su habitación gritaba ´KID’ en todo su esplendor.

Desde las paredes tapizadas con posters de Kaitou KID, cuadros enmarcados con fanarts o comisiones que él mismo había pedido, pins, al menos 5 tipos diferentes de nendoroids en la repisa que había instalado hace poco, figuritas de acción, peluches, llaveros, nendos, nitotans, también contaba con un mini librero lleno de doujinshis de Kaitō KID x Hakuba Saguru, hasta tenía algunos de KID emparejado con él mismo, realmente no recordaba haber ido a algún atraco como Shinichi Kudō, por lo que no tenía idea de cómo los habían relacionado. Tal vez por eso de Heisei Holmes y Heisei Lupin, no estaba seguro; pero eran su tesoro.

Incluso tenía un juego de sábanas y fundas blancas con del clásico logo sonriente con monóculo; sin molestarse en cambiar su ropa a algo más cómodo, se tumbó boca abajo en la suave cama, abrazando como un koala al dakimakura, que personalmente era su favorita, había valido la pena cada yen que gastó. Internamente se preguntó cómo alguien pudo crearla, siendo que esas almohadas se diseñan a una medida real de cuerpo completo; Shinichi estaba bastante seguro que Kaito era al menos una pulgada más alto que él, además de lo poco que se notaba de su rostro (normal, nadie sabía con exactitud su verdadero rostro) sin embargo no estaba de acuerdo en el color del iris del ladrón sea azul grisáceo, era más bien color añil o índigo. Resopló ante ese hecho; pensando a futuro, aún le quedaban unas horas para el chequeo de rutina de Haibara.

Despues que regresó de derrocar una organización de traficantes -midiendo tres pies de altura- y tomar el antídoto, la mini científico revisaba al menos una vez por semana si se registraban cambios a su salud. 

De ser reducido a un niño de 7 años a recuperar su cuerpo pasaron 3 años, sin embargo, de tomar el antídoto pasaron solo 6 meses en los cuales se dedicó a recuperar el tiempo perdido, tuvo que usar gran parte de sus habilidades para lograr graduarse junto con Ran y los demás; después estudió como un loco para ingresar a la Universidad de Beika e ir lentamente recuperando el título del detective del Este, costó un poco volver a ganarse la confianza de la fuerza policial, pero gracias a su empeño todo volvió a la normalidad.

O bueno… más o menos.

También tuvo que esforzarse para saciar toda su alma fanático-consumidor-compulsivo de ítems sobre KID, desde entrar a miles de sorteos para conseguir premios o figuras de edición limitada, a realizar cuidadosamente compras en línea, fue extremadamente precavido, no podía dar la dirección de la mansión porque podrían sospechar, así que siempre procuró indicar que los productos fueran guardados celosamente en la propia estación de envío. Otra de sus travesías fue el acto de recoger su paquete, debía haber mil excusas para despistar a sus amigos y después cuidar que nadie lo viera.

Fue duro, pero lo logró y sólo tuvo un _ pequeño _ inconveniente.

Quitándose la pereza del cuerpo, se incorporó de la cama, aún tenía unos casos que resolver además de llenar los formatos del último caso, tomando los sobres color manila de la mesita de noche, bajó nuevamente a la cocina para encender la cafetera. Una vez instalado en uno de los taburetes de la isla de su cocina, abrió la primera carpeta, imágenes gráficas y sangrientas le dieron la bienvenida.

* * *

El timbre de la puerta lo sacó de su hilo de conexiones, Shinichi se enderezó y miró el reloj de pared en la sala que marcaba las 6 de la tarde, ¿Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo?. Estaba tan absorto en los casos que las horas se le pasaron volando; cuando fue a abrir la puerta, Haibara hizo un gesto como saludo, Shinchi se hizo un lado para dejar pasar a su invitada.

"Es bueno ver que esta vez no traes una ropa tan extraña, Kudō-kun", la castaña sonrió irónica, el ojo del mencionado se contrajo.

"¡Eso solo paso una vez, y es tu culpa por entrar sin avisar!" Reclamó el detective, cruzando sus brazos. 

Haibara Ai era el inconveniente antes mencionado, ella sabía de su fanatismo por el ladrón; se había enterado sin querer ya que en uno de sus chequeos semanales la científica entró sin avisar a su humilde morada y desgraciadamente Shinichi estaba en medio de un maratón de repeticiones de todos los atracos de KID, claro que pudo haberse safado diciendo que era una investigación para encontrar el punto débil del ladrón, pero sus pantalones de pijama con estampado del logotipo conocido y su camiseta con la impresión "I love Kaitō KID" mandó lejos cualquier excusa creíble.

"Al verte con ese conjunto es fácil deducir que seguramente vienes de stalkear a un ladrón" soltó con la voz impregnada de ironía. "Quizá solo deberías ser honesto con él y decirle que robó tu corazón, es un ladrón, ¿no?, esa es una conclusión bastante lógica” Afirmó Ai con un ligero tono de sarcasmo mientras comenzaba a sacar los instrumentos médicos del maletín que trajo consigo, Shinichi tomó asiento en el sofá de mala gana, evitando la mirada de su médico de confianza. “si sigues así morirás sólo" 

"Ya te dije que no me gusta de esa manera, es solo admiración. No podría atreverme a hacer algún movimiento con él, no sería justo para los demás, Kaitō KID solo puede apreciarse a la distancia." Mencionó sacando su fanático interior.

Haibara le dirigió una mirada en blanco, sin detener sus chequeos rutinarios. "En otras palabras, eres un triste Otaku que tiene miedo de acercarse a su crush."

Shinichi soltó un graznido ofendido. "Oy-" 

Haibara interrumpió su protesta. "Dime, Kudō-kun, ¿Realmente estás conforme con esto?, simplemente desapareciste de su vida, ni siquiera te despediste de él. Pudiste haber avanzado su relación y ser más que rivales, KID confiaba en ti y tu en él."

El detective aún parecía tener un conflicto interno, ella tenía un punto, sin embargo, ¿Sería capaz de acercarse a Kaito sin hiperventilar o balbucear?, ¿Podría fingir ser normal y no estar asquerosamente obsesionado con el alter ego del mago?

La respuesta era: **No.** ¡Ni hablar, absolutamente imposible!

Haibara al ver su reacción, suspiró; así que fue por la opción dos "¿No crees que si te vuelves su amigo, tendrás más acceso a material exclusivo y fotos de mejor calidad?" Sabía que era una vil manipulación, pero estaba harta de verlo comportarse como un  friki idiota solitario.

El rostro de Shinichi reflejó la sorpresa que sentía al no haber contemplado esa posibilidad, ¡Era cierto!, Si se acercaba más al mago, inclusive podría observar más los detalles del traje original. 

"Piénsalo" sugirió la mini científico, guardando sus instrumentos y abandonó la sala, Shinichi escucho el click de la puerta al cerrarse. ¿Ella tenía razón?, ¿Algo sería distinto si desde un principio hubiera seguido manteniendo contacto con el mago? 

Kudo suspiró, si tan solo pudiera regresar al pasado… 

* * *

_ Desde el momento en que lo conoció, su primer pensamiento fue 'Increíble' en todos sus años de vida, nunca había visto a alguien poder imitar cualquier voz con tan solo escucharla, él tenía que usar su modulador de voz y ni siquiera se podía comparar con la exactitud del tono sin hacer varias pruebas. ¡Podría disfrazarse de cualquier persona que eligiera e imitar sus modos, acentos y gestos!  _

_ En esos momentos, a regañadientes aceptó que el ladrón tenía sus habilidades, pero no por eso le permitiría burlarse de la ley. Grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que no era solo un criminal cualquier, sino que se trataba de ingenio puro, el mago era capaz de hacer enigmas lo suficientemente complicados para imponer un reto. _

_ El hombre era todo un personaje, pero con una organización cayendo sobre sus hombros no tuvo la oportunidad de investigar con más profundidad.  _

_ Pensó que ese sería su último encuentro, sin embargo no fue así, mientras pasaba el tiempo sus encuentros iban en aumento, Conan llegó a sentir algo de respeto por el ladrón y lo consideró un digno rival, y un día sin más, su perspectiva cambió por completo. _

_ Ya lo había notado antes, KID no era mala persona, si saltar de un dirigible en movimiento para salvar su vida, no era signo de eso, no sabía en qué creer; si confiar en él para pilotear un avión, sacarlo del rango de Ran cuando estaba a punto de descubrirlo, salvarlo de morir ahogado, no era indicación de eso, Shinichi estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su título... Y la lista de los detalles que notó sobre el mago podría seguir. _

_ Pero en esa ocasión del tren, dónde estaba al borde de la desesperación al ver sus planes de salvar a su amiga fallar y quedarse sin opciones; lo admitía, muy en el fondo pensó que KID lo rechazaría o se burlaría de él al pedirle ayuda, pero cuando aceptó sin cuestionar nada, algo en su pecho se contrajo. Desde ese momento supo que confiaría su vida al ladrón sin pensarlo dos veces, sabía que si marcaba al celular que Kaitō se quedó, no tardaría ni un segundo en acudir a su llamado, y viceversa. _

_ Poco o nada se sabe del cambio sutil que presentó en los siguientes atracos del mago de la luna plateada; dejó de intentar capturarlo, dejó de informar a la fuerza de tareas de KID sobre el significado de la nota encrucijada (las cuales guardo celosamente, ¡Si el las descifraba antes, tenía derecho a conservarlas!), las persecuciones se volvieron divertidas, disfrutaba de las charlas en la azotea cuando todos bajaban la guardia, ahora demoraba menos de 5 minutos de descubrir el disfraz seleccionado por el ladrón pero no lo delataba. _

_ Realmente sería una lástima que lo atraparan, no podría divertirse más con el mago, y lo peor de todo sería que no lo volvería a ver, prefería evitar ese escenario. _

_Shinichi era adicto a la adrenalina y la euforia que solo el ladrón fantasma era capaz de proporcionarle, no era malo querer conservar ese sentimiento, ¿verdad?_

* * *

Cuando se dio cuenta, ahora el reloj marcaba las ocho con treinta, y solo había almorzado, entre casos y los viejos recuerdos se le había pasado probar bocado; queriendo evitar una recaída anémica y causar la preocupación de Ran, preparó una cena ligera, limpio lo que uso y después de tomar un baño se recostó en la cama. 

Rodeado de todos los KID's que le regalaban una sonrisa las palabras de Haibara hicieron hincapié en su mente, ¿Realmente podría seguir con ese estilo de vida?, ¿Se quedaría en las sombras por temor a ser rechazado?, ¿Siempre lo admitiría de lejos?

No, incluso él admitía que no era suficiente. Absolutamente no. ¡Bien, era momento de actuar y establecer una relación de amistad con Kaito!

¿Que tan malo podría ser?

  
  


* * *

  
  


Kaito se sentía observado, casi acechado pero no en peligro, lo cual le confundía ¿Quién querría velarlo sin querer dañarlo? Esos sentimientos extraños no eran recientes; si su mente no calculaba mal tenía una antigüedad de al menos unos cuatro meses atrás. 

La primera semana sentía una mirada incómoda que le perforaba la espalda, pero al voltear para identificar a la persona… no había nadie detrás de él,aunque ese presentimiento duró poco, dejó de sentirse perseguido semanas después.

Luego notó una presencia en los lugares que solía recurrir, esta vez sí vio a varias personas que a veces eran deportistas, mujeres jóvenes o señoras de mediana edad, no tenía ni la menor idea de porque esas personas tenían tanto interés en él, a no ser que fueran unos de los tantos espectadores de los pequeños shows que realizaba en el parque cada domingo.

Sabía que esas personas no eran peligrosas, quizá solo curiosas. Cuando quiso acercarse a esos individuos tendían a huir antes de que los atrapara; Kuroba al final le restó importancia ya que no hacían nada más que estar pendiente de sus acciones, por extraño que parezca no le incomodaba en lo más mínimo. Aoko siempre tuvo la razón con lo de que le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

Por el rabillo del ojo notó que está vez se trataba del deportista, quien fingía leer el periódico, de seguro pensaba que era muy sutil con esas gafas oscuras y gorra de béisbol que ni siquiera combinaba con el conjunto de pantalones deportivos que llevaba puesto, deportista-san era un inepto con la moda. Kaito lo dejo ser y sólo continuó con su delicioso pastel de chocolate, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el hombre se fue.

Poco después cuando pidió la cuenta, descubrió que su platillo ya había sido pagada por una persona anónima.

* * *

La siguiente cosa rara que notó era en sus show de magia que organizaba en los parques, normalmente sus espectadores eran niños, los padres y ancianos que concurrían normalmente las plazas. Sin embargo esa vez un individuo bastante llamativo captó su atención, parecía ser un hombre de al menos 25 años que usaba una gabardina caqui, lentes oscuros, una bufanda roja, un gorro de lana color gris, y lo que más resaltaba, unos pantalones de vestir bastantes ajustados que resaltan unas piernas largas y esbeltas, una figura elegante a su parecer.

Piernas esbeltas-san siempre se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas en una de las bancas más alejadas del escenario improvisado, observaba atento cada truco que realizaba; tratando de descifrar como lo había hecho, podría decir que tenía la mirada de un crítico aunque poco o nada se veían sus ojos; al finalizar el show se iba tan rápido como cuando llegó, Kaito nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con él.

Kuroba podia contar con los dedos las veces en que no vio a su _invitado de honor_ entre su publico, solo una vez. En esos cuatro meses, entre esas 16 semanas, una unica vez no le vio. Desgraciadamente nunca tuvo la oportunidad de preguntar el motivo.

* * *

"Kaito, ya es hora de comer" Aoko llamó a su mejor amigo, quien se encontraba concentrado en su teléfono, Nakamori molesta por ser ignorada le arrebató el celular. "¡Deja de perder el tiempo y ve a lavarte las manos!" 

Kuroba hizo un gesto ofendido antes de acatar la orden de la mujer, estaba demasiado cansado como para darle pelea, una vez situado en el comedor, Aoko cuestionó.

"De todas maneras, ¿Qué era lo que te tenía tan absorto?, KID no ha hecho ningún atraco desde hace unas semanas…" Picó de manera pensativa el guisante en su plato, en ese momento el adolescente dejó de ver su comida y se concentró en su amiga.

Indeciso de si confiar en ella, tardó unos momentos en hablar. "Noté que hay una persona que últimamente se ha vuelto muy activa en las páginas de fans de Kaitō KID" el mago chasqueo los dedos y entre una explosión de humo rosa apareció el aparato tecnológico que hasta hace unos segundos Aoko conservaba, ella ni siquiera se molestó en replicar. "Mira" le tendió el teléfono en una de las aplicaciones abiertas.

Aoko frunció el ceño al ver la imagen, ella no tenía ni idea de que la gente comercializaba productos con la imagen del estúpido ladrón, tampoco tenía idea de que las personas realmente gastan dinero en esas tonterías, sentía lástima por quien estuviera detrás de esa publicación, debía ser alguien muy idiota o muy solitario.

"¿Estás molesto porque tiene un llavero estúpido que no lograste conseguir?" Preguntó la chica, sin entender cuál era exactamente la molestia de su mejor amigo.

"No es eso Aokosa, me refiero a que yo soy el fan número uno de Kaitō KID desde hace mucho y nunca había visto a este sujeto, es un fanático reciente, sin embargo ya es bastante conocido por el número de ítems y publicaciones en sus distintas redes sociales, no se sabe si es un hombre o mujer, su sexo o su edad ya que bastante neutral. Es bastante raro siendo que normalmente los fanáticos de KID son extravagante y esta persona es sutil con todo lo que hace."

"Bueno, quizá es solo un viejo gordo dentro de la pantalla y le da miedo que todos se den cuenta de que su vida es lamentable"

Kaito cambió de instagram a Facebook y le volvió a tender el celular a la chica.

"¿Ves mi punto?, Tiene suficiente actividad para ser uno de los principales fanáticos influyentes de KID, en su foro de Twitter tiene un montón de curiosidades y fotos exclusivas, nadie sabe cómo las consigue, ¿No crees que es sospechoso?"

Aoko soltó una ligera risa. "Tal parece que el ladrón está siendo acosado de una manera muy ingeniosa, ¿Verdad?"

Kaito sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, él amaba a todos sus fanáticos, la mayoría eran lindos e inofensivos, pero había algo que no le agradaba, quizá era el nombre de su cuenta; ¡para él solo existe alguien que tenía derecho a ese mote y ese era Tantei-kun!

Bueno… ciertamente no lo había visto desde que se disfrazó de Kazuha, la amiga de la infancia del detective de Osaka, ugh, el recuerdo de casi ser besado por el moreno hizo que se le fuera el apetito. 

(Estaba agradecido de ser salvado por la guardiana del niño, podía jurar que éste le había revelado su verdadera identidad a la chica.)

Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Tantei-kun no tuvo comportamientos extraños? De alguna manera se notaba más ¿Amable?. Digo, en sus primeros encuentros el mini detective no dudaba en lanzar un balón directo a su cabeza y solía ser el primero en tratar de capturarlo, sin embargo, en los últimos encuentros como Conan aunque sabía su identidad tras el disfraz nunca dijo nada, en otras ocasiones lo dejaba ir sin más y en otras se quedaba platicando con él como si fueran amigos.

Casi se sintió como si fuera cercanos, quizá sólo él lo vio así. Pues ya había pasado medio año desde la última vez que vio a su crítico favorito, por más que le retara públicamente a capturarlo Tantei-kun nunca apareció en ninguno de sus atracos. Tenía conocimientos de que había recuperado su verdadero cuerpo, las primeras veces lo entendió porque sabía que debía ponerse al corriente con su vida, ¿Pero qué pasaba después?, ¿Por qué aún no asistía a sus atracos?, ¿Cuál era su excusa?

Quizá realmente perdió el interés y decidió alejarse de un patético ladrón que ni siquiera puede encontrar una joya que no estaba seguro de su existencia en ese punto.

Nakamori notó el cambio de humor de su amigo, a veces el hacia eso, pasaba de estar feliz y energético como siempre a perderse en sus pensamientos con una mirada nostálgica, incluso su novio Hakuba estaba preocupado por el estado melancólico de su amigo mago.

Algo captó la atención de la chica, tomó con firmeza el celular y se dedicó a leer la noticia que se prestaba en la pantalla, ¡Eso era!

"¡Bakaito!" El grito de la oji-azul sacó de su ensoñación al ladrón, mirando confundido como su amiga parecía entusiasmo. "¡Hay que ir todos juntos al evento de Kaitō KID!, ¿Es el otro fin de semana no?, ¡Podría ser divertido!"

Kuroba observó intrigado a la castaña, ¿Que acaso ella no aborrecía a su alter ego?, ¿Por qué iría a un evento que estaría básicamente plagada de sus fans?

"¿A quienes te refieres con 'todos'?"

"¡A ti, Hakuba, Akako y yo!" Aoko apretó los puños determinada con una mirada feroz, parece que realmente no tenía escapatoria, cuando una idea cruzaba por la mente de su mejor amiga no había pero que valga.

Quizá no sería mala idea, al menos disfrutaría ver la cara de molestia del pomposo y la incomodidad de Akako al estar rodeada de un montón de Otakus apestosos como la bruja los llamaba.

Kaito sonrió para sus adentros, sabía que Aoko probablemente lo hacía por él, estaba agradecido de tener a gente que estuviera preocupada por él. 

¡No podía esperar que ya fuera fin de semana!

* * *

La semana pasó sin pena ni gloria, no cambio nada habitual, solo ir a clases, hacer tareas, ir a su cafetería preferida, practicar sus trucos de magia e ir con Jii-chan a planear su próximo atraco como KID.

No sabía cómo Aoko logró hacer que el detective pomposo y la bruja asistieran, pero ahí estaban; debía admitir que realmente habían invertido en dicho evento, ¡El lugar era enorme!, No sabía cómo sentirse, de alguna manera se sentía halagado e intrigado, realmente había una gran variedad de cosplay's ingeniosos, tanto como chicas KID, niños KID, Nakamori's keibu's, policías, alguno que otro detective pomposo estilo Holmes, otros llevaban camisetas con la frase "I ❤️ KID", entre otras cosas.

Cuando finalmente fue su turno para pagar las entradas, el staff marcaba con un sello de agua en el antebrazo para identificar.

"¡Bienvenidos al Phantom Thief moonlight-con, que se diviertan!" 

Kaito y sus amigos agradecieron cortésmente y se adentraron a las instalaciones, a primera vista notó la gran variedad de puestos locales de comida rápida y mini restaurantes de comida variada, había demasiados stands de artículos de KID, desde playeras, llaveros, peluches, pulseras, tazas, películas, trajes falsos, réplicas de sus armas, y la lista continuaba.

Las cosas más llamativas eran las que tenían preparadas para los concursos, había una zona de Parkour que era la parte mas alta de las intalaciones, un concurso de disfraces, otro de descifrar o crear notas de KID, una trivia y karaoke, los cuales tenían un horario de inicio.

"Yo realmente odio estar aquí" comentó Hakuba asqueado, se notaba su incomodidad a kilómetros.

"¿Es por el hecho de ver tantos KID's o por ver lo ridículo que te ves en tu traje de Holmes en otras personas?" Le picó Kaito, sonriendo socarrón, Saguru hizo mala cara.

"Oh, tú pareces feliz, Kuroba-kun. Quizá te gusta la atención prestada, ¿No?." Comentó mordaz el inglés, Kaito rodó los ojos.

"Ya te dije que no soy KID" reprochó cansado el mago, antes de que Hakuba contestara de vuelta, Aoko los interrumpió.

"¿Qué les parece si mejor vamos a almorzar algo?, Las actividades empiezan en la tarde, aún tenemos tiempo para ir a cada stand.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, los cuatros se dirigieron a la zona de cafetería; contrario a lo que pensaba, las camareras no usaban ropa extraña, solo diademas con sombreros de copa blanco y monóculos. Una chica de cabello lacio levantó sus órdenes, en lo que sus pedidos llegaban comenzaron a charlas sobre sus vidas diarias, Kaito se aburrió de lo mismo por lo que saco su celular y entro a sus redes.

Una publicación de Twitter llamó su atención.

Así que su auto-proclamado fan número uno está en el evento, al fin podría conocer a tal persona tan sospechosa, al ver la publicación de Tantei-LoverKID supuso que iría disfrazado de alguien, posiblemente de su alter ego, quizá ya se encontraba en la convención. 

Realmente quería saber la identidad tras la persona detrás de la pantalla y absolutamente lo descubriría.

* * *

¡Hoy finalmente era el día tan esperado para él!, ¡El Phantom Thief moonlight-con!, Ah, realmente fue duro el terminar el traje a tiempo, ¡Tantos detalles!, Pero sus esfuerzos dieron frutos, cuidando de no causar ningún dobles en el pulcro traje blanco, lo aliso una última vez y lo protegió con una cubierta de ropa color negro. El reloj en su muñeca marcaban las 12 en punto, si quería llegar a tiempo sería mejor salir pronto de casa.

Colocándose un hoodie azul y vaqueros oscuros guardó la cartera, su celular, las llaves, los accesorios y los zapatos blancos boleados en una maleta deportiva, que también usaría para guardar su cambio de ropa o los futuros ítems que ganaría si tenía suerte, tomó el perchero con el traje, se puso la capucha en la cabeza y cerró la puerta tras de él.

….

Apenas pagó su entrada, escribió el nombre que usaba en sus redes sociales para entrar a los concursos en los que pensaba participar, después se dirigió a los baños y se cambió el atuendo, cuidando de no ser visto por nadie, guardó su ropa casual en la maleta antes de cerrarla nuevamente.

La imagen que recibió en el espejo del baño lo dejo anonado, sabía que tenía un gran parecido con Kaito, pero era como ver al mismo ladrón en persona; soltó un suspiro, no podía salir así, odiaba tener que arruinar el traje pero no tenía opción.T

Tomó el antifaz artístico que justo el día anterior terminó, cubría hasta la nariz, el lado derecho estaba pintando de negro con una franja dorada simulando ser una ceja, mientras que el lado izquierdo tenía un fondo blanco, pero contaba con un patrón de rombos negros con marco dorado al igual que el centro de la nariz tenía una línea dorada vertical.

Lo ajusto a la medida para evitar un desplazamiento, al menos ahora tapaba la mitad de su rostro, no era completamente fiel al traje original pero no se veía mal.

Al salir de los baños, el bullicio de las personas lo descolocó un poco.

' _Tranquilo, nadie sabe quién eres, no eres raro, encajas completamente, todo irá bien_.' Se animó a sí mismo, había decidido que -después de ese día- se prometió a sí mismo cambiar sus hábitos y establecer una relación de amistad con Kaito, hoy sería la última vez.

Kudō dejo esos pensamientos de lado cuando algo logró captar su atención, importando poco la prudencia casi chilló emocionado se apresuró a ir hacia uno de los stand, el joven que estaba a cargo le dedicó una sonrisa cordial ya que estaba acostumbrado a la efusividad de los fanáticos.

"¡Es el nendoroid versión pista de hielo de KID!". 

"Así es, cuenta con dos rostros y poses distintas dinámicas, se dice que las expresiones fueron captadas por la fuerza de tareas de KID al confirmar que no se le da bien el patinaje sobre hielo". Explicó el vendedor pacíficamente, ya veía una compra segura en sus manos.

"¡Me lo llevo, por favor". Shinichi sacó unos billetes de su cartera, el dependiente entregó el producto en una bolsa plástica y agradeció la compra. 

¡Sí que tenía suerte!. La última vez no fue capaz de conseguir el ejemplar ya que se había agotado las ventas horas después y él estuvo ocupado con un caso de asesinatos en serie (nadie pudo confirmar si realmente lanzó un balón de fútbol con más fuerza de la necesaria a propósito).

El buen humor del fanático se notaba a kilómetros, realmente estaba disfrutando su estadía tan esperada, le gustaron los espectáculos de magia hechas por magos aficionados, los de Kaito le parecían mil veces mejor pero no es como si el ladrón participará en el evento, ¿Verdad?

Ya satisfecho con las compras realizadas y comer algo de curry en la cafetería, se dedicó a ver el itinerario de actividades de la convención: el concurso de enigmas comenzaba a las 2:30 de la tarde, después el concurso de imitación de voces a las 3:45, a las 4:20 habría uno de dibujos, el de disfraces empezaría a las 5:10 y después de un break a continuación empezaría el último concurso el cual sería una pista de obstáculos para Parkour a las 6 en punto .

Se había inscrito a tres de ellos, por lo que si quería participar sin tener contratiempos debía guardar sus cosas en los lockers con los que contaban las instalaciones; una vez hecho esto se escuchó como las bocinas eran activadas.

Ahora se sentía demasiado nervioso, no sabía si sería capaz de ganar; además no sabía si se veía demasiado extraño en el traje, en ningún momento las miradas aplastantes se alejaron de él.

El altavoz avisando que dentro de 5 minutos empezaría el primer concurso le dio más confianza, debía entrar en el papel de KID y ser capaz de mantener una Poker Face envidiable. Cuando finalmente llegó al centro del escenario se permitió soltar un suspiro de alivio, al menos él no sería el único disfrazado en el concurso de enigmas.

Había al menos 15 participantes en la primera ronda, al menos menos 5 Hakubas, 7 KID's (incluido él) y otros 3 que no tenían ningún disfraz.

"¿Ya están todos los participantes reunidos?, Bien cuando les llame deberán venir por su gafete con su nombre y número para identificarlos"

Se escuchó un coro en afirmación, el presentador fue llamando uno por uno a los participantes.

"Número 13, Tantei-LoverKID de un paso al frente"

Shinichi avanzó titubeante al staff, murmullos llegaron a sus oídos.

"Oye, ese es el autoproclamado fan número uno de Kaitō KID" Dijo una chica.

"¡Oh, el que siempre tiene noticias exclusivas y fotos de la mejor calidad" Respondió animada la otra.

"WOW, nadie sabía cuál era su género o su edad, pero parece ser joven"

"¡Su cosplay es tan genial, casi parece el auténtico Kaitō KID!"

Y más comentarios similares le siguieron, no sabía si sentirse intimidado o contento de ser reconocido; alzó su pecho como golondrina orgulloso y dedicó su sonrisa más confiada que pudo, algunas chicas chillaron emocionadas por el fanservice dado por él. La chica del staff terminó de colocar el pin y el gaffer y volvió con el resto de concursantes.

* * *

Ya se encontraba en la final, su contrincante era un Hakuba con ropa casual, pensó que era extraño, los otros Hakuba's tenían disfraz más elaborados pero ese chico solo usaba una peluca y maquillaje para parecerse, le sorprendió el perfecto acento inglés que usaba.

"Te deseo suerte, Tantei" le dijo el Hakuba, sonriendo con superioridad.

"Igualmente" Respondió con la voz ronca, aparentando ser un hombre de 30 años.

**Vendré por ti;**

**Oh, purificadora;**

**Para tomar tu**

**valor, amistad, sabiduría y amor**

**Cuando las verdades sean mentiras;**

**Y el conejo de la luna se divida a la mitad.**

**Kaitō KID**

  
  


"El límite de tiempo son 5 minutos, cuando ambos den su resultado se anunciará el ganador, y en caso de que ambos se equivoquen, ustedes decidirán si reparten el premio o van por otro acertijo." El presentador presionó el botón, iniciando el temporizador.

Tanto Kudō como el falso Hakuba se dieron unas miradas críticas, clásicas de un detective, la audiencia estaba extasiada, algunos intentaban resolver el enigma por su cuenta otros solo disfrutaban del show en silencio.

Shinichi aportó la pose que solía usar cuando se concentra en un caso, colocó un dedo en su barbilla y cerró los ojos, lentamente los sonidos ajenos a sus pensamientos fueron omitidos; reconstruyó la frase en su mente y la repitió una y otra vez hasta poder visualizarla en su mente.

Lo único que le quedaba claro era el día, que se especificaba en la quinta oración, el primero de abril, si ese verso se refería a la fecha, ¿El siguiente se refería a la hora?

Brevemente pensó que hacía una referencia al conejo de Alicia en el país de las maravillas y su reloj, pero lo descartó por completo, no se mencionó ninguna otra referencia del cuento.

Por otra parte, las primeras líneas le sonaba familiar, pero no estaba segura de dónde; ese acertijo lo había visto antes, ¿Cuando fue eso? 

_ '¡Vamos Shinichi, te proclamas su fan número uno, tú has estado en todos esos atracos, no puedes fallar ahora!' _

Casi sintiendo sus neuronas retorcerse, finalmente recordó. ¡Ese acertijo sonaba familiar al de la perla de la estrella negra!

Si realmente el staff se estaba basando en uno de los viejos enigmas de KID, eso quería decir que probablemente la joya sea una perla, pero no la misma, ¿Cuál podría ser?

Espera un momento… ¿Purificadora?, ¡Acaso se refería a…!

"¡Tiempo!" Gritó el coordinador, "Ya pasaron los 5 minutos, concursantes, digan sus conclusiones"

Antes de que el fanático pudiera hablar, el de acento británico se le adelantó.

“Sin duda, en la oración ‘El conejo de la luna se divida a la mitad’ hace referencia al tiempo” Comenzó el rubio, mirando hacia la audiencia “Casualmente tengo en mis manos un reloj de bolsillo” dijo sacando dicho objeto del lugar antes mencionado. “Si tomamos en cuenta que la luna tiene una forma circular, entonces puede referirse a la mitad del tiempo, la mitad de doce, ciertamente, a las 6” 

Hakuba se permitió una pausa para guardar el reloj en su lugar correspondiente. El público parecía absorto en la confianza que demostraba el detective.

“Continuando, en la única fecha donde las verdades son mentiras es el primero de abril, coloquialmente conocido como el ‘día de lo inocentes. Por otro lado, hay una increíble gama de joyas que sirven como purificadoras, entre ellas el cuarzo arcoiris, ya que aporta alegría y bienestar, como cuando estamos en presencia del Arcoíris. Es un cristal para los trabajadores de la luz, contiene el espíritu de la vida y del amor puro; también ayudan manifiestan deseos de ayuda y a superar la negatividad para poder amar la vida. siendo KID el poético ser que parece quiere dar a entender” murmuró con un ligero toque de sarcasmo. “Podemos concluir que KID tomará el Cuarzo arcoiris el primero de abril a las 6:00:00”

Finalizó el falso Hakuba, dedicándole una sonrisa burlona al cosplayer de KID, no lo diría en voz alta pero sí logrará vencer al menos a ese fanático lo contaría como un triunfo contra el ladrón.

"Número 13, por favor da tu deducción" 

Aclarando su voz, Shinichi se permitió soltar una risa leve, logrando que más de uno hiciera muecas de confusión, sus ojos parecieron brillar bajo el antifaz.

Lejano al escenario entre las filas de la multitud, un mago sintió todo su ser estremecerse, esa mirada… 

"Bueno, ciertamente chico lograste que me sorprendiera un poco, casi sonaste como un detective profesional"

Hakuba rechazó el impulso de reclamar ' _¡Lo soy!_ '.

"Seguramente sabes que para cada deducción siempre se deben resolver las siguientes cuestiones: Qué (What) ha sucedido; Quiénes (Who) son sus protagonistas; Dónde (Where) ha sucedido; Cuándo (When) ha sucedido; y por qué (Why) ha sucedido" 

Mientras que enumeraba con sus dedos las preguntas, se desplazó por el escenario, al caminar sus zapatos hacían eco en las pisadas y la capa blanca ondeaba al ritmo, más de una persona se entraba hipnotizado por la elegancia de su actuar.

"Estoy de acuerdo con una de tus afirmación, pienso que el cuando se refiere al primero de abril, el quien es bien sabido que se trata de KID" Shinichi detuvo su andar cuando estuvo frente al falso Hakuba. "Sin embargo cometiste un error, el comparar la 'poesía' de KID, ya que este acertijo fue basado en un viejo acertijo hecho por el ladrón fantasma, en específico, la perla negra de la estrella negra, ¿O me equivoco?" Esta vez dirigió una mirada puntiaguda a el presentador.

"T-tienes razón"

"Así que siguiendo este razonamiento, sabemos que se trata de una perla, pero no cualquiera, se trata de Shikon no Tama, la perla de las cuatro almas, se consideraba que una alma debía contar con cuatro características para ser considerada fuerte; esta teoría está basada en los principios shinto de la filosofía Naobi,eso responde al 'qué'. Al mencionar a la purificadora, hacen referencia a una sacerdotisa de la era feudal quien se dedicaba a proteger esta joya de los conocidos yokai, lo que responde al dónde"

En ese punto el público parecía sorprendido por las brillantes habilidades del hombre del antifaz, nadie podía despegar la vista ni un segundo, incluso la multitud parecía crecer a medida que pasaban el tiempo.

"Se dice que para la creación de esta perla, la sacerdotisa Midoriko duró 7 días y 7 noches luchando contra los demonios, lo cual se relaciona con la quinta oración del enigma, pero '¿Por qué?'. El conejo de la luna dividido a la mitad se refiere a la séptima fase lunar que corresponde a la cuarta luna menguante que solo puede ser notada a media noche. O eso es lo que pienso" Finalizó Shinichi.

El detective alzó una ceja el signo de confusión al notar el silencio en que se quedó todo, echando un vistazo al público notó sus caras incrédulas, perplejos y de asombro que le dedicaban, conocía esos gestos, eran las mismas miradas que solían mostrarle cuando hacía una deducción como... Conan _.

¡Realmente había metido la pata!, Se habían concentrado tanto en el acertijo que olvidó que estaba en un concurso y que venía solo como un fan cualquiera, no un detective; cuando quiso comentar algo mas para safarse de la situaciones, el organizador logró salir de su burbuja.

"Es… ¡Correcto!" Anunció sonriente, coros de euforia y aplausos le siguieron. Shinchi aceptó los premios un poco apenado por su pequeño desliz deductivo.

Bajó del escenario, estaba un poco abrumado por la reciente atención innecesaria en él. Sin embargo, la silueta del Hakuba con ropa casual se interpuso en su retirada; Shinichi abrazó celosamente sus premios, diciéndole con la mirada, ‘son mios’, pero el chico solo arqueó una ceja como diciendo ‘¿en serio?’ Las mejillas de Kudo se tornaron rosas, avergonzado de su comportamiento infantil, a punto de disculparse por ello, Hakuba falso le tendió una mano amistosa. "Eso fue increíble, tal parece que aún me falta pulir mis habilidades o quizá me confíe demasiado."

Kudō devolvió el saludo con seguridad con la mano libre. "Gracias, realmente creo que tuve suerte de ganar." Equilibrando los premios entre sus brazos, miro un poco hacia arriba, el otro joven era un poco más alto.

El rubio levantó una ceja incrédulo."¿Bromeas?, Estuviste fantástico, ¿Acaso eres detective o algo así?" Inquirió curioso el chico, el pelinegro sintió como se atragantaba con su propia saliva.

"A-algo así, también soy un gran fan de Sherlock Holmes y me gustan los misterios desde que era pequeño" contestó apenado el detective del este, Hakuba dio una mirada en blanco.

"No puedo imaginar cómo un fanático de Holmes estaría tan inclinado a admirar a un ladrón de pacotilla como lo es KID" comentó malhumorado, cruzándose de brazos.

Shinichi lo miro confundido, abrazó con fuerza los premios que tenía los brazos."Wow, casi suena como si detestas a Kaitō KID"

Lo cual si lo pensaba bien sería extraño, ya que el de ojos burdeos tenía un muy buen maquillaje y peluca para su cosplay del detective londinense, además de que estaba en una convención de fanáticos del último mago del siglo, eso no tenía sentido. 

"No estamos en muy buenos términos que digamos" Murmuró el inglés, eso solo hizo que el fanático frunciera más el ceño, algo no encajaba del todo en esa oración.

De alguna manera tenía un mal presentimiento…

"¡Saguru-kun!" Una chica de cabellos oscuros alborotados y ojos claros se unió a la conversación. "Estuviste tan cerca de ganar, pero fuiste genial ahí" Dijo la chica positivamente. Shinichi se asombró por el gran parecido que tenía con su amiga de la infancia Ran.

Aunque sentía que la conocía de otro lado.

"Fui completamente derrotado por este chico, Aoko-kun". Señaló a su contrario, Shinichi hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza en signo de saludo.

Solo así, la chica se dio cuenta de la existencia del fanboy."¡Ah, tú eres el otaku que ganó el concurso!" Soltó la chica sin pensar, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo sus mejillas se ruborizaron." ¡Disculpa, fui muy descortés!." Se disculpó la chica, Kudō la tranquilizó restándole importancia. Ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios.

"Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde están esos dos?" Cuestionó el rubio, pareciendo buscar a alguien, la castaña se unió a la búsqueda, cuando los encontraron la chica les llamó alzando la mano.

Shinichi quien se había mantenido al margen aún extrañado por la actitud de ambos, dirigió su mirada a las personas que se abrían paso entre la multitud. Notó que una chica de cabellos rojizos y rostro atractivo se acercaba con una cara que parecía bastante enferma, y a su lado le acompañaba Kaito.

Espera… ¿¡Kaito?!, ¿¡Qué diablos hacía allí?! **Nononono** , ¡Eso no podía estarle pasando! Lo peor de todo es que la mirada que Kuroba le lanzaba era intimidante, casi crítica. ¿Lo sabía?, ¿Sabía que detrás de la máscara se ocultaba su antiguo rival?

Sintió su rostro palidecer, sus palmas comenzaron a sudar.

Que tonto fue, debió sospechar algo con los comentarios del rubio que ahora descubría que se trataba del Hakuba Saguru original; esa chica que se le hacía conocida era Nakamori Aoko, la hija del inspector y mejor amiga de Kaito; entonces la chica de cabello rojizo debía ser Akako Koizumi. 

Oh, estaba tan _jodido_. 

Justo cuando pensaba en huir, los otros adolescentes ya estaban junto a él. Los recién llegados le observaban expectantes.

"¡Hasta que por fin apareces, Bakaito! De seguro te distrajiste con una de esas chicas cosplayers de KID, pervertido." Reclamó Nakamori a su amigo, pero al mago no podía importarle menos, alguien más tenía su completa atención.

Shinichi se estremeció ante la mirada profunda de su antiguo rival. Realmente quería llorar por su estúpida suerte, ¡Sería válido si lo hiciera en cualquier momento!, ¿No?

"Tantei" Llamó con voz de ultratumba, Kudō abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¡Lo sabía, lo había descubierto!. "Tú…"

Con todo el revoltijo de emociones en su piel y a su vez la adrenalina, Shinichi se paró recto, estaba a punto de hacer lo que se tenía que hacer en esos casos. 

**Huir.**

"Un gusto conocerlos, chicos" Engroso la voz antes de hablar, se maldijo a sí mismo al sentir como temblaban sus cuerdas vocales. "Pero tengo que ir a prepárame para otros concursos." Y realizando una reverencia, se retiró casi trotando sin permitir a nadie hacer ningún movimiento, dejando a todos confundidos.

No pueden culpar lo, no estaba listo para enfrentarse al ladrón, menos frente a sus amigos, no quería escuchar las palabras de asco que le dedicaría la persona a la que admira tanto. Una vez que pudiera levantar un muro de defensa dejaría que Kaito hablara y después se iría del país.

Y eso no contaría como escapar, más bien sería una retirada estratégica hasta que las aguas se calmaran.

* * *

A Kaito le parecía todo muy extraño, desde que escuchó el nombre de su fan número uno en aquel concurso supo que no era el único en reconocerlo, él sólo tenía fama, ahora sabía que era un hombre de al menos unos 26 años por su apariencia y voz. Aquel sujeto le había sorprendido al dar su deducción, fue tan _hilarante_. Esos ojos brillantes y llenos de conocimiento solo los había visto una vez y fue en un niño de mente madura llamado Edogawa Conan, o más bien el detective juvenil Kudō Shinichi, pero eso no podía ser verdad; su antiguo rival no podría ser la misma persona, sabía que Shinichi tenía un fuerte sentido de la justicia y que no perdería el tiempo en ese tipo de eventos.

Realmente no veía a su detective entre una multitud de fanáticos de su alter ego, sin embargo quería salir de la duda y la forma de hacerlo sería entrevistar al Fanboy, así al menos sabría de dónde rayos salió.

"Kuroba-kun, creo que lo asustaste" comentó la joven bruja, viéndole con burla. "Lo miraste como si fueras a sacarle las entrañas, ahora probablemente piense que eres un loco entre los locos."

Aoko asintió de acuerdo. "Estúpido bakaito, sé que querías saber todo sobre ese fan pero no tenías que intimidar lo" Dijo su amiga. Frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Supongo que tú realmente estás interesado en todos tus fans" se sumó el pomposo, Kaito no tenía ganas de seguirle el juego. "Bueno, incluso a mi me llamó la atención. Si no fuera fan de KID incluso podría ser mi amigo, el también es fanático de Sherlock Holmes y le gustan los misterios."

Las palabras de Hakuba se quedaron en su mente, amante de los misterios y de Sherlock Holmes; eso no podría ser casualidad.

"Quizá debería buscarlo para pedirle disculpas" Dijo interesado el ladrón. _O para sacarle información._

…

Encontrar al Fanboy era mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba Kaito, por más que intentará atraparlo el chico era muy escurridizo y entre tantos trajes blancos era fácil confundirse. La última vez que vio al fan fue en el concurso del mejor cosplay (el cual desgraciadamente perdió, ya que no se consideró fiel al original por llevar un antifaz) aún así no fue capaz de interceptar lo, curiosamente parecía ser un fantasma.

Cuando vio la hora en su celular vio que eran las 5:50, agh está exhausto, quizá debería rendirse e ir a casa, también sus amigos estaban fastidiados, luego se los compensaría.

"Chicos" Habló Kaito, llamando la atención de sus compañeros. "Creo que deberíamos…" Se interrumpió, notó que el chico que llevaba persiguiendo desde hace horas se dirigía a la zona de parkour.

Sin decir nada a sus acompañantes, casi corrió detrás del enmascarado, estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo, sin embargo los guardias de seguridad le detuvieron.

"Solo pueden pasar los concursantes, si estás esperando a alguien tendrás que ir a la zona de la cafetería y restaurantes, ahí termina la pista" 

Kaito no podía esperar tanto, estaba seguro que si no lo atrapaba ahora él volvería a huir y perdería la pista para siempre.

"¡Por favor dígame cómo participo!" Casi rogó el mago, el guardia alzó una ceja pero le dio más informes de cómo participar.

Kuroba se apresuró en anotarse en el concurso, después regresó con sus amigos y les explico la situación; dándole sus objetos de valor a su amiga de la infancia, regresó corriendo a la pista, al enseñar el gafete de participante esta vez sí le dejaron pasar.

Apenas llegó a la línea de inicio notó que había al menos 30 personas, algunas realizaban calentamiento, otros se estiraban y algunos platicaban entre ellos. Alejado de todos ellos, se encontraba el enmascarado, quien resaltaba entre todos ya que a diferencia de el resto de los concursantes que vestían ropa apropiada para hacer parkour, este vestía el traje pulcro de Kaitō KID, solo la capa había sido retirada.

Esta vez no escaparía.

* * *

PorquePorquePorquePorque… ¿¡Por qué Kaito no dejaba de seguirlo?!

_Dios, si es que existes, ¿Qué hice para ganar tu odio?_

No sabía si era buena o mala suerte pero hasta ahora había podido huir a penas, Kuroba era demasiado insistente en acercarse. Por fortuna estaba seguro en la zona de parkour, había checado por si acaso si el mago de había alistado al concurso, él más que nadie sabía de las habilidades de gimnasia y atletismo con las que contaba el ladrón, con el plus de años de experiencia.

Esperaba al menos ganar esa vez. ¡El premio sería una muñeca de tamaño real de Kaitō KID con frases interactivas incluidas!

Su fanático interior gritó con emoción, ¡lo deseaba tanto!

"Uhm…" Murmuró una voz a sus espaldas. Shinichi sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, lentamente giró su cabeza. Sintió desfallecer, ¡Kaito lo había encontrado! "Disculpa, de casualidad tú…" La voz de Kuroba murió ante un fuerte llamado.

"¡Atención concursantes, sean bienvenidos al último concurso de este día, como saben este será el reto más complicado de todos porque el premio en esta ocasión es un ítem único!" La voz del anunciador saliendo del altoparlante sacó gritos en coro de los participantes. "Ustedes ya lo saben pero lo diré de nuevo, ¡Lo que está en juego es una muñeca de tamaño real con frases interactivas, incluye 20 frases distintas y es cómoda al movimiento". Aplausos y gritos de emoción le siguieron. "El reto es bajar toda una pista de obstáculos que conecta con la zona restaurantera, sin embargo tendrán que tener cuidado, ya que habrá algunas zonas en las que deberán usar arnés, ganchos y otras en las que habrá partes más resbalosas. ¡No será fácil!.

El instructor siguió dando indicaciones, haciendo más largo el monólogo. Shinichi notó el rostro desconcertado del mago, parecía que apenas se había dado cuenta en lo que en verdad se metió, tan lejos llegó para seguirlo.

Pero había algo que le estaba molestando ahora del mago, ¡Ni siquiera llevaba un equipo adecuado para participar, además probablemente no realizó estiramientos!

No podría perdonarse si Kaito salía herido por su culpa, soltó un suspiro, pensaba usarlos para el mismo pero no tenía opción.

Tomando desprevenido al mago, lo tumbó al piso haciendo que cayera de sentón, antes de que tan siquiera pudiera reprochar, presionó su espalda para obligarlo a estirarse.

"Si vas a participar, será mejor que calientes o podrías causarte un tendón" Reprocha con voz ronca, Kaito se dejó ser, el tono que uso ese fan le dijo que no permitiría una negativa.

Cuando terminó de estirar, el chico del antifaz le ayudó a ponerse de pie, el agarre de su mano era firme a través del guante blanco.

Fanboy pareció buscar algo en sus bolsillos, cuando dio con ello, lo saco y lanzó a Kaito quien los atrapó en el aire, descubrió que se trataba de unos guantes negros especiales, parecidos a los que llevaban en resto de los concursantes, tenían descubiertos los dedos.

Kuroba lo miró sin entender, ¿Por qué le daba eso?. Parece que notó su confusión, ya que rodó los ojos.

"Úsalos" Ordenó, dentro de otro bolsillo sacó un recipiente con un polvo blanco, suposo que se trataba de talco. Al ver inmóvil al mago, tomó su mano derecha y aplicó el polvo. "Si no usas talco antes tus manos podrían irritarse y hará que tus manos sean resbalosas" Explicó brevemente, terminado de ajustar los guantes.

"¿Y tú?" Cuestionó cuando salió de su ensoñación. Shinchi señaló los guantes blancos y sonrió para tranquilizarlo aunque más bien parecía una mueca nerviosa. Se despidió con la mano y se dirigió a la línea de inicio, Kaito hizo lo mismo.

El sonidos de una corneta de aire dio inicio a la carrera. Una sonrisa depredadora fue lo último que vio Kaito del fan.

* * *

_Hermoso_

Pensó Shinichi, porque eso era Kaito, el ser más precioso que había conocido. No podía parar de admirar los movimientos ágiles y precisos del mago, se movía con la gracia de una gacela y tan rápido como solo KID podría ser. Kuroba se encontraba en primer lugar, mientras que el le pisaba los talones, no podía compararse con el ladrón que a diferencia de él, sus movimientos eran más toscos y un poco lentos; aún así superan por metros de distancia al resto de los competidores. 

Kudō rodó en la plataforma y como pudo siguió con la carrera, casi podía divisar la línea de meta, a ese paso sabía que no ganaría pero en ese punto no le importaba mucho. Le gustaba la adrenalina que corría por sus venas, casi le recordaba a una de las tantas persecuciones que tenía con KID cuando era Conan; siempre tan cerca de atraparlo pero él siempre fue rápido.

Internamente se preguntó, ¿Si consiguiera atraparlo sería capaz de confesar la verdad?

No evitó sentir un anhelo en su pecho, no le gustaba mentir, mucho menos a alguien a quien respetaba tanto.

Hasta que un grito desgarrador lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se quedó unos momentos quieto, tratando de averiguar de dónde provenía el sonido, por lo que podía notar el mago también estaba en shock, pero alejó su atención de él para seguir el rastro de la conmoción, el origen era uno de los restaurantes con los que conectaba la pista, con objetivo en mente, se dispuso a avanzar.

Impulsando por la epinefrina en sus venas logró correr con más fuerzas, pasó de largo a Kaito quien seguía aturdido. Tomó uno de los ganchos y lo disparó, cuando se enganchó de una barandilla afirmó el agarre y se columpió, por lo que quedaba de la pista, no le importó cruzar la línea de meta o que le felicitan por llegar primera, simplemente se dedicó a correr a donde se había propuesto ir.

Cuando llegó a la escena vio a una mujer de unos 20 años, cabello rizado de coloración rubia que parecía tener problemas para respirar por la manera en que se aferran a su garganta y emitía un silbido, sus ojos lagrimearon, estaba pálida y con la cara levemente hinchada.  Entonces lo supo, la chica sufría una anafilaxia, causada por un alérgeno. Debía actuar rápido si quería salvarla. Notó como dos chicas y un hombre parecían estar en pánico, sin saber qué hacer.

"¡Rápido, esta persona está sufriendo una reacción alérgica!, ¿¡La conocen?!, ¿¡Saben si carga con ella una inyección con epinefrina?!" Gritó desesperado Shinichi, acercándose a la chica. Tomó el cuerpo de la joven y la recostó de lado, no sabía cuándo tiempo había pasado desde la reacción pero probablemente dentro de poco perdería el conocimiento. "¡Llamen a una ambulancia!"

Una de las chicas empezó a marcar el número de urgencia, mientras que la otra buscaba entre las pertenencias de su amiga lo requerido, ambas estaban en pánico con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡Lo encontré!" Anunció la mujer, su cabello era corto y negro, tenía unas mejillas regordetas. Shinichi no perdió el tiempo e inyectó la solución, poco tiempo después la expresión de la rubia pareció calmarse, al parecer surgió efecto. 

Solo quedaba esperar a que urgencias llegará para tratar a la chica y sacarle de peligro. Mientras tanto se dedicó a mirar la escena, vio en la mesa cuatro platillos a medio comer: Yakisoba, Takoyaki, Omurice y ramen. No vio algo extraño en la comida, pero tenía la sensación de que algo faltaba en la mesa.

Además, no podía ser casualidad. Si la chica sabía que tenía algún tipo de alergia, ¿Qué era y porque se arriesgó a comerla? O quizá… ¿Ella no lo había hecho, sino alguien más?

Algo en pecho se contrajo.

"Llama también a la policía, esto probablemente se trate de un intento de asesinato" Sentenció el detective, causando palidez entre los tres individuos quienes se quedaron atónitos.

"Ya la llamé" Una cuarta voz se hizo sonar, Hakuba Saguru le dedicó una sonrisa, mientras se guardaba su celular en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. "Parece ser que tenemos la misma hipótesis"

Sólo así Shinichi regreso a sus sentidos, por concentrarse en salvar a la chica, olvidó su fachada de joven señor de 30 años, y terminó usando su voz real. ¿Qué tanto había escuchado y visto?

"¿Qué es lo que piensas?" Interrogó el detective británico con interés, Shinichi alzó las manos para tratar de fingir demencia.

Por si acaso volvió a usar su voz madura. "Uhm… realmente no mucho, solo que me parece un poco extraño que a pesar de saber que tiene una alergia alimentaria no tomó sus precauciones, ya que soy practicante de enfermería pude realizar primeros auxilios básicos." Mintió, sabía que si decía algo de más, el británico no tardaría en unir puntos.

Hakuba asintió, conforme con su respuesta. Kudō vio por el rabillo del ojo como la gente parecía agruparse, entre ellos las chicas que acompañan al mago y también a Kaito.

Algo hizo click en la mente de Shinichi, si venía la policía, por ende vendría el inspector, Sato y Takagi, personas que lo reconocerían de inmediato y que lo obligarían a quitarse el disfraz por parecer sospechoso.

Hace un rato notó que Kuroba no tenía ni idea de que se tratara de él, lo confirmó con su actitud. Pero si lo descubre en ese punto, todos sus esfuerzos habrían sido en vano. 

¡Debía alejarse pero ya!

"Iré a traer al personal de seguridad para avisar lo que pasó, no dejes que nadie abandone el restaurante" Dijo rápidamente y salió del local, cuando avanzó un poco más un brazo le impidió irse, se trataba de Kaito quien le veía preocupado. "¿Pasa algo?" Cuestionó nervioso, pero aún así sonrió.

Kaito no dijo nada por unos segundos, solo le veía con un rostro serio. "Es solo que tengo la sensación que no vas a volver" Shinichi no pudo soportar el tono lastimero con la que Kaito dijo esa oración, no le quedaba bien, consideraba que él siempre debía de tener un rostro sonriente y despreocupado. 

Aún así no podía quedarse. 

Se soltó del agarre con suavidad, evitando la mirada del mago. "No te preocupes, nos volveremos a encontrar" Dijo con lentitud. "Aún hay más convenciones" Y sin más, corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

Avisó al personal de seguridad y después fue a sus casilleros, sacó su teléfono y marcó un número; tres tonos pasaron antes de que la persona al otro lado de la línea contestara.

"Haibara, necesito un favor"

  
  


* * *

La ambulancia ya había sacado a la chica para llevarla al hospital más cercano. La policía también ya estaba en escena, realizando un interrogatorio a los testigos presenciales y a los posibles sospechosos del intento de asesinato, todo desde el mandato del detective británico.

Y tal como Kuroba pensó, el fanático no regresó. No sabía porque se sentía tan decepcionado, no es como si conociera al mayor, ¿verdad? 

¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? Agh, solo quería ir a casa y olvidar todo ese estúpido día.

Algo, o más bien alguien interrumpió el berrinche mental del mago. Sorprendido, vio como una silueta tan conocida para él entraba al restaurante con pasos seguros. Conservaba esa aura enigmática y majestuosa casi peligrosa desde que lo conoció; la piel pálida, cabellos bien ordenados y ojos penetrantes color zafiro que emitían su conocida mirada sabia; se cuestionó internamente cómo alguien podría verse tan bien en un traje de tres piezas, llevaba una camisa blanca sin corbata y el saco y los pantalones de vestir en color negro, sin duda ese color resaltaba su belleza.

Kaito se mordió la lengua ante ese último pensamiento, ' _¡Controlate, no eres un colegial, se supone que ya lo habías superado!'_

"¡Kudō-kun" Llamó el inspector, el mencionado se acercó a su superior, pasando de largo del mago. "Disculpa por llamarte en tu día libre"

Shinichi le sonrió un poco antes de contestar. "No importa mucho, de hecho estaba por la zona" respondió restándole importancia. "Dígame los detalles."

Takagi procedió a darle la información relevante, Kudō asintió procesando la información.

"¿Cómo está la víctima?" Preguntó Shinichi preocupado, aunque nadie más que Kaito noto esa emoción en su cara.

Esta vez Hakuba se sumó a la conversación. "Ella está a salvo, gracias a que un civil le realizó los primeros auxilios básicos su vida no corre peligro."

"Eso es bueno, ¿Y dónde está la persona que lo practicó?. Me gustaría preguntar acerca de los procedimientos y de qué notó." Confesó Kudō con una pose pensativa.

"No lo sé, desde que fue a buscar a los guardias no regreso, pero Kuroba-kun habló con él antes de que se fuera." Dijo el inglés, señalando a Kaito, quien no despegaba la vista del detective del este.

Kaito sintió una corriente eléctrica cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los de Shinichi. El detective se acercó hasta donde estaba. 

"¿Kuroba-san?" Llamó Kudō suavemente, no sabía cómo sentirse al escuchar su apellido de la boca de su antiguo rival. "Hakuba me dijo que usted fue el último en hablar con la persona que realizó los primeros auxilios, ¿Esa persona le dijo algo sobre su paradero?"

Espera un momento, ¿Por qué a él le hablaba con tanta formalidad mientras que con el pomposo se dirigía de una manera más cercana?

¡No era justo!

"La verdad es que no, pero parecía que tenía urgencia de irse. ¡Oh!. Creo que dio a entender que él venía de forma recurrente a estos eventos, incluso tiene algo de fama en las redes sociales." Explicó, mientras sacaba su celular y le enseñaba más distintas redes al detective. "Es conocido por subir los ítems de colección que consigue o gana en las KID-CON que se realizan regularmente. Desde llaveros, hasta nendoroids interactivos y doujinshis de las autoras conocidas. Lo conocí hace unas horas en un concurso de enigmas." Dijo pensativo el mago. "Tantei fue el primero en llegar a la escena, escuchamos un grito provenir de aquí cuando estábamos en medio de una pista de Parkour. Aunque a él no le importa ganar la muñeca, solo corrió hasta aquí. Yo llegué 5 minutos después" 

Kuroba se dio cuenta de todo lo que había divagando y sintió sus mejillas encenderse. ¡Había sonado como un friki obsesionado con su alter ego! De seguro el detective no comprendió ni la mitad de las cosas que dijo, Kaito se cuestionó internamente si debía explicarle los términos que recién había mencionado, pero por el contrario, Shinichi asintió y agradeció su cooperación.

¿Acaso le había entendido?

Shinichi volvió con el resto de los detectives, y comenzó a observar de forma analítica la mesa. No sabía porque pero su detective se veía tenso, casi molesto por la situación. Sabía que él era un amante de la justicia a la par que con los misterios, sin embargo, más bien parecía que le desagrada la idea de que alguien lo intentará justo en ese día o en ese lugar.

Quizá estaba divagando demasiado.

El detective interrogó personalmente a cada uno de los involucrados, Kaito casi podía jurar que miraba suavemente a las dos chicas, que al parecer eran amigas de la víctima, las chicas parecieron preguntar algo, a lo que Kudo asintió, después las chicas respondieron a lo que sea que Shinichi cuestionaba, luego ambas chicas sacaban sus teléfonos celulares y le mostraban algo al de cabellos oscuros; Entonces señaló hacia la mesa donde se había llevado a cabo el casi asesinato, las chicas miraron confusas al joven, pero como quiera respondieron a su duda.

Vio como las cejas de Shinichi se juntaban y sus ojos se abrían. Después se acercó a uno de los forenses y le dijo algo al oído quien asintió y fue a realizar el encargo solicitado.  Kudō ya sabía la respuesta, sin embargo no sonreía con el típico gesto engreído que llevaba siempre que lograba resolver un caso. Más bien tenía una mirada de ultratumba.

Sin saber por qué, sintió un poco de lástima por el culpable, quizá se llevaría una desagradable sorpresa por parte del detective. 

El detective llamó la atención de todos los presentes. "Desde que me enteré del posible intento de asesinato hay algo que me pareció muy extraño. Si Aiko-san quien seguramente era bastante consciente de su alergia alimenticia, ¿Por qué se arriesgaría a comer algo que simplemente podría matarla?, Eso no tiene ningún sentido, ¿verdad?, al menos que ella no lo haya hecho, sino que alguien, quien sabía de su alergia; aprovechara algún momento de descuido y echara cierta sustancias que nadie notaría que falte."

"Pienso lo mismo" Comentó Hakuba." Si en ese momento no hubiera sido atendida por un médico, ella probablemente habría muerto asfixiada."

"Así es" concordó, segundos después el mismo forense al que Shinichi le había susurrado antes, le entregó lo que parecía ser un informe y lo leyó. Al terminar de leer dicha información se lo entregó a sus compañeros. "Aiko-san es gravemente alérgica a soja. Supongo que ella pediría un platillo que no tuviera esta sustancia, así que ella pidió Yakisoba. El culpable debió aprovechar los colores oscuros de los fideos para verter la soja sin que se viera la diferencia. Seguramente tomó ventaja del programa que se transmitía en ese momento: la competencia de Parkour, debió notar lo absortos que estaban todas las personas en dicha actividad”.

"¡Es cierto, antes de eso estaba muy entretenida viendo como Tantei-LoverKID trataba de alcanzar al chico de cabellos alborotados!" Dijo la chica de cabello corto, Nae Tachibana.

"Tienes razón, aunque ambos fueron muy temerarios" Comentó la otra amiga Kaede Watanabe.

"Y que lo digas, esos saltos eran muy arriesgados" Agregó el novio de la víctima, Tanaka Takahashi.

Shinichi sonrió, con la mirada endurecida. “Fue fácil, ¿no es así?, tomar el recipiente y verterlo en su comida… Esperar a que la chica ingiriera sus alimentos, y fingir ver el programa, seguramente pensó que nadie notaría su error.” Shinichi observó cómo la persona culpable tragaba pesadamente saliva. Eso lo confirmaba todo. "Nae-san y Kaede-san no tenían ni idea sobre la alergia, ya que hoy fue la primera vez que se conocieron, ya que solo eran amigas de chat de uno de los grupos de fans. Mientras que usted, Tanaka" Profundizó la voz al mencionar el nombre del chico, Takahashi retrocedió instintivamente." Tú fuiste el único que se quedó quieto cuando tu novia sufría un ataque, además de que no le dijiste a la ambulancia a que se debía su alergia, es casi como si querías que pasara.” Aseguró amargamente. ”Así que no puede ser otra persona más que tú.”

"¿Qué estás diciendo?, ¡No voy a permitir que un niño esté dando conjeturas falsas!, ¿Qué pruebas tienes?" Reto enfadado.

Shinichi ni se inmutó. "¿Sabés? Kaede-san no se refería a los saltos peligrosos con lo de ser temerarios. Ella quería decir que era arriesgado estar en una pista de parkour sin la ropa y el equipo adecuado. Lo cual habrías sabido si realmente hubieras visto el show." Kudō endureció aún más la voz. "¿Y sabes que más? Desde hace un rato me había estado molestando algo de esa mesa, sentía que faltaba algo. Pero no tenía ni idea de que, pues es bastante normal que las mesas restauranteras cuenten con bastantes ingredientes y especias para agregar al gusto."

Kudō no parecía tener ninguna expresión. Siquiera tenía una de satisfacción al resolver casos, ni de enojo al escuchar las incoherencias de los culpables, Era como una hoja en blanco; esto causó que los presentes, incluido Kaito sintieran que algo iba mal con el joven detective. La policía se daban miradas entre ellos, preguntándose telepáticamente sobre el estado mental de Shinichi, ya que solo habían visto en ese estado al detective novato en muy pocas ocasiones.

"Sin embargo, esta mesa carece algo que las demás sí tienen.” Continuó sacando a las personas de su ensoñación repentina “Está no tiene ningún recipiente con salsa de soja” Sentenció señalando aquel lugar donde antes comían animosamente las chicas, todos siguieron su vista y continuaron su recorrido por todas las mesas del lugar, tratando de ver la diferencia que Shinichi afirmaba, fue sorprendente ver como el detective había notado que ese pequeño recipiente faltaba de entre todas las especias. “Seguramente ellas no notaron la ausencia de esto debido a que sus platillos normalmente no llevan ese condimento; mientras que tu pedido de Takoyaki se sirve con bastante salsa, vertiste lo necesario en su pedido y luego vaciaste el resto de la soja en tu comida. Finalmente, guardaste el recipiente de plástico en tu bolsillo. Un crimen perfecto, a tu parecer."

Megure se disculpó con el hombre y prosiguió a buscar en sus bolsillos, no fue sorpresa encontrar exactamente lo que el detective dijo. Las personas miraron al culpable, más de uno quería saber el motivo de su intento de asesinato; cumpliendo con las expectativas, Tanaka habló lleno de rencor.

"Ella… ¡Estaba tan obsesionada con ese estúpido ladrón, Kaitō KID!” Gritó con furia el hombre, no había que ser un genio para saber que más de uno, le lanzó miradas indignadas al hombre “Incluso me obligó a venir aquí, siempre hablaba de las grandes hazañas que hacía y de lo magnífico que era, ¡Me tenía cansado, fue insoportable ser comparado constantemente con ese tipo! Solo quería cerrarle la maldita boca de una vez." No fue sorpresa notar que un puñado de personas dio un paso, si no los detenían, más de uno realizaría la justicia por su propia mano, Megure dio una seña, y la policía se encargó de mantener a los fans enfadados lejos de Tanaka. ¿En qué momento había llegado tanta gente a la escena?, se preguntó el mago, ¿Esas eran cámaras?, ¿estaban grabando todo?

Kaito sintió una presión en el estómago, eso quería decir que una chica inocente estuvo a punto de ser asesinada por su causa. Irónico, siendo que como su alter ego tenía una política de 'nadie se lastima'; mientras que como civil no pudo hacer nada más que mirar de lejos, sino fuera por el enmascarado, ahora tendría el peso de una muerte en sus hombros. Rayos, esto apestaba.

"¿Kaito?"Habló su amiga, viéndole preocupada." ¿Estás bien?. De repente tienes mala cara." El mago descartó su preocupación, poniendo su mejor cara de póker face, no podía arriesgarse a que alguien descubriera que tan culpable se sentía en esos momentos, no debían ver que tenía relación, mucho menos el pomposo de Hakuba o la bruja de Akako, sería un infierno recibir sus miradas inquisidoras.

Levantó la vista, que hasta ese momento se dio cuenta estaba en suelo, y sonrió alejando el pesar de su sistema. “S-si, estoy bien” esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta de su estado de ánimo.

Aún así el Heisei Holmes si lo notó, chasqueando la lengua, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y dándole una mirada cruel al culpable, Shinichi lo encaró. “ **Te equivocas.** Solo fuiste un patético egoísta que no vio más allá de sus narices."

Tanaka hizo una mueca ofendida, Kaito escuchó como algunas personas del público estaban a favor de lo dicho por el detective.

"¿A lguna ve z se le ocurrió ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de Aiko-san?, ¿No se le vino a la cabeza que tal vez, ella no quería compararlos?, ¿qué tal vez, ella quería mostrarle un poco de su mundo?" Cuestionó el detective, con un tono que Kaito no supo descifrar. "¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tardaron en organizar este evento y cuánto lo esperó tu novia?, ¿Sabes cuántos días arruinaste hoy por tu inseguridad?" En ese punto Takahashi se sentía pequeño entre las palabras dichas por el detective y las miradas enojadas del resto de fans. "Incluso manchaste el nombre de KID, ¿Siquiera analizaste lo patético que te ves comparandote contra alguien que claramente es mejor que tú?”

Kuroba se encontró sorprendido al escuchar las palabras del pelinegro, nunca pensó que lo defendería de esa manera.

"No sé qué represalias tome él, quizá hasta rompa su política de 0 heridos y te aseguro que él será más suave de lo que yo sería, **_Tanaka-san_** " susurró de manera peligrosa, Nadie se perdió la forma en que casi tarareo el nombre, indicando que no solo era palabrería si a eso le añadía la mirada sádica, era como si le retará a que intentara hacer algo.

Takahashi palideció, sus ojos se abrieron al igual que su boca, estaba totalmente aterrado. E hizo lo que justo no debía hacer: huir. Sin importarle nada, empujó a quienes tenía en frente y se alejó a toda prisa, como un idiota. 

Kaito fue el primero en reaccionar, siguiendo de cerca al fugitivo; no iba a permitir que se escapara. No después de manchar su nombre e insultar a sus queridos fans, Tanaka seguía huyendo, causando sorpresa entre el resto de civiles que aún transitaban en la convención. Por más que el mago trataba de alcanzarlo este seguía escabulléndose como el cobarde que era, estaba tan solo a unos metros delante de él. Kaito maldijo en voz baja, ¡A ese paso lograría llegar a la salida!

"¡Kuroba-san!" El grito de Shinichi llamó su atención, él también había salido casi detrás del mago."¡Por favor deme impulso" Pidió, Kaito entendió cual era su intención y sonrió. Como se esperaba de su detective.

Kaito frenó, girando su cuerpo para encarar al oji-azul, luego se inclinó tensando su cuerpo y juntó sus manos como si fuera un columpio, Shinichi devolvió la sonrisa al mago. 

Fue cosa de segundos: Kudō utilizó los hombros de Kaito como soporte, en el momento en que una de las piernas de Shinichi hizo contacto con las manos de Kaito, el mago empujó con todas sus fuerzas al detective. Y como resultado, Tanaka Takahashi fue tacleado con una patada proveniente del detective.

Shinichi se apresuró en ponerle las esposas. "Te advertí que te iría peor conmigo." Siseo,poniéndose de pie pero no recibió respuesta, pues Tanaka yacía inconsciente en el piso; Shinichi descubrió que podría importarle menos.

' _I-increíble_.' Pensó el ladrón, había escuchado una vez que la fuerza de la patada de Shinichi era demasiado fuerte, aunque nunca tuvo la oportunidad de comprobarlo, de nuevo le agradecía a Lady Luck por protegerlo siempre, que bueno que él nunca fue receptor de dicha arma mortal. Era diferente a la fuerza de los tenis modificados que utilizaba como Conan, quizá el triple de fuerte, superior a la de onee-san. Lo más probable era que el culpable tendría unos huesos rotos. Se lo merecía de todos modos.

Después de unos minutos, la policía junto con el inspector lograron alcanzarlos.

"Kudō-kun" Dijo sorprendido el hombre robusto al ver la agresividad del consultor de la policía. Negando con la cabeza sólo suspiro, quizá se trataba de estrés universitario. "Llevenlo a la ambulancia, y cuando despierte a la comisaría" ordenó sin más el inspector, Shinichi vio con molestia como se llevaban al hombre inconsciente."Y tú te harás cargo del papeleo de este caso." Señaló acusador al detective impulsivo. "Ve a casa, el lunes recibirás una plática de la detective Sato, Te libraste la vez pasada, pero de verdad necesitas aprender a manejar tus arrebatos de ira, Kudo-kun"

Shinichi hizo una mueca asustada al escuchar el nombre de su superior, agh, eso iba a ser duro. Kaito veía a lo lejos como su antiguo rival parecía ser sermoneado por su superior. Era como ver a un niño ser regañado por su madre, no comprendía por qué, Shinichi detuvo al criminal, ¿qué de malo, había en eso?

"Que brutal" Dijo alguien a su lado, Kuroba lo reconoció como el detective Takagi. Pensó que le hablaba a él, sin embargo se dirigía a otro detective rechoncho, Chiba. "Kudō-kun es terrible cuando está enojado. La última vez fue hace un mes" El hombre alto dijo pensativo. "Creo que fue en ese caso de un asesino en serie que apuntaba a magos, ¿No?" ¿Hmm?, ¿Derribar un sindicato del mal lo hizo ser más agresivo?

"¡Oh, cierto!, Ese caso duro al menos semana y media, y cada día era más terrorífico, parecía león enjaulado. ¡El asesino casi tuvo una contusión cerebral por el balonazo de Kudō!" Y casi como si fueran escuchados por el detective, Shinichi dirigió una mirada a su dirección; ambos adultos casi corrieron con el resto de sus compañeros. Kaito resopló, no es como si los fuera atacar a ellos, ¿verdad?

¿Ahora qué?, Se preguntó Kuroba, ¿Debería acercarse para hablar con él?, ¿Hablar de qué?. Seguramente el detective se había llevado una mala impresión de su derrape como fan de su alter ego. Qué vergüenza…

Pero no quería decir adiós. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio y en esos momentos solo medía tres pies de altura. Ver a Shinichi Kudō en su cuerpo real era otra cosa, era como ver un Adonis mismo. ¿Cómo es que se atrevió siquiera a disfrazarse de él?

Kudō tenía los rasgos mucho más finos que él, su cutis era perfecto, ningún cabello estaba fuera de su lugar, sus ojos eran el reflejo del mismo mar. Y su andar era elegante y astuto como un felino. Él era perfecto, siempre inclinando a la justicia, respetado por todos y a diferencia de él, Shinichi era una persona honesta y correcta, todo lo contrario a un mago ladrón que le mentía a todos. ¿Qué oportunidad tenía él?, Shinichi nunca lo vería de otra forma más que un simple rival.

"¿Estás bien?" La voz de el causante de sus inseguridades le sacó de sus pensamientos. Al ver su rostro, notó que tenía una mueca preocupada, él era tan amable.

"Oh, sí, no te preocupes por mí eh..." Kaito fingió no conocer la identidad del detective, quien captó la indirecta y no tardó en presentarse.

"Soy Kudō Shinichi, detective" Dijo tranquilo, dándole la mano al de cabellos alborotados.

"Un placer, yo soy Kuroba Kaito" Devolvió el apretón, la mano de Shinichi es fría contra la suya, aún así era bastante suave.

"Un mago" Shinichi comentó, causando taquicardia en Kaito."Perdona, es que tienes varias ampollas en tus manos y marcas en los dedos, supongo que debe ser porque practicas regularmente trucos de magia. Además de que tus dedos son largos, finos y parecen ser ágiles. ¿Estoy equivocado?" Preguntó un poco apenado, rascándose la nuca con algo de nerviosismo.

"No, no, estás en lo correcto. Más bien soy un mago aficionado, a veces realizo pequeños shows de magia en los parques" Ni siquiera Kaito sabía porque estaba confesando eso al detective, quizá solo quería alargar la plática.

"Oh vaya, apuesto a que debes ser bastante bueno. Quisiera ver eso" comentó casual Kudō, causando sorpresa en Kuroba. ¿Era el o Shinichi le está sugiriendo reunirse de nuevo?

"D-de hecho, haré un show en beika el próximo fin de semana a las diez de la mañana" Se maldijo internamente, ¿¡Por qué tartamudeo!?

Shinichi sonrió encantador. "Bien, te veré el sábado Mago-kun" Fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse, dejando al ladrón estufectado.

Solo cuando salió de su ensoñación cuando sus amigos se reunieron de nuevo con él. 

"¿Por qué estás tan rojo, Kaito?" Preguntó Aoko al ver el rostro de su amigo. 

¿Rojo?, Ah, eso explicaba porque su cara ardía tanto.

"Parece que alguien tendrá una cita con cierto detective" Akako comentó con diversión, realmente la situación le parecía bastante graciosa. Un par de idiotas enamorados pero con inseguridades causadas por mal entendidos, sin duda disfrutaría ver cómo se desenvolverá aquello.

* * *

Unos días después, la notificación de una nueva publicación en Twitter captó la atención del mago. 

Kaito se rió por la publicación de su fan, le causaba cierta ternura su actitud, aunque le daba cierta gracia ver a un hombre de 30 años comportarse de una manera tan infantil. Estaba más acostumbrado a tener lindas fans de secundaria y no hombres adultos. Aún así no tenía derecho a juzgar.

Dejó su celular, dedicándose ahora a practicar los trucos de magia que usaría el fin de semana, si quería que esa primera impresión pésima que tuvo con el detective cambiará, debía esforzarse al máximo.

Aunque aún se sentía nervioso. Estaba seguro que todo cambiaría a partir de ese día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si llegaste hasta aquí, estoy muy agradecida por tomarte tu tiempo por leer mi idea loca jsjs.
> 
> Por cierto, soy Jasly y comparto esta cuenta con mi hermana, así que probablemente si nos siguen leyendo en el futuro noten nuestros estilos distintos de narración.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinichi se consideraba de manera no egocéntrica, listo, sabía que debía poseer un cierto grado de inteligencia si es capaz de resolver hasta el caso de asesinato más complicado, de armar operativos contra terroristas o secuestradores, y de usar su brillante ingenio para salir de situaciones difíciles.
> 
> Aún así, no entendía, ¿Cómo es que su lógica había fallado?
> 
> Si pudiera viajar cinco meses atrás, le daría una patada mortal a su yo del pasado; que pensó que era buena idea entablar una amistad con Kuroba Kaito, mago extraordinario; alter ego, Kaitō KID. Ya que contrario de lo que imaginó, en lugar de que su fanatismo disminuyera, ¡No hizo otra cosa más que aumentar!
> 
> ¿Donde fue que falló su ecuación?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha sido un largo tiempo, se podia decir que me tomo medio año terminar, pero estoy muy contenta con el resultado. c:
> 
> Pido perdón por la tardanza, disfruten~
> 
> -Jasly-

A Kaito -contrario a la gente normal que disfrutaba de las rutinas- en verdad le gustaban los cambios, ya sean bruscos o sutiles, Kaito nunca sería normal. En realidad, para ser honesto, está **muy** contento con el cambio que tiene ahora, pasó de ser solo Kuroba Kaito y compañía; a Kuroba Kaito y Kudō Shinichi (y compañía, claro.) Desde su no-cita con el detective en uno de sus Shows en los parques, a seguir saliendo.

Al principio creyó que había descubierto su identidad y que por eso se acercó a él, sin embargo, Kudo no parecía indicar indicios de sospecha a su alter-ego, sólo mostraba indicios querer entablar una amistad sincera con el verdadero Kuroba. Y eso, para él, estaba más que bien.

Fue un poco decepcionante la ausencia de Tantei-kun en sus atracos, después de todo; él era su crítico favorito y el único que imponía un reto en las persecuciones. Pero eso era del pasado, ya no era más KID-KILLER, no podría ir y presentarse a uno de sus atracos como si nada ya que Kaitō KID nunca conoció a Kudō Shinichi. No lo malinterpreten, él realmente es feliz del cambio de rivalidad entre detectives y ladrones, a una amistad entre dos universitarios (y si tenía suerte, tantos más que amigos) 

Tener al moreno en todo su esplendor era un deleite para el ojo humano, Shinichi era esa clase de persona que lucía lindo y encantador haciendo cualquier cosa, desde beber un café hasta resolviendo un caso de asesinato a sangre fría con total neutralidad, eso o estaba demasiado enamorado. 

Hubo algunos cambios sutiles que Kaito noto en los primeros meses de amistad. Mentalmente enumero los momentos más específicos.

En el primer mes, Kudō se mostró nervioso en su presencia, casi a la defensiva, Kaito lo comparó con un gato arisco, se sobresaltaba ante una pequeña rozadura o si repentinamente se acercaba demasiado. Kuroba lo atribuyó al instinto que quizá desarrolló al ser perseguido por una organización criminal. También tuvo pequeños deslices casuales cuando estaba bastante distraído o concentrado en casos o en sus libros.

...

* * *

_Recuerda ese día, uno particularmente caluroso para su gusto, ese fin de semana decidieron viajar a un pequeño santuario en la prefectura de Miyagi, ya que los Shonen-Tantei-Dan realmente deseaban ir a la villa de los zorros, Kaito descubrió la aparente debilidad de Shinichi por esos niños. Y claro, con la suerte del detective no tardaron en ser arrastrados a una escena del crimen._

_Ya pasado 15 minutos y el caso no parecía querer ser resuelto. Haibara resopló molesta dándole una mirada de indignación al pelinegro, Ella estaba al pie de las escaleras que llevaban al santuario, Shinichi que estaba a unos pasos de distancia en la entrada del lugar sagrado, no se dio cuenta de ello, demasiado concentrado en el cadáver como para notar eso._

_"Parece que hoy afectó el 30%, es un mal día" Dijo el científico, cruzando los brazos. A Haibara le gustaban los zorros._

_Kaito, quien estaba a su lado, alzó una ceja en signo de confusión. "¿Qué quieres decir, Ai-chan?"_

_Haibara sonrió misteriosa. "Quizá no lo hayas notado aún, pero Kudō-kun parece ser un imán de cadáveres" De hecho Kaito lo sabía, pero no lo comentaba. "Sin embargo, cuando estás con él, varía esa suerte. Hay un 40% de intento de asesinato. 10% a un robo. 10% a secuestros fallidos y otro 10% a extorsión; en otras palabras, hay un 70% de probabilidad de que nadie sea asesinado. Y otro 30% a que alguien muera. " Explicó sin cambiar de expresión, Kuroba no admite lo terrorífica que es esa niña._

_La niña tenía un punto, en esas pocas semanas contrario a lo que pensó, no vio tanta sangre como esperaba. ¿Debería estar contento por cambiar un poco la suerte del detective?_

_"¿Podrías decirle al tonto ese que se apresure? No quisiera que los niños llegaran demasiado tarde a casa." Pide Ai. A la derecha ve a los tres niños jugando como si nada con los zorros, parecían bastante acostumbrados a ese tipo de situaciones. Lo cual ya es preocupante…_

_Kaito le da una afirmativa a la niña más madura del grupo y camina hacia Shinichi, quien está arrodillado frente al cuerpo, hurgando algo en los bolsillos ajenos. Kuroba trata de centrarse en el detective y no en el cadáver sangrante del hombre a sus pies._

_"Ehm .. Kudō, Ai-chan dice que deberíamos volver pronto si no queremos que se nos haga tarde para dejar a los niños". Dice suavemente, sin embargo Shinichi no pareció escucharlo, estaba demasiado absorto en su investigación, ¿Murmuró algo sobre un hilo de pesca ?. Kaito intenta de nuevo. "¿Kudō?" Sin respuesta. Opta por tocar su hombro, y esta vez funciona._

_Shinichi saltó, girando su cabeza de manera antinatural, Kaito consideró que eso debió doler. El detective pareció tranquilizarse cuando vio que se trataba de él. “Me asustaste KI ...” Zafiros se abrieron en sorpresa al notar su error. Su cara poniéndose blanca como el papel. El corazón de Kaito comenzó un bombear. ¿Ki? “K-kiTSUNE” Tartamudeo atropellado Kudō, haciendo ademanes nerviosos con las manos. Kuroba arqueo la ceja. “Quiero decir, hay muchos zorros en esta área, ¿No crees? T-tienes un aura parecida a ellos ”. Dijo, tratando de verse casual, lo cual hubiera sido creíble si no estaba sudando a mares y evitando el contacto visual._

_Kaito estuvo a punto de hablar, hasta que uno de los oficiales interrumpió. "Kud_ ō-san, _hemos traído los resultados de los análisis". Dijo el oficial, entregando unos documentos. Shinichi los tomó antes de ponerse de pie, leyó con rapidez la información y luego sonrió._

_Conectando por fin sus ojos con el mago antes de decir. “Disculpa, Kuroba-san. Dentro de poco nos iremos ”. La que le dedicó fue dulce sonrisa contraria a la anterior y sintió su pecho traicionero calentarse, Kudō Shinichi era malo para el corazón._

_Y Kaito ya no cuestionó a Shinichi sobre aquella sílaba, quizás porque aún estaba presente en su mente esos labios curvados, ¿Desde cuando su detective había sido tan brillante?_

_..._

El segundo mes descubrió por casualidad que asistían a la misma universidad, considerando lo diferentes que eran sus carreras no le sorprendió que no se encontraran; siendo sinceros el campus era enorme y sus facultades tienen una gran distancia entre ellas. Además de que Kaito había adelantado un año para terminar antes de su carrera, principalmente para evitar cruzarse con el pomposo, aunque ahora se arrepentía totalmente, ¡Rara vez sus horarios coincidían! 

Y Shinichi al ver su decepción, se comprometió a salir juntos cada vez que tuvieran tiempo, ¡Kaito jura que vio un par de alas blancas en la espalda de su detective! Nadie le haría cambiar de opinión, ¡Shinichi es un ángel! Poco después, para su mala fortuna, sus amigos conocieron a los amigos de Shinichi y sus salidas en dúo se convirtieron en salidas grupales. Kuroba Kaito podría ser un poco egoísta a veces.

El tercer mes Kaito replanteo sus habilidades, él siempre se consideró alguien observador, todo gracias a su trabajo nocturno; sin embargo en ese mes finalmente se dio cuenta de la ausencia de acosadores a su alrededor; ya no había postres sorpresas o cuentas pagadas por sus fans, ni mujeres jóvenes, ancianas robustas u hombres deportivos en la cercanía. Tampoco volvió a ver a Piernas esbeltas-san en sus shows de magia.

¡Aunque ya tenía una teoría!

Su presentimiento era que todas aquellas personas se alejaron ante la presencia imponente del detective, ya sea por reconocimiento o por el aura magistral que emitía Shinichi, ¡y no los culpaba! Él mismo a veces también se sintió intimidado; quizás eso causó que se asustarán y eligieron alejarse antes de encarar lo.

Completamente factible, Shinichi Kudō tenía esa habilidad de causar una gran cantidad de sentimientos persistentes en su pecho. Algo se sintió cálido en su corazón al compartir postres y bebidas calientes con su Tantei-kun, al ver a Shinichi en la banca en sus shows semanales, sonriendo y concentrado en su acto tratando de descifrar sus trucos de magia; le hacía sentir eufórico. El estudiar para sus exámenes, mostrarle en lo que ha estado trabajando, compartir pequeños logros, que Shinichi le hable sobre lo que le apasiona. Todos y cada uno de esos detalles le hacen sentir casi completo.

Porque si, existe en lo más profundo de su interior, un sentimiento de inconformidad. Como cuando realizaba un atraco, adorando sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas, sentir el aire en su rostro en las frías madrugadas al volar en su ala delta, le divertía hacer desafíos y jugar travesuras a sus detectives y al grupo de trabajo, pero esos momentos eran efímeros, porque al final del día, aún no lograba avanzar, no había hecho justicia para su padre ni encontró una maldita joya.

_Al final del día es un hombre vestido de blanco en una fría habitación, completamente en soledad._

Y es lo mismo con Shinichi. Kaito se dio cuenta desde la época de Conan, tener a Shinichi era como recoger arena entre sus manos y apretar con fuerza. Con la arena escapando entre sus dedos. Que en cuanto más apretaba el puño, más arena se escapaba. Porque aunque tuviera a Shinchi entre sus manos, él desaparecía sin dejar rastro. Y eso lo aterraba, no soportaría perderlo una vez más. Pero al ver los meses pasar, no se arrepintió de su amistad, Si tuviera que pasar ese infierno nuevamente, lo haría sin dudarlo, todo por ver la suave sonrisa de su detective. _Un millón de veces._

Kaito chilló de manera poco masculina al sentir algo frío en su cuello, giró su cabeza un poco, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de una lata de jugo, luego notó a Shinichi sonreír le.

"Estabas tan distraído que no pude evitar molestarte un poco" Dijo Shinichi, sonriendo descaradamente.

Kaito le devolvió la sonrisa tomando la lata ofrecida por su amigo. "Gracias Kudō" Abrió la lata y dio un sorbo, realmente se notaba que estaban en verano, el calor era casi insoportable en esas fechas. Dando un trago más, fue consciente de que sudaba a mares, por el rabillo del ojo al detective beber una lata de té helado, quien parecía no tener su mismo problema de transpiración.

Le tomó unos segundos más procesar su situación, ahora que recordaba lo prometido al detective que lo acompañaría al mall para comprar el nuevo libro de Detective Samonji y de paso almorzar juntos. Sin embargo, no esperaba que también ese día hubiera remate artículos de deportes, por lo cual Shinichi no lo pensó dos veces y arrastró al mago al local más cercano; así fue como Kaito terminó agotado de dar vueltas por todos lados -irónico para un ladrón fantasma que se la pasa jugando con la policía- y cargando sus bolsas. 

Kuroba terminó exhausto en una de las bancas del centro comercial, no entendía de dónde sacaba Shinichi tanta energía, incluso ni con sus actividades nocturnas no terminaba tan agotado.

"De nuevo, muchas gracias por acompañarme hoy, aunque aun no consigo mi libro y por desgracia creo que gaste todo mi efectivo" Dijo algo apenado, realmente no tenía la intención de gastar más de la cuenta pero al ver los descuentos pudo no evitar sacar su lado consumista. "Debo sacar más dinero del banco, ¿Quieres esperarme aquí?" Cuestionó el detective, se sentiría mal si interrumpe el descanso de su amigo mago. 

Kaito lo considerado por un seguro y negó con la cabeza, tras dar el último trago a su bebida se puso de pie y tomó las bolsas que dejó en el suelo. Como un digno caballero ladrón no se perdonaría el abandonar a su querido crítico favorito. “No será necesario, ya descanse lo suficiente. Con gusto iré contigo ”Haciendo una leve reverencia, emprendieron camino a dicho lugar.

Al ser fin de semana, Kaito no se sorprendió por la cantidad de personas esperando retirar efectivo de los cajeros o que los atendieran por ventanilla. Después de un rato, finalmente fue el turno de Shinichi, antes de que saludara al banquero un fuerte estruendo se escuchó a un costado, llamando a la atención del resto de los clientes y empleados del banco. Shinichi se analizó rápidamente; se trataba de un hombre de estatura promedio, de complexión robusta. Shinichi no pudo observar bien su rostro, ya que utilizaba una gorra que tapaba parte de la cara, y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Rápidamente buscó al mago, encontrando le entre la multitud con una expresión en blanco, _póker face,_ supuso. ya que este sólo la utilizaba en momentos en los que no debería mostrar ninguna emoción al resto de espectadores, y cuando ambos conectaron miradas, un disparo resonó del mismo lugar en que vio al hombre.

"¡Manos arriba, esto es un asalto!" 

Los gritos de las personas asustadas le marearon levemente, y como si de una señal se tratara, el resto de los asaltantes salieron a la luz, no tardaron en dar órdenes a la gente aglomerada a punta de un cañón. Niños y mujeres se encontraban a la izquierda, personas mayores de edad en el centro y finalmente los pocos hombres y jóvenes que habían a la derecha, todos a una distancia considerable y sentados. 

Shinichi noto que se trataba de 5 delincuentes en total, probablemente 6 si contaban a quien debería estar esperando en el estacionamiento para darse a la fuga. Todos utilizaban máscaras blancas y ropas en su totalidad oscuras; por el rabillo del ojo vio que las cámaras de seguridad se encontraban apagadas, eso significaba que al menos alguno de los asaltantes hackeo el sistema de seguridad y por ende el botón de pánico, evitando que llamaran a las autoridades. El guardia del banco estaba inconsciente y amordazado.

“Kudō” Shinichi casi salta por el susto, se trataba de Kaito a su espalda quien debió aprovechar la leve conmoción para acercarse, Shinichi mantuvo su mirada al frente. "¿Que notaste?"

“No son un grupo que haya escuchado recientemente, quizás se trate de una nueva banda de ladrones, sin embargo son bastante precavidos; apagaron las cámaras, interfirieron la señal de los celulares y cerraron las persianas para que no vean la situación en el interior del banco ”Informó el detective en voz baja. 

“Uno de ellos disparó un arma con silenciador, dudo que alguien en el exterior se diera cuenta” agregó el mago, sintiendo el sudor recorrer su cuello, esto era malo. Nadie los vio entrar y nadie los vería salir.

Shinichi consideraba las posibilidades, por una parte todos estaban armados, pero el hecho de que tuvieran silenciador significaba que querían evitar cualquier enfrentamiento, aun así; no los atadotado, ¿exceso de confianza o no dudarán en disparar? 

“Por todas las molestias que se están tomando, quieren salir lo más pronto que puedan” Dijo Kuroba, llamando a la atención del detective. “Lo más factible es que se salgan con la suya y huyan con el dinero. ¿Qué quieres hacer, detective-kun? " 

"Sabes la respuesta ... ¿Qué tienes en mente?" 

Shinichi no necesita verlo para saber que sonreía. 

* * *

"No puedo creer que tantas semanas de planeación están dando realmente frutos" Comentó uno de los asaltantes a su compañero, ambos tenían la tarea de vigilar que nadie interfiera con sus aviones, incluso si eso significa tirar a matar.

No recibió respuesta del contrario, solo silencio. Four frunció el ceño bajo la máscara, no le gustaba ser ignorado y menos por un nerd como lo era Five, no entendía porque One lo dejó con alguien tan apático y poco capaz, prefería ser él quien estaba ayudando a sacar el dinero de la caja fuerte como Two y Three. No tenía nada de interesante vigilar a ancianos y niños en el banco

"¿Me estás ignorando, cabrón?" Gruño molesto. De nuevo no hubo respuesta por parte de Five. Sintiendo la ira correr por sus venas, no dudó en apuntar el arma a su compañero. “No dudes que no soy capaz de dispararte, después de todo ya cumpliste tu función con tu mierda cibernética. Ya no nos sirves ”Porque a la estúpida máscara no podía ver si tenía una expresión de terror o si lo estaba retando. Quitó el seguro de la pistola, que más daba matar a ese inútil, estaba seguro que One entendería y lo felicitaría por su decisión. “Nos veremos en el infierno, Five” Sonrió malicioso, acariciando con su dedo el gatillo de la pistola. "Adiós"

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera disparar, algo como una pequeña bolita de color lila rodó a sus pies, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando esta exploto y liberó humo áspero de colores, bloqueando así su vista y lo que tenia en frente.

"¿¡Que demo- ?!" Exclamó Four, apuntando el cañón de su arma a lo invisible, no podía ver nada más que el humo. Algo brillo a la distancia, y antes de que se diera cuenta, sentí un fuerte golpe en su rostro. Four no sabía que lo que le golpeó fue un simple balón de fútbol, ya que estaba inconsciente en el piso. 

Five se mordió el labio, no sabía que estaba pasando, estaba seguro que el grito que escuchó era de Four, sin embargo no podía ver nada, ¿de donde diablos salió ese humo infernal ?, si el estúpido cretino no lo hubiera desconcentrado, nada de eso habría pasado. Seguramente los otros tres no escuchado el escándalo, ya que se encontraban hasta el fondo en la caja fuerte. Ahora maldecía el no tener comunicadores…

Escuchó un clic detrás, rápidamente se giró sobre sus talones y apuntó a quien sea que estaba detrás suyo. Se trataba de un hombre joven en sus veintes, era un poco más bajo que él; vestía una camisa de botones con cuadros rosas y negros debajo de un chaleco beige, con una corbata negra y jeans color caqui y unas anti-climáticas deportivas rojas; su cabello era negro, su tez clara y sus ojos de un tono azulado casi hipnóticos; internamente pensó que si no estaba en esa situación no le importaría invitar a salir a ese chico, quien era justamente su tipo. 

Se relamió los labios bajo la máscara. Lástima que ahora debe matarlo.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Five habló por primera vez desde que inició el robo, si debía matar a una persona tan apuesta, al menos quería saber su nombre.

"Kudō Shinichi, un detective" Dijo el joven sonriendo, oh… Hasta su voz era linda. Shinichi no se perdió el detalle de cómo invadió su espacio personal, involuntario se tensó sin bajar la guardia ni el reloj.

"Realmente lamentaría matarte, detective-san. O al menos hacerlo sin probarte primero" Five deslizó la pistola hacia la funda en su cintura y apresó el rostro de Shinichi con una mano, mientras que con la otra se retiraba la máscara, dejando expuesto un rostro bastante maduro, quizás rondando entre los 30's, pómulos fuertes, ojos oscuros con barba poco crecida, y cabello rubio despeinado, dándole un efecto desaliñado.

Kudō abrió los ojos impactados, dándose demasiado tarde de las intenciones del criminal. ¡Eso no estaba pasando! Un delincuente tratando de besarlo a la fuerza es lo último que quería hacer en ese día. Cuando Five estaba a escasos centímetros de los labios del moreno, Shinichi cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando lo peor.

Shinichi sintió un jalón en su cintura, se sorprendió al notar que se trataba de Kaito, quien tenía una expresión demasiado fría para su rostro, lanzó una mirada de hierro al asaltante.

"No lo toques con tus sucias manos" Shinichi se sobresaltó, en todos los años de conocer al mago ladrón, nunca había escuchado ese tono de ultratumba, ni siquiera cuando estaba en la peor crisis.

Five frunció el ceño, ¿Quién se creía ese tipejo para interrumpir? ¿Qué acaso no notó que está en medio de algo? Dispuesto a enfrentarlo dio un paso enfrente y llevó la mano a su cintura, preparándose para disparar. Sin embargo, Kaito fue más rápido y guiando la muñeca de Shinichi, no lo pensó dos veces y disparó el dardo tranquilizante justo en medio de las cejas; Five chilló antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

Shinichi suspiró, realmente estaba agradecido con KID, lo había salvado de ser besado por alguien tan desagradable. Ahora Kudō cayó en cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, Kaito aún lo sostenía celosamente de la cintura y le tomaba de la mano, sintió un repentino calor en sus mejillas. 

OHPORDIOS, ESTABA DEMASIADO CERCA DE SU ÍDOLO Y ÉL LO ESTABA TOCANDO (FKSKDKSKSK), CASI PODÍA OLER SU COLONIA.

_Tranquilizante Shinichi, no es el lugar, ni el momento._

"K-Kuroba-san… ¿Podría soltarme, por favor?" Murmuró el detective en voz baja, aún sonrojado. 

Ahora fue el turno de Kaito de reaccionar, soltando y alejándose del detective como si quemara. Estaba tan enojado y molesto por como ese tipejo tocaba a su detective que actuó antes de pensar.

"Disculpa Kudō, debió ser terrorífico para ti ser acosado por un criminal" Comentó Kuroba, su mente configuro el doble sentido de esa oración y consideró la ironía. Su corazón se estrujó un poco, qué hipócrita de su parte.

"No importa Kuroba-san. Después de todo me salvaste" Sonrió de manera genuina. No sé merecía esa sonrisa… "De todas maneras" Continuó Kudō, alejándose de los asaltantes.

Ahora que el humo se había disipado, pudo observar cómo la gente parecía más tranquila al ver controlada la situación, aunque por el Shock dudaba que podían moverse por unos cuantos minutos más.

Kaito lo siguió de cerca (Shinichi no notó como el mago piso un poco bastante a propósito al rubio). "¿Qué pasó con el resto de los delincuentes?"

"Deben estar durmiendo como bebés en estos momentos" Kaito sonrió malicioso, la bomba con somnífero era una de las más potentes que había hecho hasta ahora. El efecto era de una hora.

"Eso es bueno. Ahora debemos buscar algo con qué atarlos antes de que despierten"

Cuando Shinichi se dio la vuelta para encarar a Kaito, se dio cuenta de algo que le heló la sangre. A unos metros de distancia se encuentran uno de los criminales en pie y apuntando su arma directo a su amigo. 

"¡Cuidado!" Gritó el detective, sin esperar ni un segundo para empujar a Kaito al suelo, evitando así que la bala impactara contra el mago. Sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente rápido para hacer lo mismo, being que el plomo rozó su hombro, dejando su ropa rasgada y una herida sangrante. "Ugh ..." Se quejó con dolor, usando su brazo sano para evitar el desangrado.

Kaito estaba conmocionado, Shinichi había sido herido por su culpa. Ni siquiera como KID incluido que alguien saliera dañado por su política. Y ahora su detective… Sintió la ira recorrer por su sangre, se levantó, y en breve sacó su pistola de cartas, disparó sin piedad al maldito bastardo; primero al arma, y luego repetidas veces a su alrededor, el hombre terminó inmovilizado a la pared y con leves cortaduras en la piel.

Cuando se calmó, se acercó a Shinichi alarmado. "¡Kudō! ¿¡Estás bien ?! ¿¡Dónde estás herido ?!" Kuroba se hinco frente al detective, inspeccionado de cerca la herida de bala, al menos no se veía profunda pero aún así sangraba.

"Estoy bien, Kuroba-san. Solo fue un raspón" Le resto importancia, sonriendo para tranquilizarlo. "¿Tú estás herido en alguna parte?" Cuestionó preocupado, analizando si había algo mal en él. 

Kaito casi puso una cara de _¿es en serio?_ Y frunció el entrecejo. "¿Por qué hiciste algo tan imprudente ?, ¡Podrías haber muerto!" Reclamó enojado. 

Shinichi parpadeó extrañado, ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto? No era la primera vez que le disparaban y probablemente no sería la última. "Bueno, él te estaba apuntando y no podía permitir que un civil saliera herido" Explicó con un tono de _Duh_ y sus cejas se arquearon. "Y no podía permitir que tú salieras lastimado o peor ..." Shinichi agitó la cabeza ante el repentino pensamiento de un niño siendo asesinado, siente el miedo bajar por su garganta. "Arriesgaría mi vida mil veces por ti, si eso significa mantenerte a salvo, eres importante para mí, Kuroba-san" Confesó, mirando con seriedad y determinación al ladrón. 

Kaito se ruborizó por la honestidad de Kudō, ¿Era consciente de las cosas lindas que decía sin pensar? Se sintió más avergonzado al notar las miradas que los civiles le daban, estaban formando una escena.

_Realmente Shinichi sería su perdición algún día._

"Iré a buscar el bloqueador de señal para llamar a la policía ya la ambulancia" Dijo Shinichi poniéndose de pie aún con el brazo evitando el sangrado. "Tú ve y encuentra algo con qué atarlos"

Kaito se tragó el reclamo de 'estás herido y sangrando, siéntate y espera'. Sabía que sería en vano con una persona tan terca como lo era su Tantei-kun. Así que solo suspiró e hizo lo que se le ordenó. 

Poco después, la policía se hizo cargo de la situación y ambos fueron arrastrados a la ambulancia para curar sus heridas.

Cabe mencionar que las hazañas del detective y el mago se omitieron a los medios, ya que ambos prefieren el anonimato y por fortuna, ni las cámaras ni las víctimas vieron mucho.

Eso no quiere decir que salvarán de los regaños de sus amigas de la infancia al enterarse… Solo esperaba que ese tipo de cosas no volvieran a pasar (aunque siendo honestos, eso sería mucho pedir).

* * *

Shinichi se consideraba de manera no egocéntrica, listo, sabía que debía poseer un cierto grado de inteligencia si es capaz de resolver hasta el caso de asesinato más complicado, de armar operativos contra terroristas o secuestradores, y de usar su brillante ingenio para salir de situaciones difíciles.

Aún así, no entendía, ¿Cómo es que su lógica había fallado?

Si pudiera viajar cinco meses atrás, le daría una patada mortal a su yo del pasado; que pensó que era buena idea entablar una amistad con Kuroba Kaito, mago extraordinario; alter ego, Kaitō KID. Ya que contrario de lo que imaginó, en lugar de que su fanatismo disminuyera, ¡No hizo otra cosa más que aumentar!

La teoría dice que si le das a un niño la misma comida durante días se podría fastidiar de consumirla tantas veces, se aburren de jugar siempre el mismo videojuego, se hartan de rutinas no cambiantes y lo mismo aplicaba para los adultos. Bueno, pensándolo bien quizá debió suponer que su plan fallaría, siendo que nunca pudo dejar su adicción a la cafeína, ni los libros de Sherlock Holmes, ni los misterios, ni… ¿Cuál era el punto?

Aún así se prometió que renunciaría a cualquier sentimiento extraño por su antiguo rival, que dejaría sus extraños hábitos después del primer mes. Vaya equivocación… 

"¿Estás bien Shinichi?" Habló Kaito a su lado, sacándolo de sus profundos pensamientos. "De repente te quedaste callado". Sus cejas se juntaron en preocupación.

Ambos jóvenes se encuentran en la cafetería favorita del mago, situándose en la mesa que prácticamente tenía el nombre grabado de Kaito, un lugar bastante conocido para Kudō por obvias razones… 

"¿Qué? Oh sí, no te preocupes Kuroba-san" Le resto importancia el detective, dándole otro sorbo a su café. Ahora Kaito hizo un puchero molesto.

"Ya te dije que eres demasiado formal conmigo, ¡Háblame por mi nombre!" Exigió el mago, cruzándose de brazos. Shinichi solo logró sentir ternura por su amigo; negó con la cabeza.

"No podría hacer eso, eres un grado mayor que yo, después de todo". _Y absolutamente más asombroso_ . Configuró su mente. Kuroba solo rodó los ojos y se concentró en su postre de chocolate.

"Tenemos la misma edad, no debería contar cómo tú superior solo porque adelanté un año de universidad" Refunfuñó.

Shinichi vio curiosa la molestia de su amigo, realmente no comprendía porque le irritaba tanto el asunto del apellido, incluso intentó llamarle sin honorífico alguno pero el resultado fue el mismo. Ahora que lo pensaba, la mayoría de los otros fans le decían 'KID-SAMA', ¿Quizá le molestaba que se dirigiera a él como si fuera poca cosa ?. Eso sólo logró preocupar al detective.

"¡Y ni siquiera estamos en la misma facultad!" Gruñó el mago continuando las razones del porqué llamarlo por su apellido era una falta de respeto.

Los repentinos gritos del ladrón llamaron la atención de algunos comensales de la cafetería, Shinichi se disculpó con un gesto por el escándalo y después le dio una mirada crítica a su amigo, este solo hizo un puchero.

"Compórtate" Pidió el detective. Kaito afirmó que su cruce de brazos, optando por mirar hacia la calle por el ventanal. "No seas así, ¿No crees que sería malo si nos sacan de tu cafetería preferida?" Intenta negociar Shinichi, contrario a lo que esperaba. Kuroba le dirigió una mirada curiosa.

"¿Cómo sabes que es mi cafetería favorita? No te lo he dicho ..."

Shinichi sintió una punzada de pánico, otra vez había dicho algo fuera de lugar, ¡Esa era exactamente la razón por la cual ser amigo de la persona que admira es mala idea! Sobre todo cuando es un mago muy suspicaz.

"Bueno ... supuse que lo es ya que siempre venimos aquí por tu bomba diabética" Excusó Kudō, tratando de sonar lo más natural posible, no es como si pudiera decir que era porque tenía tiempo de conocerlo y que lo vigilaba constantemente. Para su fortuna Kaito parecía convencido.

Shinichi miró de reojo al mago, casi sintiendo como se fundía en su asiento, debería ser un delito parecer un modelo en un día normal en el set. Kuroba vestía unos jeans oscuros ajustados que en cualquier otra persona se verían ridículos, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero color roja con tenis del mismo color, un suéter ligero color gris con cuello de camisa rosado; sabía que Kaito se sintió orgulloso de su sentido de la moda, incluso usaba un juego de accesorios que consiste en un collar rectangular de cadena larga y reloj negro.

Ahora se sintió un poco avergonzado de la simpleza de su conjunto, solo vestía un cuello de tortuga negro y pantalones de mezclilla blancos sin olvidar su reloj con dardo tranquilizante que había pedido al profesor Agasa adaptara a su tamaño real, después de todo; es mejor prevenir que lamentar. Tomó la taza de café entre ambas manos nuevamente, el calor se sintió bien en sus dedos, siendo mediados de noviembre cuando iniciaba a refrescar, su debilitado system inmune lo agradecía. ¿Podría llegar a sacar alguna foto de su mago entre los árboles otoñales? (¡Spoiler! Si lo conseguiste)

La misma mesera que había entregado sus pedidos dejó esta vez un plato con su postre favorito, Pay de limón. Shinichi alzó una ceja inquisitiva, Kaito también vio la escena con curiosidad.

“Disculpa, yo no ordene esto” Le dijo a la camarera, después cuestionó al mago quien negó realizó esa petición.

"Oh, la rebanada ha sido invitada por la mesa de por allá" La mesera señaló con la mano dicha mesa, Shinichi role que se trataba de tres chicas que no parecían tener más de 16 años, ellas al notar la mirada del detective chillaron emocionadas y enseguida le saludaron desde su lugar. Kudo les dio una sonrisa amable y regresó a la camarera.

"Agradezca por mi su cordialidad, pero permítame pagar por la rebanada, no quisiera que gastaran innecesariamente su dinero en mi" Dijo Shinichi suavemente, la chica asintió y se retiró a seguir con su trabajo. Dio la primera probada al postre, sintiendo la explosión de sabor en su boca, le gustaba la mezcla ácida y poco dulce en medidas correctas. Soltó un suspiro de satisfacción.

Al regresar su atención a su amigo, sintió sus mejillas arder. Kaito tenía una expresión de cariño total en su rostro y más parecía entretenido en verle, que en comer su propio postre.

"Parece que tienes un club de fans bastante lindo" Inquirió Kuroba, Shinichi sonrió.

"La verdad es que no entiendo que es lo que podrían admirar de un detective de homicidios como yo" Dijo pensativo.

Kaito puso una expresión de '¿Hablas en serio?'. "Shinichi, no solo eres atractivo. Eres brillante, tu habilidad deductiva está más allá del propio Sherlock Holmes" Kudō quiso corregir eso, nadie era más listo que Holmes. Sin embargo dejó a su amigo continuar. "Te he visto atrapar sicarios, prevenir ataques terroristas a gran escala, ir tras asesinos, derrocar una organización entera, además de todas las habilidades y conocimientos en demasiadas áreas. Y lo más importante, te he visto interponer tus ideales y arriesgar tu vida ante cualquier persona, sin importar si es un criminal o civil con tal de que nadie salga herido "Expresó, dándole una mirada determinada qué hizo darse cuenta al detective que sus palabras eran totalmente honestas.

Shinichi tardó unos segundos en responder hasta que algo hizo clic en su cabeza. Algunas cosas que mencionó, fueron hechas por su yo encogido, Kaito no se había dado cuenta de su desliz, ¿y quién era él para mencionarlo ?, en su lugar optó por concentrarse en lo que a su parecer era más importante. "¿Piensas que soy atractivo? " Cuestionó un poco sonrojado, aunque alguna parte de su cerebro le recordó su gran parecido que compartían, ¿Kaito era un poco narcisista entonces?

El mago hizo una mueca. "¿De todo lo que dije eso es todo lo que se quedó en tu mente?" Shinichi trato de parecer ofendido por la poca fe, se inclinó un poco más a la mesa, dándole una mirada divertida a su adversario.

"¿Puedes culparme? Viniendo de ti es bastante halagador, siendo que pareces un modelo recién salido de un set de otoño. No me vendría mal vender tus fotos, en poco tiempo me haría millonario."

Kaito tuvo sentimientos encontrados, por una parte se sintió feliz de que Shinichi lo considera bastante atractivo como para compararlo con un modelo, digo, después de todo se había tomado la molestia de elegir un outfit llamativo para ser notado por su interés amoroso. Sin embargo, por el otro lado le irritaba un poco que Kudō subestime su propia belleza y encanto, a pesar de las ropas simples que usaba, detectó al menos 4 chicas y 5 hombres que daban miradas insistentes a su detective. Shinichi fácilmente podría ser una obra de arte que todos quisieran poseer y aún así, Kaito tenía la dicha de tener toda su atención en esos momentos. 

Disimuladamente, el mago le dedicó una sonrisa presumida a las personas que devoraban con la mirada a su amigo, irónicamente, eso causó que unos dejaran de prestarle atención al detective para concentrarse en él, pero Kaito no se dio cuenta, pues Shinichi comenzó a relatar un caso en el que se había envuelto recientemente, ganando la atención completa de Kuroba, Kudō sonrió satisfecho por ello, _Kaito solo debe prestarle atención a él._

Poco después de pagar en la cafetería y de pasar prácticamente todo el día juntos, ambos se dirigieron a la estación de autobuses, ya que Shinichi tenía que volver a casa antes de que anocheciera. Fue justo antes de abordar el vehículo que Kudō le dijo unas palabras desconcertantes al mago.

"Ah, y sobre lo que dijiste de mí en la cafetería" Kudō sonrió. "Estoy agradecido de que pienses tan bien de mi, es muy amable de tu parte, Kuroba-san" Todo rastro de alegría desapareció en un instante. "Sin embargo, hay ciertas cosas de las que no me siento orgulloso, no soy una persona completamente digna de admiración" Esa última reflexión fue acompañada con un gesto de culpa completa, esa expresión no le quedaba nada bien a su detective. Pero no pudo negar lo que dijo, Shinichi ya se había ido antes de que se diera cuenta, con la promesa de verse después.

El cielo era tan oscuro.

Apretó los puños, sintiéndose un hipócrita. "Comparado conmigo, Meitantei" Suspiró. "Eres un santo, no eres tú quien engaña a todos los que amas para protegerlos. Tú ya eres libre y yo solo soy un solitario ladrón" Susurro a la luna, ella se había convertido en su única compañía de sus fechorías nocturnas. En silencio emprendió caminata hacia su hogar.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que empezó a robar joyas para buscar una piedra mítica que prometía la vida eterna, casi cuatro años y aún no podía encontrar a Pandora ni mandar tras las rejas a quienes asesinaron a su padre.

Kaito estaba _tan_ cansado y _tan_ solo que a veces solo quería colgar la toalla, pero no podía darse ese lujo, tenía a quienes proteger, necesitar hacer justicia. Solo por eso podía seguir de pie dando su mejor sonrisa y volar acompañado por la luz de luna.

Mientras que Shinichi derrocó a una organización criminal mucho más grande que la suya en el cuerpo de un niño de 7 años. ¿Cómo siquiera podría compararse con alguien tan increíble?

Esa era una de las principales razones por la cual no se atrevía a hacer algún movimiento con el detective. Sus sentimientos eran únicamente unilaterales y no quería arruinar la amistad que poco a poco comenzó a resurgir entre ambos. Además, ¿Qué oportunidad tendría un simple ladrón con el mejor detective que ha conocido?

_Ninguna, absolutamente ninguna_ .

* * *

Hakuba Saguru está bastante intrigado y preocupado.

No se trata sobre su relación con su preciosa novia Aoko o sobre el puesto de consultor de la policía o de sus clases en la universidad. Más bien su preocupación radica en la carencia o ausencia de bromas pesadas hecha a su persona por parte del mago / ladrón, y no, no es masoquista, simplemente es hilarante siendo que en todos los años que tiene de conocer a Kuroba Kaito; en ningún momento mostró piedad por él; no había señas de colores extravagantes en su cabello, ni trajes extraños o burlas hirientes; incluso los atracos de KID ya no tenían esa chispa brillante que solía tener tiempo atrás, solo enigmas simples, trucos a medias y robos aburridos, nada suficientemente llamativo.

Esa era la razón principal por el cual aceptó salir junto con su novia, Kuroba, las amigas de Kudō y el mismo Kudō a comer en un restaurante ubicado en Beika. Otro de sus motivos de preocupación y curiosidad era la relación reciente de amistad del detective y el ladrón, aún le parecía extraña la situación en la que se conocieron ambos chicos, si bien, de por sí una convención de KID le causaba ya bastantes escalofríos; la manera en que Kudō apareció en la escena del crimen y se desenvolvió en el caso como si desde un principio hubiera estado ahí; le descolocó de cierta manera que, cuando logró salir de su ensoñación el culpable ya había sido retenido, además, ¿Esos zapatos blancos que usaba Kudō era indicación de algo? O quizás solo fue su imaginación porque nadie más pareció notar ese detalle de la mala combinación de traje con calzado.

Sin embargo, ¿Kudō tenía motivos ocultos de su repentina cercanía con el mejor amigo de su novia ?, ¿Tenía algo que ver con su alter ego? Bien, eso último no tenía sentido del todo, Hakuba nunca había visto alguna interacción de Kudō con KID ya que el detective no había asistido a ninguno de los atracos, una vez cuestionó a su compañero sobre sus razones y las líneas exactas que dijo fueron: _'Mi área son los homicidios, no estoy realmente interesado en los robos de joyas de manera extravagante'._ Aunque la forma en que lo dijo fue casi automáticamente como si estuvo previamente ensayada y pulida hasta que sonara natural.

Aun así no explicaba el interés palpable que mostraba al mago, es cierto que Kuroba comenzaba a hacerse un nombre con los shows gratuitos en los parques y pequeñas presentaciones en hoteles, pero aún no era lo suficientemente reconocido como para saber de su existencia. Sin embargo, algo se sintió incorrecto de alguna manera, no cuadraba la situación. Quizá el brillo particular en los ojos de Kudō cada vez que veía a Kuroba eran un indicio de algo.

"¿Ya pensaron que van a ordenar?" preguntó el camarero, a pesar de no ser un restaurante ostentoso usaba un corbatín y chaleco, su cara le recordaba vagamente a un Husky siberiano, con toda la cosa de restos juguetones y necesitado de atención.

Él ordenó gyoza (obviamente no faltaron las burlas de Kuroba _'Obviamente tenías que elegir algo pretencioso, pomposo'_ , al parecer hoy si estaba de humor) Aoko y Kudō pidieron Omurice, la chica de cabello castaño con expresión pellizcada (¿Sonoko?) Optó por algo que sonaba gourmet, la chica con gran parecido a su novia (Ran) pidió sopa de miso y Kuroba para sorpresa de nadie saltó al postre. _('No haga caso al tonto este, para él un curry poco condimentado_ ' Configuró Aoko, dándole una mirada de advertencia por si pensaba objetar.)

Saguru se ordenó un momento para apreciar el en la que se sentaron. Las mesas de restaurante eran rectangulares y podrían perfectamente 8 personas, sin embargo estaban estratégicamente acomodadas en 3 x 3 sillas (las dos restantes irían en los laterales) En las tres primeras sillas se ubicaba Sonoko, Ran y Shinichi, y en las tres restantes Hakuba, Aoko y Kaito, quedando así Kuroba y Shinichi frente a frente.

El local era bonito, ambientado entre lo moderno y lo rústico, la iluminación era bastante tenue, tanto las paredes y el suelo eran de caoba, había linternas en formas simétricas que colgaban de techo, uno que otro cuadro con arte moderno, adornos florales, vidriería. A la izquierda podía observar unas escaleras que seguramente llevarían al segundo piso y una barra de bebidas de lado derecho, al fondo los baños. De todas maneras, ¿Para qué estaban reunidos?

Y como si su novia había leído su mente, reitero la conversación lejos del tema: ¿Por qué los artistas hacen tantos cuadros sobre líneas verticales con puntos? al tópico principal: el reciente contrato de Kuroba con el teatro de Beika.

"¡Realmente estoy muy contenta con tu logro, Kaito!" Felicitó Nakamori, luciendo orgullosa por el momento de su mejor amigo.

Cada quien se dedicó a darles las felicitaciones al mago, acompañado de aplausos y elogios, la sonrisa de Kuroba reflejaba felicidad auténtica y no tenía rastros falsos de sentimientos engañosos. Kaito estaba radiante.

Poco después siguieron platicando de forma amena de diferentes tópicos, de reojo Hakuba observaba las distintas reacciones de su compañero detective y del mago, quienes parecían absortos en su propia burbuja de comodidad, ahora estaba seguro que el reciente buen humor del chico bromista tenía que ver con una persona en específico, se notaba su cambio comparado con meses anteriores. Suspiró, era mejor salir de dudas.

Hakuba se levantó de la silla, haciendo un ruido seco que llamó la atención de todos los presentes en la mesa. "Kudō-kun, ¿Podría hablarrte de algo?" Pidió el londinense, las cejas del contrario se contrajeron, diciendo sutilmente que le explicara la razón. Así que mintió. "Es sobre un caso en el que he estado sumergido últimamente, sé que no es el mejor momento pero me gustaría saber tu punto de vista." Shinichi pareció creerle ya que siguió al rubio cerca del área del baño de caballeros, lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie pudiera escuchar su conversación.

Kudō se cruzó de brazos, dándole una mirada crítica, de esas que daba a los culpables de un crimen, Hakuba se sintió levemente intimidado pero no lo demostró. "¿Y bien, de qué se trata ?, Estoy bastante seguro que ambos somos consultores en la misma división y no he escuchado sobre ningún caso reciente en estas semanas" El tono en el que hablo indicó que prefería evitar los rodeos y esperaba que fuera directo al grano.

Y así lo hizo. "¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Kuroba-kun?" Hakuba se sintió asqueado cuando se dio cuenta de que sonó como un padre sobre-protector, no se perdió el detalle del leve estremecimiento en Shinichi.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Intento lucir calmado, fallo. "No tengo ninguna intención oculta, Kuroba-san es solo mi amigo" 

Hakuba casi quiso gritarle que era un mentiroso, con suerte se contuvo. "Solo pienso que es un poco extraño la situación en la que se conocieron y cómo fue que tuviste un repentino interés por él. Kuroba no era tan conocido en esos momentos, no comparten clases ni están en la misma carrera y no han coincidido ninguna vez más que en la convención de KID, así que siento que me estoy perdiendo algo, ¿Podrías explicarme, Kudō-kun? " Término, juzgando le con la mirada. Hakuba no estaba seguro si debería sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo por causar ese tipo de expresión en el detective.

Shinichi nunca podría ganarse la vida como un actor, eso o su cara era muy expresiva. Tenía el rostro que tiene un niño cuando su madre lo cacha tomando dinero del bolso, sorpresa por estar al descubierto y una cara pellizcada cuando lo regañan. Aunque lo siguiente que hizo descolocó al de ojos burdeos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo el lenguaje corporal cambió. Shinichi sonrió con suficiencia, y le dio unos ojos divertidos.

"¿Sabes ?, No entiendo tu punto. El tono en que lo dices hace que suene como si hubiera algo implícito ahí. ¿Que tal si solo tuve un flechazo con Kaito ?, Digo, el es _más caliente que el sol de verano_ , ¿No crees? " Dijo con un tono de voz que podría sonar seductor para alguien que está en el mismo barco, Hakuba sintió un escalofrío no agradable, y el hecho de que Kudō sonreía con tanta coquetería le hacía pensar que estaba frente a Kuroba, reprimió una arqueada. "Quizá solo quería conocerlo mejor y ver si tenía el camino despejado antes de actuar, si sabes a lo que me refiero." Se encogió de hombros viéndose casual. "¿Acaso eres un obstáculo? Esta parece la clásica escena de celos ..."

Hakuba retrocedió horrorizado, negando evasivo. ¿Él y Kuroba? Juntos… tomándose de la mano, debajo de un árbol, be- ¡Infiernos, no! Jamas de los jamases. Antes preferiría **morir** . Ugh… iba a necesitar un lavado de cerebro para borrar esa imagen mental.

"Hakuba-kun, déjame decirte que no pienso rendirme con Kaito y que no deberías pensar en engañar a Nakamori-san, ella no se merece eso ..." 

Kudō no parecía querer parar su discurso, llegando a niveles de comparación entre sus atributos contra los de Hakuba y regañar moralmente al londinense por su aparente infidelidad hacia su novia de años, Saguru cada vez se sintió mas enfermo y asqueado por las palabras del detective del este, si alguna vez llegó a respetarlo ahora se lamentaba de ese hallazgo. 

Con una mano, cubrió la boca de Kudō, éste, notando las distintas tonalidades de verde y azul que había en su cara, se sintió un poco culpable por lograr ese estado en su compañero, quizás se había pasado con su mentira. Hakuba no pudo más y gruñó: "¡Kuroba es KID!" Apartando su mano del contrario continuar. "No es nada de lo que te estás imaginando, así que por favor para. La verdadera razón por la que me parece extraño tu comportamiento es porque pensé que estabas buscando pruebas incriminatorias para acusarlo de ser KID" Volvió a suspirar, por alguna razón esa conversación le parecía aún más agotadora que la que tuvo con el padre de su novia cuando hicieron su relación oficial.

Shinichi parecía incrédulo. "¿Kuroba es KID?" Se atrevió a preguntar después de un rato en silencio, Saguru notó un leve tono demasiado agudo pero no dijo nada al respecto. "Disculpa, pero nunca he ido a un atraco de KID por lo que no encuentro parentesco alguno. Así que, ¿Te importaría explicarme la situación?" Solo así, Hakuba se dio cuenta de lo hondo que había metido la pata al revelar el secreto que desde un principio quería negar y evitar que descubriera el otro detective.

Viendo que no tenía otra escapatoria, Saguru le explicado con lujo de detalle toda la información que había adquirido a través de los años al ser uno de los oficiales presentes en los atracos, las similitudes que encontraron en sus años de compartir clases con el mago y las habilidades que solo una persona podría tener y muchos otros detalles importantes en su deducción. En ese punto Hakuba no tenía ninguna duda sobre la doble vida de Kaito Kuroba.

Kudō tenía esa pose pensativa que solía usar cuando trataba de averiguar la manera en que el culpable realizó el asesinato. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaban conversando pero estaba seguro que no tardarían en buscarlos, y parecía que Shinichi llegó a la misma conclusión.

"Lo que dices son solo pruebas circunstanciales" Fue lo primero que dijo, algo que sinceramente él habría pensado años atrás. Shinichi sonrió tranquilamente antes de continuar. "Pero es lo suficientemente creíble para abrir una investigación, sin embargo todo lo que me has dicho nadie más parece que lo haya notado y tú no has informado nada y creo saber porque" Hakuba no se perdió el detalle de cómo los ojos de Shinichi se engancharon hacia arriba en una mueca de complacencia. "Te preocupas por Kuroba, lo consideras tu amigo y solo quieres protegerlo. Solo finges llevarte mal con por razones que desconozco, pero sé que ambos se consideran buenos amigos. Y esa es la razón por la que desconfiaste de mis intenciones."

Hakuba al darse cuenta de que tenía razón, sonrió ya con más confianza. "Supongo que tienes razón, y aunque ya se la respuesta quizá solo quiero la satisfacción de que lo admita" Comentó restando le importancia, ahora miro con curiosidad al detective. "Parece que aún sabiendo todo eso no te rendirás, pensé que eras mas recto con la ley, sin embargo no parece molestarte en absoluto que Kuroba sea un ladrón internacionalmente conocido" Hakuba entrecerró los ojos, viendo con desdén a su adversario.

Shinichi forzó una sonrisa. "¿Supongo que es amor ...?" Incluso él no sabía cuánto tiempo podía aguantar mintiendo tan descaradamente al amigo de su ídolo, algo ya comenzó a retorcerse en su interior por difamar sus sentimientos de admiración. Prefirió ignorar esas emociones para concentrarse en algo que le estaba molestando de las cosas dichas por Hakuba. "Hay tres cosas que me causan intriga de lo que me contaste" Dijo, levantando tres dedos para enumerar. "Dices que no sabes la intención de los robos que realiza KID ya que siempre regresa las joyas, pero que busca algo en específico."

Era cierto que aún cuando era Conan, Kaitō siempre dijo con una cara de decepción que no era lo que estaba buscando, en su momento pensó que se trataba de un juego o que buscaba la adrenalina, ya que en algunas ocasiones se dedicaba en revelar imitaciones , otras veces ayudaba a quien se lo pedía, robaba cuadros o piezas invaluables. Considero que lo hacía para burlarse y divertirse un rato.

"Así es. Siempre que roba una joya es cuando hay luna llena y parece comprobar algo con la luz, como si tuviera algo oculto dentro de la joya"

¿Que podría ocultar una joya que solo se viera a la luz de la luna? No podría ir a preguntar directamente al ladrón, eso arruinaría todo por completo.

"Lo segundo que llamó mi atención es que comentaste que KID no es el único buscando algo, que hay algunos atracos donde se han escuchado disparos." 

Eso de cierta manera se lo esperaba, sabía que además de los detectives existía cierta parte de la población que se consideraba anti-KID, pero por lo que comentaba era un cierto grupo que permanecía persistente en darle fin al caballero ladrón.

"Si, a veces vienen de edificios contiguos o en la misma complejo en el que estamos. Cuando han ido a buscar no han encontrado nada, bueno a no ser que se considera una pista un sombrero negro" Dijo Hakuba en un tono distante. "Son bastante cautelosos…"

Algo hizo click en la mente de Shinichi, trabajaban en las sombras, con vestimenta que seguramente eran negras, cautelosos, y no les importa a quienes se interfieren en sus planes; la organización de negro.

"¿Qué es lo último que llamó tu atención?" Cuestionó Saguru, queriendo apresurar la conversación, quería regresar con su novia. 

“La situación en la que conociste a KID; lo usaste como cebo para atraer a un asesino que usa la hipnosis, Spider ”.

Hakuba asintió. "He perseguido a ese criminal desde Londres, solo que parece que su repentino objetivo es deshacerse de KID"

Shinichi había escuchado de ese asesino hace algún tiempo, incluso había un posible sospechoso, un ilusionista conocido mundialmente como Gunter Von Goldberg II, su edad es desconocida al igual que su nacionalidad, aunque parece ser alemán, pero esos momentos se encuentran de gira. _Quizá también pertenece a la organización, ¿Existirá una rama que tenga nombres clave de animales?_

Sin embargo, eso no era lo que más le preocupaba.

"Hakuba, solo una cosa más ..." Shinichi habló con voz apagada, Saguru se vio sorprendido por el repentino cambio del detective. "Bueno no sé mucho sobre KID, dijiste que te que parecía que últimamente los atracos te parecían monótonos comparado con otros años"

No era algo que se comentaba tanto en los foros de fans de KID ya que raramente se tenían videos exclusivos de algún atraco, being que la policía no permitía la entrada a los periodistas, así que no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba en el interior . Ahora se lamentaba el no haber asistido… 

"Uhm ... supongo que ya no son tan extravagantes como antes, ahora solo se dedica a robar la joya y casi no juega con la fuerza de tareas. Supongo que tiene así casi un año." Hakuba vio en dirección hacia su novia y finalmente dijo "Deberíamos volver con los demás"

Kudō asintió distraídamente antes de seguir al otro detective. Eso último que dijo le preocupó de cierta manera, si sus cálculos eran correctos el tiempo en el repentino cambio en Kaitō concordaba con la fecha en la que regresó a su cuerpo original, cuando dejó de ser Conan y no volvió a los atracos de KID.

¿Él era el culpable de todo eso?

….

"Ahí va de nuevo ese friki de los misterios" Sonoko gruñó una vez que Shinichi y Hakuba se alejaron para hablar sobre un caso de asesinato. "¡Siempre lo mismo !, ¿Qué no puede olvidar su obsesión ni por un momento?" Suzuki azotó las palmas en la mesa plana en un berrinche infantil. 

Ran la regañó por su comportamiento y la tranquilizó. "Bueno, no es como si fuera completamente extraño para nosotras, al menos ya sabemos que está un poco obsesionado con los casos" Dio un sorbo a su bebida con total calma, contrario a su amiga que estaba exaltada. "Lo siento por eso Kuroba-kun, ni siquiera en este día tan importante saca sus narices de los asesinatos" A pesar de que su sonrisa era tierna, sus ojos tenían un brillo espeluznante que causó un escalofrío en Kaito, cómicamente retrocedió en su silla .

Aoko se unió a la conversación. "¿Realmente Kudō-kun está tan obsesionado con los misterios?" _Inocente, inocente Aoko_ pensaron ambas chicas ante su pregunta.

Sonoko casi gritó, llamando a la atención de algún que otro comensal. "¡Es de lo peor! Siempre que escucha un grito va directo hacia la fuente, no tienen sentido común, ni auto-conservación; ni le importa arriesgar su vida con tal de resolver el caso" 

"Cada vez que está en una investigación se olvida de comer o dormir, lo mismo pasa cuando está muy enfrascado en un libro de Holmes." Secundo Mouri, con preocupación en su rostro. "Antes al menos me dejaba ayudar con las tareas domésticas ya preparar su comida pero desde que regresó de ese caso importante dijo que no debía preocuparme por esas cosas y que se haría responsable" Suspiró, enlazando sus manos sobre la mesa.

"Se podría decir que al menos ya es más funcional, pero estoy seguro que en las revisiones semanales que hacemos en sus estanterías hay más café que otra cosa, es adicto a la cafeína" A pesar de los comentarios mordaces de Sonoko aún se preocupaba de cierta manera por su amigo detective.

Aoko pareció pensativa, sin embargo agregado. "Parece que Kudō-kun tiene ciertas conductas obsesivas, es un poco espeluznante, ¿No lo crees, Kaito? 

Kaito parpadeó hacia su amiga, estaba tan concentrado en la información de Shinichi que no notó el momento en que la atención de las chicas se centró en él. ¿Qué había dicho Aoko? Algo sobre Shinichi siendo ¿Espeluznante?

Casi miro ofendido a su mejor amiga, ¡Cómo se atrevía a adjuntar palabras fact hacia su detective! La muy ingrata infiel, eso era una blasfemia, aunque que podría esperar de la chica que está saliendo con Hakubastard. 

A pesar de los miles de comentarios que quiso decirle a su amiga por insultar a Shinichi, lo único que dijo bajó su póker face perfecta fue: "No creo que sea del todo raro, sólo son sus gustos y respetarlos. Además, Ahoko, fue tu novio hablar quien llamó a Shinichi para de un caso "Comentó vengativo. Sintiéndose satisfacción con el entrecejo fruncido en la chica. "Y no mencionemos el conjunto de Sherlock que tiene el pomposo, y su alc… ¡Ay!" Gritó Kaito, Aoko le había proporcionado un pisotón por debajo de la mesa. Antes de que pudiera reclamar su acción Sonoko interrumpió viéndose impresionada.

"¡Alto ahí, alto ahí! Kuroba-san, eso casi sonó como si estuvieras defendiendo a tu hombre!" Kaito sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, ¿Tan obvio había sido? Y como si la respuesta fuera sí, Sonoko volvió a azotar las manos en la mesa. "No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo al entrar en el terreno de Shinichi, probablemente nunca tendrán un tiempo en paz porque le llueven los cadáveres, ocasionalmente te van a secuestrar, sufrirás ataques de criminales, o terroristas, ladrones -Kaito quiso reír ante la ironía- las posibilidades de variación, chico. " Suzuki exhaló dramáticamente.

Kaito ya sabía la extraña suerte que tenía Shinichi, y eso no significa que sea totalmente su culpa, incluso si alguna de las situaciones peligrosas les seguía, como ladrón fantasma era totalmente capaz de salir de cualquier experiencia peligrosa. Incluso hace unos meses estuvieron envueltos en una asaltó de un banco ...

"Sin embargo, eso no es lo peor, ¡Shinichi es tan idiota como para darse cuenta de algo! Su inteligencia emocional es de un niño de 5 años, es tan capaz de confundir el amor con algo así como la admiración, ese mocoso… "Sonoko finalizó, dándole un gran trago a su limonada.

Ran sonrió apenada por el escándalo de su amiga, Kaito tragó saliva cuando Mouri conectó sus ojos y le sonrió con dulzura. "¿Sabes? Quizá Sonoko tiene razón, pero si de algo estoy segura es de que Shinichi haría cualquier cosa para protegerte de quien quiera hacerte daño." Ran tenía la voz dulce que tenía una madre hacia su hijo. "Solo te pido que seas paciente con él, Kuroba-kun. Quizá al final del día te lleves una sorpresa" Agregó con un tono misterioso, cuando quiso hurgar más sobre el tema, se dio cuenta de que Shinichi ya estaba de regreso.

Incluso si supiese el significado de esas palabras, no se atrevería a dar un paso con el detective, no cuando tenía una gran carga sobre sus hombros, no cuando podría arriesgar la vida de Shinichi, no cuando era un gran mentiroso.

El resto de la cena no fue igual de animada, principalmente porque tanto Kaito como Shinichi tenían sus pensamientos en otros lugares. Ahora ambos sabían cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.

* * *

Esa misma noche, Shinichi se reunió con el mini científico, tras conversar la información obtenida por el londinense, Haibara y Kudō llegaron a la misma hipótesis sobre los perseguidores de KID, una rama baja de la organización que quedó absuelta de la principal. Por lo que Haibara sabía, esa rama estaba más centrada al robo de joyas como a las falsificaciones. Eso explicaba porque su blanco era KID.

"¿Sabes algo sobre una joya extraña que tenga algo oculto en su interior?" Haibara arqueo una ceja, como no entendiendo a qué se refería. "Parece ser que el objetivo de KID es una joya con esa especificación, siempre busca algo en la piedra cuando hay luna llena." Explicó el detective, Ai entrecerró los ojos antes de empezar a trabajar en su computadora.

Tras un último clic, Haibara retomo la palabra. "Aquí hay algo" La niña se movió para dejar ver la pantalla al detective. Entonces Shinichi leyó.

¿Pandora?

"Se dice que esta joya da inmortalidad, según esto, al ser iluminada a la luz de luna, si es la correcta tendrá un brillo rojizo en el interior." Haibara informó, dando detalles sobre el cometa Voley y lágrimas de sirena. Shinichi absorbió la información cual si fuera esponja. "Parece que ese es el objetivo de la organización, y cierto ladrón-san se interpone en su búsqueda ridícula." acometió estirando sus brazos. Sinceramente trabajar con Shinichi siempre le resultaba agotador.

Kudō no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados ante el inminente peligro que acechaba al ladrón fantasma.

"¿Y bien, qué vas a hacer ahora?" La chica preguntó, sonriendo divertida ya que sabía la respuesta.

Shinichi le sonrió de vuelta, con un brillo de determinación en sus ojos. "Es hora de que Kid-Killer reaparezca".

* * *

"¡Todos, estén preparados Kaitō KID aparecerá en 10 minutos! ¡Esta vez lo atraparemos!" Exclamó Nakamori Ginzo, con el mismo tono efusivo de siempre. Sus subordinados corearon en acuerdo.

_Como si eso fuera posible, Nakamori-Keibu._ Pensó Kaito, estaba disfrazado como uno de los guardianes de la puerta. El objetivo de esa noche era el Sky Silver, un ópalo de gran tamaño. Realmente no tenía esperanza de que se tratara de Pandora, por lo cual no tenía la intención de hacer un espectáculo demasiado grande; solo unas cuantas bombas de humo, piso pegajoso y pequeñas trampas, en otras palabras, algo que los distrajera lo suficiente para escapar, ya quería llegar a casa y beber una taza de chocolate caliente, hacia bastante frio esa noche.

“Señor, tiene una llamada de un inspector de la división uno” Dijo uno de los policías, extendiendo un celular, Nakamori arqueó una ceja, curioso, no era usual recibir llamadas de la división de homicidios y menos cuando el atraco de KID estaba tan cerca de empezar.

Sin más, tomó el celular y se lo colocó al oído. "Aquí el inspector Nakamori, espero que sea rápido, estoy algo ocupado"

Kaito emoción con preocupación la escena, ¿acaso había pasado algo malo? Kuroba miró el reloj en la pared, ¡Faltaban solo 5 minutos para que empezara el atraco! Debía irse para cambiarse, después descubriría de que se trataba.

...

"¡NIÑO, NIÑO, NIÑO, NIÑO, NIÑO!" Aclamaban los fans desde afuera del hotel Hyatt Regency Tokyo en que se llevará a cabo el atraco, alzando pancartas y carteles para animar al ladrón, poco les importaba las bajas temperaturas de esa noche de noviembre. ¡Kaitō KID Necesita el apoyo de sus fans más leales!

3 ...

2 ...

1 ...

Y entonces todas las luces se apagaron, bajo una explosión de humo blanco, el ladrón fantasma Kaitō 1412 apareció arriba de la entrada del hotel. Los fanáticos chillaron al estar en presencia de su ídolo, quien sonreía con las manos en los bolsillos. "¡Señoras y señores, me complace su asistencia en cada uno de mis espectáculos!" Gritó KID, los vitoreos de la gente hizo que su sonrisa se enganchara. “Como advertí, esta noche estoy aquí para obtener al Sky Silver, y con el calor que me proporciona su fe, confíen en que tendremos la victoria.

Los fanáticos se animaron entusiasmados, llamando al nombre del ladrón y aplaudiendo con más fuerza. "¡Es hora de un espectáculo!" Fue lo último que dijo KID antes de desaparecer en una cortina de humo y una lluvia de pétalos de rosa blancos, simulando ser nieve.

...

Kaito no dudo en deslizarse por los conductos de ventilación, no había tenido la intención de aparecer frente a sus fans, no obstante se sintió un poco culpable por tenerlos afuera en esas condiciones climáticas, quizás en su próximo atraco exigirá a la fuerza de tareas que permitieran entrar a sus fans si la temperatura era demasiada alta.

Estando ya en el conducto de la habitación en que la piedra estaba resguardada detuvo sus pasos, escuchaba el mismo escándalo de siempre de Nakamori y sus hombres, eso es bueno, significa que nada malo pasó.

Lanzó una bola de humo por la rejilla, los gritos de sorpresa y toses de la policía reclamaron en respuesta, en un dos por tres ya estaba sobre la repisa en la habitación repleta de nubes de colores.

“Muy buenas noches caballeros, como prometí me llevaré al ópalo” Dijo KID sonriendo burlón, dudaba que alguien pudiera verlo con claridad. 

"¡NIÑO, bastardo!" Gruñó Nakamori, buscando a tientas al ladrón. "¡Encuentren a KID y traiganlo ante mi!" Ordenó a sus subordinados, quienes no tardarán en acatar su petición. Kaito soltó una risa maníaca, preparando su próximo truco. "¡Agh, oye mocoso!" dio un grito ahogado.

Un sonido sordo. El sonido de un botón siendo girado. Algo es inflado. Un destello a lo lejano. "¡Ve!" Shinichi grita. Kaito palidece, ojos en grande, sonrisa maníaca. Y entonces un balón de fútbol es disparado en su dirección, Kuroba esquiva el proyectil con una voltereta hacia atrás. 

El humo se dispersa y todo se queda muy quieto. Policías están a gatas, otros tomándose los unos a los otros, con la esperanza de que se trate de KID, Nakamori está besando el piso. Ladrón y detective quedan frente a frente. Sonríen, con sus sentidos alertas, esperando el próximo movimiento de su adversario. Shinichi no puede leer bien su expresión por el monóculo y el sombrero haciendo sombra en sus facciones. ¿Está feliz de verlo ?, ¿Sorprendido ?, ¿Enojado?

_¡¿Qué diablos está haciendo Kudo aquí ?!_ Cuestiona internamente aterrado. ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de que lo engaño? ¿Estará ahí para arrestarlo por mentir sobre su doble vida ?, ¡No entendía nada! Lo peor de todo es que no podía ver bien su cara debido a los lentes que llevaba puestos. Si no estaba tan preocupado se tomaría cuenta para admitir que se veía realmente lindo con gafas en su versión adulta.

"¡Atrapen a un NIÑO!" Grita alguien a la distancia, sonaba como un Nakamori recuperado de su caída. Cuando los hombres del inspector quisieron dar un paso, cayeron sin gracia como sacos de papas. Descubriendo demasiado tarde que sus zapatos están pegados con un tipo de pegamento viscoso.

Y esa fue la señal que necesito Kaito para desaparecer tras lanzar una bomba cegadora. KID corría a toda velocidad, siendo perseguido por algunos hombres que no cayeron en la trampa. Eso sería un laberinto de pasillos y habitaciones si no hubiera memorizado el mapa del hotel, en un rato los gritos y reclamos de los oficiales se escuchan más distantes.

Kaito abrió la puerta que daba directo a la azotea, camino hacia el borde del techo, tal parecía que Shinichi no lo había seguido. Suspiró aliviado, si no hubiera sido por los gritos de Nakamori se habría quedado como una piedra frente a él. Sacó la joya de su bolsillo, alzó su mano hacia la luz de la luna para comprobar, tal y como esperaba no pasó nada, joya equivocada.

"¿No es lo que buscabas?" Dijo alguien a sus espaldas, Kaito se tensó. Shinichi finalmente lo alcanzó.

Kuroba trató de relajarse, casualmente deslizó la joya por su bolsillo y encaró con su póker face al detective. "Vaya, Tantei-kun. Has crecido desde la última vez que te vi" Dijo en tono neutro, esperaba que Kudō no notara el leve temblor en su voz. "¿A qué debo el honor de tu presencia en uno de mis espectáculos?" _Después de tanto tiempo._ Recordó rencoroso.

"Escuché por ahí que estás en problemas y quise venir a comprobar" Confesó Shinichi, con una expresión seria. 

Si eso era verdad, significa que no tiene idea de su identidad, porque de ser así no se tomaría la molestia de asistir a su atraco. Por otro lado, ¿Quién le diría eso a él y con qué motivos? Nadie debería conocer la historia detrás de KID y Conan. Y no tenía ni la menor idea de quién podría ser.

Hizo una mueca interna que no demostró. "Tantei-kun, o debería decir Meitantei… como puedes observar no tengo ningún problema, así que por favor no se preocupe por mi y encárguese de vivir su vida. Dudo mucho que se aprecie que un detective de homicidios esté en un atraco de un ladrón ". Dijo Kaito, lo último que quisiera es que se enterara de la pequeña organización que pisaba sus talones, estaba seguro que Shinichi haría cualquier cosa por intentar ayudarlo.

"... Bueno, entonces supongo que solo me entró algo de nostalgia" Se encogió de hombros, metiendo su mano en el bolsillo. "Aunque debo admitir que tú enigma fue bastante simple y tus trucos demasiado previsibles, ¿Es que acaso te estas oxidando, gran mago ladrón?" Sonrió burlón, con la intención de picarle un poco. "Esperaba más ..." 

Kaito parpadeó confundido, ¿A dónde se fue la seriedad del asunto? Y por otro lado… ¿Lo estaba retando? 

Kuroba siente una pizca de diversión subir por sus venas. "¡La próxima vez, prepararé un enigma tan complicado que te pesadillas!" Sentenció, sonriendo amplió.

"Eso estaré esperando, mago de pacotilla" Le reto, devolviendo el gesto. 

Kaito abrió su ala delta con más confianza con energías renovadas. "Oh, por cierto gran detective ... Los lentes se te ven bien, ¡Te quedan!" KID se fue volando por los cielos, dejando al detective sonriente.

Shinichi ni siquiera se mostró sorprendido al notar el peso extra en su bolsillo -la joya- estaba demasiado contento por ver funcionar su plan. Ya se esperaba que Kaito no le dijera nada sobre la organización de negro o Pandora, por lo que no tuvo más opción que darle directo a donde le dolía, su orgullo. Bien sabía que el ladrón amaba los retos y se pavoneaba de sus logros, y ese fue el anzuelo que preparó para él.

Shinichi sacó la joya y la inclinó hacia la luna sin ver ningún cambio, se supone que debería mostrar un brillo peculiar, esperaba que con la ayuda de Sonoko y Haibara encontrara dicha piedra preciosa en poco tiempo. Mientras él se encargaría de cazar a esos pequeños animales escurridizos.

Kudō regresó con el grupo de trabajo y entregó la joya al inspector. Las felicitaciones por la recuperación exitosa no le hicieron nada, tras dar su informe y despedirse se dirigió directo a su casa.

Una vez que merendó, se bañó y se colocó su pijama favorito. Una vez recostado en su cama, los lentes modificados a la versión adulta en su buró.

… ¡KID ELOGIÓ SUS LENTES! 

Sentía el calor subir por sus mejillas, apenas y había podido mantenerse en pie en presencia de su ídolo. Tener de nuevo al ladrón fantasma en frente hizo sentir que flotaba, oh dios… él era magnífico incluso si no lo intentaba en serio. Mañana revisará los vídeos que captó con la lente escondida y apreciaría cada detalle que mostrar -todo con el fin la misión, claro, claro.

Por otro lado… ¡Le había disparado con un balón a KID! ¿Qué habría hecho si realmente le hubiera dado? No quería lastimarlo en serio. ¡Pero también lo insultó! Aunque eso fue para motivar, solo esperaba que no lo odiara por eso…

* * *

Tal como prometió, se encargó de enviar un acertijo realmente complicado a su crítico favorito que ni siquiera toda la fuerza policial el conjunto pudo descifrar. Se sintió un poco culpable al verlo con grandes ojeras, pero eso lo que ganaba por retarlo. 

"Kudō, ¿Estás bien?" Dice el mago, mirando con preocupación al detective, Shinichi parecía un mapache anémico. Y eso que el acertijo había sido enviado hace una semana a la estación.

Shinichi cabeceó antes de sentarse en recto, parpadeó extrañado mirando a su alrededor. Oh sí, ahora que recordaba se encuentran en la biblioteca de Ekoda buscando referencias para resolver el acertijo. 

"¿Tan complicado es el enigma de KID?" Pregunta un poco arrepentido, quizás debería darle una pista. Desde ahí podía ver una búsqueda sobre mitología griega, y estaba seguro que el objetivo era más bien de la época victoriana. "Parece que no ha podido pegar el ojo últimamente".

Kudō niega con una mano y da una sonrisa que intentaba parecer confiada, aunque más bien estaba cansada. "No sé preocupe, Kuroba-san. Ya descubrí la nota ayer, estoy aquí para investigar un asunto sobre un caso reciente. Y si no he dormido es porque he estado haciendo vigilancia nocturna de un sospechoso." Dice Shinchi, volviendo a poner su cabeza sobre su mano, lentamente cierra los ojos.

Kaito lo miró asombrado, no sólo había descubierto su nota, sino que al mismo tiempo estaba tras una pista de un criminal…

"Bien, entonces si ya lo sabes deberías informar a la policía e ir a descansar un poco, el atraco es esta noche, ¿Verdad?" Kaito se da cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que dice, ya que Shinichi abre los ojos y lo ve sin expresión alguna. Kuroba siente el sudor correr en su nuca.

"Tienes razón, debería llamarlos ahora. Al menos ese atraco es aquí y no tengo que ir tan lejos" Shinichi bosteza como un perrito y se pone de pie, cierra los libros abiertos en la mesa y los adjunta todos. "Creo que debería irme a la estación, hay cosas que tengo que hacer" Shinichi hace una reverencia como forma de despedida y entrega los libros a la dueña. Kuroba soltó todo el aire que contuvo, si Shinichi no estaba tan cansado la situación no sería la misma.

Esa misma noche después del atraco, Kudō apareció en la ruta de escape de KID -la salida de emergencia-, usando las delgadas gafas de nuevo. Kaito aún podía ver las bolsas en los ojos de Shinichi, no pareció tomar su consejo…

"Oh, Meitantei, así que lo lograste, ¿Eh? Estoy sorprendido" KID lanza la joya sin ceremonia, Shinichi apenas la atrapa con movimientos torpes. "¿Qué te pareció ?, ¿Cumplí tus expectativas?"

Shinichi apunta su reloj a su rostro. "Eres tan escurridizo como siempre, no estuvo mal esta vez" Shinichi da un paso hacia el ladrón. Demasiado tarde se da cuenta de una hoja a la que pisó, ocasiona resbalarse y disparar el dardo tranquilizante en su mano. Kudō se desplomó como un peso muerto frente a KID.

Kuroba no pierde el tiempo y coloca al detective en su regazo, zarandeando a la persona durmiente. "¿Shinichi? Despierta por favor." Lo llama inútilmente, ¿Ahora que? No podía llevar al detective hasta su casa en Beika. A esa hora no había trenes y sería muy sospechoso llevarlo a su casa.

Kaito suspira y saca su celular, si fuera de una situación evitable no llamaría ese contacto; pica el icono de llamadas, suenan tres pitidos antes de que una reclamación se escuchara 

"Hola, soy yo. Necesito un favor".

* * *

Lo primero que nota Shinichi al despertar es que está en una lujosa habitación, después; que está usando ropa que definitivamente no es suya y que su cabeza martilla. Se sienta como puede, está levemente mareado, y entonces Hakuba Saguru entra a escena con vaso de agua y medicinas.

"Kudō-kun, es bueno que hayas despertado" Saguru le entrega el medicamento una vez que está cerca, Shinichi lo acepta y lo traga sin molestarse en preguntar qué es. Cualquier cosa que lo haga sentir mejor es bienvenido.

"¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?" Shinichi se pone de pie, ignorando las protestas de su cuerpo, Hakuba lo mira como si en cualquier momento fuera a desmayarse. 

"Dos días aproximadamente" Hakuba contesta, agarrando el vaso. Saguru sale de la habitación siendo seguido por Shinichi.

"Bueno, es justo" Dice al fin, Shinichi se sienta en una de las sillas de la barra de la cocina. Ve al londinense ordenar le algo a la cocinera, probablemente el almuerzo y esperaba una buena taza de café.

Hakuba lo guío a otra habitación más grande, el comedor con capacidad de 15 personas, el tapete en colores crema combinaban con las cortinas y vidriería, había una lámpara de araña y arreglos florales a juego. Shinichi se sentó en la primera silla que vio y Saguru a su lado.

"¿Has tenido suerte?" Cuestionó Hakuba, Shinichi sintió que se desinfla.

"Estaba tras la pista de un miembro, su nombre clave es Fox y tal como lo dice su apodo, es escurridizo, he estado cerca de acorralarlo dos veces esta semana." Informa Kudō, frunciendo el ceño. "En todo caso puedo decir que son menos listos de la organización. Estoy seguro que con provocarlos logrará hacer que salgan de su escondite." Shinichi descansa los codos sobre la mesa. "¿Tú has tenido suerte con Kuroba-san?" Ahora dirige su vista a su compañero.

Hakuba da un suspiro. "Por más que lo presione, no dirá nada. Él es evasivo con cada tema relacionado con KID" 

Kudō se lo esperaba, aún no tenía claro el cómo terminó envuelto en esa situación pero se hizo una idea. Si lo que contó una vez sobre su madre -Phantom lady- es cierto, la teoría de que Kuroba Toichi fue el primer KID se intensifica. 

"Creo que tengo una idea" Shinichi dice, en ese momento entra una empleada con almuerzo americano en bandeja y café. Kudō agradece y da un sorbo al café. "¿Nakamori-san aún tiene el número de la madre de Kaito?" 

"Estoy bastante seguro que siguen en contacto". 

Shinichi asiente, dando otro sorbo al café. "Por cierto, ¿Cómo llegué aquí?" Pregunta, dando el primer mordisco a la tostada con huevos.

Hakuba solemne responde. "NIÑO"

A Kudō le tomó un par de segundos sumar dos más dos y entonces recuerda todo. La persecución en el atraco, la intersección en la salida de emergencia, apuntar con su dardo, resbalar y darse a sí mismo con el tranquilizante. De nuevo siente la sensación de calor en su rostro. 

¿Cómo es que siempre se humillaba frente a su ídolo?

Hakuba sonríe mientras bebe su taza de té. Oh, realmente sabía que se iba a divertir como nunca con ese par.

"Por favor, dime que tú me cargaste hasta aquí". Shinichi cubre su cara con las manos. Hakuba saca su celular de sus bolsillos y se lo muestra. Shinichi ahoga un gemido.

En la imagen se muestra a un KID vestido de negro cargando a un inconsciente Shinichi como princesa, con Kudō acurrucado en su pecho y babeando.

Definitivamente no podría verlo a la cara por lo menos una semana entera.

Y como si de una señal de karma se tratara, el timbre suena a la distancia. "Parece que ya ha venido tu príncipe azul a tu rescate" Hakuba se burla a su lado. Los pasos se oyen cada vez más cerca, Kudō se hunde en su asiento.

"¡Kudō!" Kaito llama emocionado.

Shinichi vuelve un chillar lamentable.

Hakuba realmente está disfrutando esto.

* * *

Tres atracos después, Shinichi se adapta al ritmo de KID. Volviendo así a la antigua rutina de persecución de Conan contra Kaitō KID. Kaito siente el aire rozar sus mejillas, faltan dos semanas para navidad y la nieve comienza a abultarse. Se estaba helando y el traje no era precisamente caliente. 

Shinichi azota la puerta antes de entrar, a diferencia de él, usaba un abrigo, bufanda y gorro de lana.

"Cada vez hace más frío" Dice Shinichi, colocándose al lado del ladrón. Algo ya bastante común entre ellos son las charlas después del atraco.

"Supongo que es porque es invierno" Kuroba se sienta en el borde del techo, y balancea sus pies de manera infantil. Shinichi lo imita. Kaito ve por el rabillo del ojo al detective, se veía tan celestial contra las luces de la ciudad que nunca duerme, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas por el frío y la bufanda roja demasiado grande para él. Su pecho late a velocidad absorto en la belleza de Shinichi.

"¿No tienes frío?" Kudō lo mira con preocupación, y él niega con una sonrisa. Kudō frunce el ceño. "Estás temblando, NIÑO" Shinichi reprocha, procede a quitarse su bufanda ya ponérsela con delicadeza al ladrón. Kaito se sonroja.

La temperatura de Kaito aumenta pero sus manos siguen temblando, ya las sintieron algo entumecidas pero valía la pena el dolor si podía pasar el rato así con su detective. Solo esperaba que no se dañaran tanto, mañana tenía una presentación en un pequeño teatro local.

Shinichi parece notarlo, así que se pone de pie frente a Kaito quien lo mira curioso. Sin darle tiempo de reprochar, toma las manos enguantada del ladrón y procede a frotarlas frente a las suyas ya soplar aire caliente con su boca. 

"M-Meitantei… ¿Q-qué haces?" Dice abochornado por la concentración de Shinichi.

"Manteniendo el calor" Contestó con simpleza, sin parar su acción, las manos de Kaito se sienten calientes y aliviadas por el trato gentil de Shinichi. Cuando parece satisfecho, deja de frotar. Aún con las manos acunadas del ladrón, las mete dentro de su abrigo.

Kaito podía morir de vergüenza ahora mismo.

"Debes de tener cuidado, tus manos son muy importantes. Después de todo son la herramienta más importante de los magos, ¿No es así?" Kudō sonríe con la intensidad de mil soles y Kuroba se pregunta si está ciego ahora por tanto brillo que emana Shinichi.

Kaito ya no podía sentir más frío en esa noche helada, ya que la calidez de Kudō Shinichi lo envolvió por completo. Él atesorara ese recuerdo hasta el día en que muera.

* * *

La próxima vez que se ven, Kudo parece curioso sobre el funcionamiento de su ala delta, así que procede a explicar como el mecanismo complejo que tiene su trayectoria y el cómo equilibrar su peso para evitar caer.

A la mañana siguiente, Shinichi aparece con un yeso en su tobillo cuando lo ve en la universidad, cuando quiso saber el motivo le explica que se había caído de las escaleras de la biblioteca al buscar un libro. Kaito está entre curioso y preocupado por la distracción del detective por lo que decide rechazar el reto de Jirokichi -últimamente recibe muchos de su parte para robar cualquier joya al azar- ya que estaba seguro que Shinichi exigiría ir a pesar de su pierna lastimada. 

Kaito se sienta una de las bancas de la cafetería donde ya están Hakuba y Shinichi al parecer discutiendo, ninguno de los dos le contó que sucedió esa vez en la mansión de Hakuba ya que su relación se hizo más cercana -más bien parecía que Hakuba disfrutaba burlarse de Shinichi.

"¡Por favor, deja de ver ese video!" Reclama Shinichi, intentando arrebatar el celular del británico, Hakuba hábilmente esquivó sin mucho esfuerzo y usa como ventaja el tobillo roto del azabache. “Eres de lo peor, Saguru-san…” Finalmente se rinde.

“No seas así, Shinichi-kun. Es muy divertido verte fallar ”. Hakuba guarda su celular en el bolsillo, lejos del alcance de Kudo.

Kaito frunce el ceño, ¿en que punto de su relación estaban ambos para llamarse por sus nombres y bromear de así ?. ¡Shinichi seguía llamándole por su apellido y con honorifico! Sin duda después se encargaría de hacer sufrir al bastardo por robarle a su detective.

“Además, fue Haibara-kun quien me lo envió”. 

Por alguna razón la pequeña Haibara y Hakuba parece estar llevándose bien también, siente escalofríos de la unión de las mentes más diabólicas que conoce. Finalmente notarían su presencia, ya que el par se queda muy callado, ¿acaso era algo que Kaito no podía saber? Odiaba que no lo tomaran en cuenta.

Dejando su momento de berrinche mental, Kaito entrega una lata de café, pan y aperitivos a Shinichi. “Como hoy no trajiste almuerzo, compre esto para ti” explicado con simpleza, Kudo le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida y radiante a él, solo a él, no al tarado de Hakuba. 

Saguru rodó los ojos al notar la mirada burlona de Kuroba diciendo _yo soy el centro de atención, piérdete._ Sin duda eran tal para cual, no tenía ni la menor idea de porque ellos no salían juntos si era más que obvio que se aman. 

"De todas formas, Kuroba, ¿Que vas a hacer con el reto de Jirokichi?" Hakuba le enseña la nota del periódico donde se ve claramente al hombre sonriendo triunfante mientras muestra la joya a las cámaras.

Ahora es el turno del mago de rodar los ojos, pone una cara aburrida mientras abre una bolsa de pan de melocotón. "¿Por qué debería que hacer algo, Hakubastard?" Gruñe, mordiendo el pan con molestia.

“Bueno, porque tu eres KI-” Hakuba no tiene oportunidad de terminar la frase ya que es atacado por Kuroba, obligando le a comer pan para evitar que hable. Shinichi observa a ambos con preocupación, preguntándose si debería darle el resto de su bebida al londinense para que no se asfixie. No tuvo que decirlo, Saguru ya le está arrebatando la lata antes de que pudiera protestar. 

Kaito siente su vena saltar, ¡Un beso indirecto de Shinichi! y sin embargo dice en diez tonos distintos de vengativo. “Parecías tener hambre, querido amigo” Y la sonrisa que le dedica al detective pomposo dice entre líneas: _vuelve a mencionar algo así y mañana despertarás sin cejas._

Por su seguridad, Saguru no dijo nada. Si de algo estaba seguro es que Kaito cumpliría su palabra, aunque para ese punto veía absurda su precaución, siendo que Kudo ya estaba al tanto de sus actividades nocturnas, seria mas fácil si ellos eran honestos con sus sentimientos y dejaran de andar bailando alrededor del otro creyendo que no tuvo oportunidad. Excusándose con el término de su descanso, Hakuba fue el primero en irse, dejando solos al detective y al mago.

El sonido de una notificación llamó la atención del par, la pantalla de un conocido teléfono rojo se ilumina sobre la mesa. Kaito no puede evitar leer lo que dice el mensaje.

**Nichiuri TV informa a todos los cibernautas el inicio de nuestra trivia especial por un artículo exclusivo de-**

Kaito no pudo terminar de leer ya que Shinichi rápidamente guardó su móvil. Kuroba miro confundido la escena, entonces noto a un alterado Kudo viéndose pálido y en pánico, zafiros lo miraban asustados. _¿Viste?_ Quiere decir el detective, pero está demasiado asustado para hacer que las palabras salgan de su boca.

Tomando sus muletas, Shinichi lucha por ponerse en pie, lastimando se un poco en el proceso; una vez que lo logra dice sin voltear atrás. “Lo siento, tengo que irme, nos vemos” Y avanza hacia la salida.

Algo en el pecho del ladrón se retuerce cuando ve la espalda de su rival, de nuevo tiene esa sensación de que algo se le escapa de las manos, de que no volverá a verlo en un tiempo, y kaito no quiere eso. Preso del miedo, corre hacia la dirección por la que se fue a su contrario, si hizo algo mal quería disculparse lo más pronto posible; Shinichi apenas y avanzó en los pasillos.

Aprieta el brazo del azabache para girarlo y encarar lo, Shinichi se ve por breves segundos sorprendido, cuando nota quien es, sin poder evitarlo aparta la vista; Kaito quiere obligarlo a que lo vea pero sabe que eso empeora las cosas, en lugar de eso suelta su brazo y lo coloca a un costado en la pared.

"Shinichi, no se lo que estés pensando o que te tiene tan preocupado, ten por seguro que no vi nada por lo que no quiero que te sientas incómodo conmigo, si hice mal por favor perdóname, no lo volveré hacer pero-" _no me dejes._

Shinichi entiende el mensaje, soltando sus muletas - sin importarle el ruido que provoca el choque del cemento con el metal- se encuentra abrazando al mago sin saber realmente el porqué, Kaito se veía tan lamentable que solo quiso hacer saber que estaba con él.

"Esta bien, Kuroba-san. No estoy molesto, sin embargo tengo que ir a clases" Murmura, ninguno de los parece dispuesto a separarse. 

Kaito se aferra un poco más al detective, aspirando su aroma, siempre hay algo que lo reconforta del olor a cítricos y pino que emana Kudō. Sin embargo hay algo distinto en el olor, algo más maduro y ácido, arruga la nariz un poco disgustado.

"¿Cambiaste de colonia?" dice, en sus brazos siente como Shinichi se tensa. Kaito se aparta del abrazo para verlo.

"Algo así, estoy tratando de experimentar con nuevos olores, ¿Qué te parece" Dice tratando de verse tranquilo, el nivel sonrojo delata su nerviosismo. Shinichi no esperaba que Kaito notará el uso del perfume, ¿Y si notó que se trata de la colonia de Kaitō KID que salió a la venta la semana pasada?

"No está mal, pero el aroma es muy fuerte para ti" Murmuró pensativo, y se agacha para tomar las muletas olvidadas en el suelo. "Pienso que tú otra colonia es mejor, es refrescante" Kaito ayuda a Kudō con las muletas antes de alejarse definitivamente. "Nos vemos" Se despide, trotando en dirección contraria.

Shinichi se queda a medio pasillo luciendo confundido, él nunca había usado alguna colonia antes… Y Kudō está de acuerdo con el punto de Kaito, sin duda el aroma verdadero de Kaito KID es más dulce, como a chocolate y caramelo.

La notificación de su celular vuelve a sonar, informando que el quiz empezaría en 5 minutos. Más decidido que nunca abre la aplicación listo para responder las preguntas, ¡Esos vídeos exclusivos de las apariciones de KID en TV serán todos suyos!

* * *

_El detective sintió la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, las persecuciones siempre lograron ser de su preferencia y perseguir aquel infame ladrón fantasma Kaitō KID le hacía sentir vivo. Sin embargo no logró descifrar la nota de aviso por completo, así que estaba decidido a sacarle la verdad al ladrón._

_Empujó la puerta con fuerza con la intención de hacer ruido, pareció funcionar ya que KID enseguida giró para encarar lo desde el borde de la azotea; con la típica sonrisa misteriosa._

_“Veo que lo lograste de nuevo, Meitantei” Felicitó el afamado ladrón, con las manos en los bolsillos. "¿Lograste descifrar la nota?" Cuestiona, el viento ondea la capa de manera enigmática._

_“Eso es lo que quiero saber, tonto ladrón. ¿Qué quieres decir con 'Robar los zafiros más valiosos para mi colección personal' El detective saca dicha nota con el típico garabato sonriente. "No se están exhibiendo ninguna joya así en el este museo"_

_KID suelta una carcajada, el detective frunce el ceño con molestia. "¿Qué es tan gracioso, idiota?" El ladrón no contesta, solo se acerca al detective, quien retrocede por inercia; para su mala suerte se topó con una pared, dejándolo sin escapatoria._

_“Creo que no he sido demasiado directo con mis intenciones, querido” KID coloca ambos brazos en la pared para acorralar a su presa. “Tu eres la preciosa joya que quiero tener en mi posesión, Shinichi” KID toma el mentón del de ojos zafiro, el detective siente la sangre acumulada se en sus mejillas. "¿Serás mío, Meitantei?" El ladrón lentamente se va acercando a los apetitosos labios durazno, para reclamar algo que desde un principio era suyo._

“¡¿Qué es esto ?!” Exclama el verdadero Kudo Shinichi, tres tonos distintos de rojo, su teléfono tiembla entre sus manos y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de lanzarlo lejos. Cuando se enteró de la convocatoria de Fanfics KIDShin se emociono al pensar que se encontraría con cualquier tipo de aventuras, retos y misterios creados por fanáticas; sin embargo la realidad fue otra, lo que obtuvo fue historias de romance, fluff, y escenas +18 años, eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba…

Era cierto que en su habitación tenía Doujinshis de KID x Shinichi y variedad, sin embargo solo los compro porque KID salía en ellas y nunca se atrevió en sacar el cómic de su envoltura- aunque en ese tiempo ni siquiera sabía que era un R18- y se alegra de no haberlo hecho.

Kudo suspira, bueno, eso explicaba porque su historia fue la que tiene menos vistos o votos, ya que él se esmeró en narrar aventura llena de misterio y acción, incluso se llevó más de 50K. Lastima, le gusto escribirlo, aun así recibió un comentario que lo alegró bastante. 

####  **The_ShowMan.K en el Capítulo 1 xx x7 2xxx 03:22 AM**

_Debo admitir que me envolviste por completo con tu historia, estoy encantado con la trama y el misterio, a pesar de que soy mas fanático de los robos, por obvias razones; D_

_La manera en que narraste la personalidad de KID fue como si lo conocieras a fondo, ¡que sospechoso!_

_¡Mereces más créditos!_

Si esa persona supiera que era uno de los miembros activos de la fuerza de Tareas y el reconocido KID-Killer estaba seguro que lo sorrendería. Su celular emite un pitido al recibir una llamada entrante, noto que se trataba de Haibara. 

"¿Ya terminaste de leer tu romance?" Se burla el científico al otro lado de la línea, Shinichi mira por todos lados, en busca de una cámara oculta, ¿Cómo es que ella siempre sabía lo que estaba haciendo? “No te estoy espiando, Kudo-kun” Shinichi entrecierra los ojos, dudando su afirmación. 

"¿Entonces como sabias?" Dice el detective, colocando su mano libre sobre su barbilla, Haibara resopla divertida y él puede imaginar su sonrisa sardónica. 

“Eres una persona fácil de leer, no es difícil saber que piensas; incluso ahora apuesto a que estas usando esa ridícula pijama de KID, debes estar en la sala con una taza de café que ya se enfrió, y con una mano en tu barbilla, ¿o quizás estoy equivocado en algo? " 

Shinichi reprime un escalofrío ante sus palabras, ya que está completamente en lo cierto. “Disculpa por ser un libro abierto” Murmura de mala gana, optando por una postura más cómoda. “¿Y bien, a qué se debe tu llamada? Dudo que sea para saber mis aficiones ”Kudo cambia de mano el celular, Ai tararea en respuesta.

"Hay una nueva sugerencia de joya, con 95% de probabilidad de éxito, su nombre es [_Elpis_](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elpis) , es bastante pequeña y parece ser una esmeralda de corte griego, esto es ..."

“Demasiado exacto para ser una casualidad” Afirma Shinichi, aportando una expresión seria. "Esta podría ser la joya que KID está buscando"

“Y por ende, la que los cuervos quieren también, no creo que sean tan idiotas como para no conectar los puntos, ¿Que harás ahora, detective?” Interroga Haibara, antes de colgar con la especificación de contar su plan después.

Shinichi deja su teléfono sobre la mesita de café y procede a buscar la joya propuesta por Haibara en su Laptop. _Elpis_ no mide más que una pelota de ping pong, la historia que tiene es bastante ambigua, sin embargo está confundido, ya que las esmeraldas son persas, pero la ficha del museo en Ekoda dice que su procedencia es Griega.

El sonido lastimero del Fax lo saca de sus pensamientos, un documento entrante. Kudo aleja el computador de sus piernas, una ojeada rápida al remitente le hizo saber que se trataba de su vecino. Leyó las líneas impresas, y entonces comprendió porque Haibara está tan segura de su tasa de éxito, _¿Una tapadera, eh?_

Shinichi sopeso su siguiente acción. Por un lado sabe que la información oculta llamaría la atención de Kaito, y a la vez también la de Snake, así que primero debía asegurarse de avisarle a KID y a su vez atraer a los cuervos al aviario. El detective sonrió con malicia, las ideas comenzaban a formarse en su mente. 

_Meses después, dos avisos de atraco salieron al mismo tiempo._

La primera nota fue aceptada de inmediato. Tenia la tipica complejidad y altaneria del ladron de guante blanco.

__

Sin embargo, la segunda nota gritaba incorrecto en todos lados. ¿Se puede considerar como un desafio si no hay nada que descifrar? 

…

Kaito frunce el ceño ante su celular, la pantalla muestra las impecables letras de un computador y la característica caricatura del monóculo y sombrero, _su firma_ _falsificada._ Lo peor es que no entendía la mayoría del acertijo, o más bien, no hay nada que descifrar, el falso KID puso su objetivo, lugar, hora y fecha, que coincidía exactamente con su propio atraco, _que molestia._ Sin embargo lo que menos comprende es el resto del puzzle que no es claro, ¿Que es todo ese texto bíblico? _¿Relleno quizá?_

A pesar de todo, para los experimentados y entrenados policías de la fuerza de tarea, no fue difícil determinar que su nota es la correcta, Nakamori simplemente anunció: _es imposible que KID sea tan perezoso para hacer una nota de atraco tan fácil._

Quizá si tenía tiempo, pasaría por ahí, ya que su atraco sería en Ekoda y el falso en Beika, cerca de Shinichi; es posible que… No, Kaito está seguro que su detective sabría también cual es el verdadero, no lo defraudara, ¿cierto? Desde su reaparición en sus atracos, Shinichi no perdió ninguno, a veces llego tarde pero llego, con su reloj con dardo tranquilizante, su dispensador de balones y sus lentes sin aumento que aún quedan grandes en sus rasgos finos.

Se fijó en la hora antes de suspender la pantalla, quedaban 8 horas para su atraco. Solo esperaba ver a su adorable detective esta noche, ya que desde hace un par de semanas no lo veía, Kudo estaba absorto en sus casos y él planificando un robo que si tenía suerte, sería el último.

Lo extraño es que no sabia de esa joya a pesar de que está localizada en su distrito, por lo que investigo desde que Jii-chan le avisó, esa piedra prometía ser la que estaba buscando desde hace años, hasta les costó acceder a la verdadera información, ambos notaron que el objetivo era un enigma mismo, una tapadera tras tapadera hasta que vio la verdadera historia.

Su celular emite un pitido, avisando de una llamada entrante, Kaito no necesito verificar quien era antes de contestar. “¿Qué pasa, Jii-chan?” 

Tal y como esperaba, la voz del anciano se escuchó por el parlante. “Joven maestro, los preparativos de esta noche están listos.” Kaito tarareo en respuesta. “Y sobre el joven Kudo, volví a entregar el aviso como solicitó, pero de nuevo no fui capaz de averiguar si está en casa, aunque no creo que haya estado en casa desde hace unos días” Kaito pudo escuchar la preocupación en su tono, de alguna manera Jii tambien le tenia cierto cariño desde que su maestro los presento formalmente. “De todas maneras, mandaré un mail con el resto de los detalles” Y con eso colgó la llamada.

Kaito frunció el ceño, este era el cuarto día consecutivo en que Jii visitaba la residencia Kudo a entregar el aviso personal y no había rastro del detective, la acumulacion de paquetes y cartas en el buzón de la entrada lo confirman, y solo recibia mensajes de texto ambiguos de su parte, deseandole un lindo dia o informando que se encontraba tras una pista de un criminal.

Aunque se sintió un poco hipócrita de su parte, siendo que el hace lo mismo con su mejor amiga -solo que su excusa es que está trabajando en nuevo truco- eso no evita que se sienta preocupado por su interés amoroso, Kaito sabe lo imprudente y terco que es el azabache cuando de un caso se trata; es por eso que está decidido a buscar a Shinichi el dia despues de su atraco y obligarlo a dar las tres comidas al dia y dormir por lo menos 8 horas consecutivas -ya sea con una canción de cuna o gas somnífero- estupido detective sin sentido de autoconservación -su mente de nuevo le dice _falso_ , y las bolsas oscuras en sus párpados lo confirmaron. 

El mago se dirigió a la cocina y metió las sobras de la cena que Aoko amablemente dejó en su puerta al microondas, después procedió a consumir el curry mientras volvia a analizar el desorden de documentos exhibidos en su mesa, poco le importaba lo imprudente y descuidado que es en ese momento, ya que sabía que su amiga está en una pijamada en casa de los Mouri y no esperaba a nadie más.

Tras una última inspección y el proceso de limpia- y- oculta- cualquier- rastro-de evidencia- incriminatoria- optó por darse una ducha rápida para eliminar todo rastro de cansancio y somnolencia

Después de todo, _tiene una joya que espera ser robada._

* * *

“¡Grupo Alfa y Beta, diríjanse a la sala norte!” Ordenó el conocido detective rubio por el Intercomunicador, los hombres policiales dieron una afirmación antes de acatar su pedido. “¡Grupo Omega, ala sur; y el resto de ustedes vayan al oeste, cierren todas puertas y ventanas, no dejaremos escapar a KID! "

Los gritos enfurecidos del grupo de tarea no tardaron en hacerse escuchar, si no estaban en las mismas condiciones, se habría burlado por la cantidad de hombres adultos vestidos con telas blancas colocadas estratégicamente para verso como hombres o mujeres griegas.

Hakuba avanzó como pudo, ya que la estupida botarga de caballo limitaban sus pasos, él era uno de los desafortunados que tenían un disfraz más elaborado, Saguru representba un minotauro. 

A lo lejos observo al inspector Nakamori con la larga cola de serpiente, el detective imagino que se trataba de Medusa por la cantidad de serpentinas gruesas en su cabeza.

Debe admitir que este era uno de los atracos más elaborados que ha visto desde hace un tiempo, todavía no se podía explicar como creo aquella lluvia dorada, sin embargo la representación de olas y la lluvia de meteoritos lo atribuye a un proyector, aunque claro, no era difícil imaginar que aquello fue planeado con el fin de impresionar a cierto detective, seguramente ahora está de mal humor debido a su ausencia.

_Si tan solo supiera en qué andaba su querido_ , es capaz de terminar todo lo más pronto posible. Saguru vio la hora en su reloj -apenas era media noche- debe retrasar más al mago.

Su celular vibró desde alguna parte de su parte trasera, enseguida busco hasta que dio por dicho dispositivo, un mensaje nuevo se abrió en sus notificaciones, _hablando del diablo ..._

_**Kudo:** _

_¿Situación?_

_En persecución._

_**Kudo:** _

_No es bueno, los cuervos aún no se han revelado. Todavía no es tiempo, retrásalo, captúralo, no dejes que se vaya._

Hakuba suspiró antes de escribir una rápida respuesta.

 _Entendido_ _._

El detective londiniense estiró la antena de su Walkie-talkie. "¡Todos los grupos separence en grupos de 5, quiero que revisen cada ventanilla y habitación del museo, no dejen que escape por la azotea!" Exclamó con euforia él mitad caballo.

Emprendió camino por los pasillos y salas, una de sus patas traseras se atascó con una de las exhibiciones de fósiles, y causó su inminente caída. Hakuba volvió a encender la radio y murmuró con un poco de rencor "¡Al primero que logre atraparlo le concederé el honor de ponerle un traje de pulpo a ese desgraciado!"

...

KID corría delante de al menos 15 integrantes de la fuerza de tarea, tomó un giro a la izquierda en un intento de perderlos, sin embargo enseguida se topó con otros 10 miembros que no dudaron en abalanzarse a él, KID logró saltar a penas, ¿ ¿Qué estaba pasando? No importaba cuántos hombres atacara con sus bombas de humo y cegantes, o los sprays adormecedores y pastas pegajosas, ¡los hombres no hacen más que multiplicarse como plagas!

Parecían preparados para ir a la guerra, irónicamente. KID hizo una acrobacia para evitarlos, de alguna parte se escuchó los gritos enfadados de Nakamori, parece que al fin pudo salir de su cola. Echó una rápida mirada al reloj en la pared, ya era la una de la mañana y aún no lograba salir del museo.

¡No tenía tiempo para esto! El otro atracó fue hace horas, y quería comprobar si su detective en realidad se perdió el robo por asistir al falso. ¡Y todo lo que tardó en hacer los preparativos para impresionarlo! Incluso el lindo disfraz de la Diosa Afrodita que se esmeró en prepararle fue totalmente desperdiciado… 

Usando su gancho de agarre saltó por encima de los oficiales, y dejándolos atrás emprendió carrera, con destreza y agilidad practicadas, preparó uno de sus muñecos cerca de la ventana, y logró ocultarse antes de que llegaran sus perseguidores; tal y como esperaba cayeron en su trampa ya que los vio correr eran dirección contraria a su escondite. 

KID suspiró aliviado ya su vez con cansancio, ahora que ya no hay nadie en la cercanía subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea, una fría corriente de aire loquillo y solo deseo estar en casa bebiendo chocolate caliente y acurrucarse viendo un maratón de películas Disney.

El ladrón se paró sobre el borde del edificio como acostumbraba, e hizo una mueca de tristeza al darse cuenta de la ausencia de su detective favorito, quien ya estaba dando comentarios sarcásticos detrás de las gafas sin aumento que le gustaba usar en sus atracos.

La puerta emitió un chirrido al volver ser abierta y un matiz de esperanza cruzó por su pecho, aunque segundos después murió al ver de quien se trataba.

“Por favor no luzcas tan decepcionado, KID-san” Dijo con un tono divertido el detective londinense. "¿Esperabas a alguien más?" Hakuba se acercó a paso lento, y Kaito contuvo el impulso de rodar los ojos con su cara de póker preparada.

“Veo que lograste deshacerte de tus patas traseras, Tantei-san” Contestó el mago, buscando molestar al detective. 

Hakuba frunció el ceño pero aún así no borró la sonrisa socarrona de su rostro. "Debo admitir que este atracó superó mis expectativas, todavía no se la mayoría de los trucos de esta noche, no estaba nada mal para el poco tiempo que tuviste para organizar todo"

Las palabras dichas por él mitad japonés sólo lograron confundir al ladrón. Pareces bastante confiado esta noche, detective. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo tuve todo preparado de antemano? ” KID puso sus manos en los bolsillos de manera casual.

Saguru le dio una mirada altiva. “Hay varios factores que me orillan a creer eso. La primera es la nota de atracó, no se trata más que de simple traducción de griego, además de que pusiste también referencias en ebreo y latín. Fue un juego de niños descifrar la nota, siendo que la primera y la última línea hablan de la joya, mientras que las dos del medio hablan de la fecha, lugar y hora. ” 

KID emitió un silbido, sonriendo con altanería. “Nada mal, Tantei-san. Supongo que ahora debería devolver esta joya. " El ladrón sacó la pequeña piedra preciosa, acunandolo entre su mano enguantada, solo debe comprobar a la luz de la luna para por fin entregarla e ir a casa. 

Esta vez no podría sentirse tan decepcionado si no es lo que buscaba, ya que toda la fuerza de tareas de KID le impuso un gran reto y se divirtió viendo todo el caos con temática griego. Sin embargo al sostener la joya al cielo, sucedió algo para lo que no estaba preparado. 

La piedra brillaba en rojo, encontró a Pandora. Kaito casi deja caer el objeto por el fuerte temblor de sus manos. Después de tantos años de búsqueda, intento y error, al fin dio con aquella maldita cosa, la causante de tanto sufrimiento a sus seres amados y dio un sin fin de muertes tras su paradero desconocido. 

KID sintió un alivio momentáneo.

_“La esperanza es lo último que muere”_ La voz suave de Hakuba lo sacó de su epifanía, solo así el ladrón recordó su presencia, KID intentó en vano volver a colocar su poker face, que fue recibida con una sonrisa burlona del detective. "Veo que realmente si era lo que buscabas, Kuroba-kun"

KID no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, e impulsado por sus sentimientos difusos, reclamo "Ya te dije que no soy KID, Hakubastardo" Soltó un suspiro, y casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al darse cuenta de su error. ¡Literalmente acaba de confirmar su identidad a quien menos esperaba! 

¿Que posibilidad hay de que si lo duerme y lo lleva hasta su casa lo convenza de que es un sueño? KID palmeo tentativo su bolsillo uno de los compartimientos ocultos del traje, tal y como sospechaba, se quedó sin suministros. Hakuba con rapidez tomó el brazo del ladrón y tiró de él hasta acercarlo.

"Ya sabes, no sería bueno si terminaras cayendo a esta altura en estado de shock, aprecio mi vida y de verdad espero envejecer junto a Aoko." Comentó el detective, soltando su agarre pero sin distanciarse. 

El mago alzó una ceja en un gesto de confusión, y optó por no decir nada por la poca reacción hacia su confesión. Hakuba no tuvo miramientos y arrebató la joya del agarre del ladrón, KID emite un sonido de protesta pero fue demasiado lento, el londinense alzó la piedra a la luz de la luna hasta comprobar el cambio físico. 

KID no se perdió el detalle de cómo Hakuba dejó el objeto cerca del borde de la azotea y sacó su móvil y pareció escribir un texto a un destinatario desconocido. “Supongo que ya no hay mucho que hacer” El detective se encogió de hombros, y KID estaba más que extrañado, algo no estaba cuadrando en toda esa conversación. “Bueno, nos vemos después, Kuroba-kun” Saguru lanzó la joya y el mago tuvo que maniobrar en el aire para atraparla.

“¡Espera, Hakuba !, ¿Qué está pasando ?, ¡Explícate!” Exigió saber el ladrón, importando poco las apariencias, algo en la desesperación del mago debió conmover al detective, ya que paro su caminata para enfrentarlo.

El viento hizo ondear su capa y ambos fueron un poco conscientes de la noche fresca. "¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?" Suspiro Hakuba, y Kaito hizo una expresión de _todo, maldito idiota._ "Bien, empezando desde el principio, todo comenzó cuando ambos nos dimos cuenta de que algo no cuadraba en todo el lapsus de los atracos de KID." Saguru le dio una mirada puntiaguda al ladrón. “Sabíamos que estabas buscando algo, sin embargo no teníamos idea de que podría ser, hasta que esa persona llegó tiempo después con información detallada de qué es lo que buscas y quienes están detras de ti” Hakuba se cruzó de brazos, Kaito al no saber qué hacer comenzó a realizar trucos de magia solo por el gusto de mantener las manos ocupadas. “Así que ideó un plan en que buscaría opciones para enviarlas a KID y que robara los objetivos” ¿Eso quiere decir que el aumento de retos, joyas y atracos fueron a propósito? "De la misma manera fue estudiando los movimientos del ladrón, vigilar los alrededores y buscar la manera de atraer a quienes iban tras pandora".

KID mostró una expresión de sorpresa, y el truco en sus manos murió. Hakuba sabía todo, la razón de sus robos extravagantes, su lucha tras bambalinas con los cuervos, su búsqueda insaciable por una joya mítica, y la justicia para su padre. ¿Cómo ...?

“Y finalmente encontramos un alto nivel de porcentaje de exactitud, fue una gran apuesta, no sabíamos si llamaria tu atencion, asi que nuestros pasos sigilosos, primero nos encargamos de informarle de manera sutil a tu asistente, despues te fuimos guiando y ayudando con el atraco, hasta que estuvimos seguros de saber en qué fecha y hora harias tu atraco. " A pesar de la manera tranquila en la que habla el detective londinense. "Esa es la razón por la cual dos notas de atraco salieron al mismo tiempo, una para pandora y la otra para atrapar a los cuervos que van tras tu sombra." Algo en sus movimientos corporales le daba una señal de alerta, Hakuba no para de revisar su celular, el tiempo y hay una clase de tensión en sus hombros.

Y eso solo envió un escalofrío a la columna del mago. Para calmar un poco su ansiedad, el mago silbó. "Wow, me conmueve el corazón saber que soy tan importante para ti, detective" Kaito dio algo parecido a una sonrisa KID, que más bien se vio como una mueca. “Ahora estoy un poco curioso por saber quienes son estas personas de las que hablas, espero que no se trate de la interpol, o algo así” Inquirió divertido el ladrón, Hakuba hizo una expresión de estreñimiento. "¿¡Enserio ?!" 

Saguru alzó las manos en imitación a _soy totalmente imparcial en esto y no tuve elección._ “Creeme, Kuroba-kun, yo no tuve nada que ver en esto, como ya te dije, todo fue planeado por _él_ . Y creo que ya debes estar haciéndote una idea sobre de quién estoy hablando ”Hakuba le dio una mirada significativa antes de comentar. "Después de todo, _cuándo todo aquello que es imposible ha sido eliminado, lo que quede, por muy improbable que parezca, es la verdad_ " 

Kaito sintió como su mente fue maquinando toda la información obtenida, las pistas fueron formando una imagen en su mente. ¡Por su puesto! La reaparición en sus atracos; _u_ _na inteligencia y astucia envidiada por el diablo._ La extraña colección de accesorios que siempre usaba y como parecía estar alerta a los alrededores; _figura esbelta acentuada por un traje de dos piezas._ El aumento de retos del viejo Suzuki; _piernas largas y atléticas_ . Las preguntas específicas del funcionamiento de sus artilugios, y porque días después llegaba herido, él trataba de imitarlo; _cabello oscuro como la noche_ . El porque el detective estuvo tan ocupado desde que se enteró de la joya; _piel blanca, una sonrisa salvaje. El motivo por la que no asistió a este atraco; y un par de zafiros que son capaces de atravesar tu alma._

Todo pintaba a una persona; temerario, con poco sentido de autoconservacion, malditamente hermoso y un jodido detective idiota llamado Kudo Shinichi. 

Una vez comprendido esto, el mago acortó la distancia con su amigo y lo tomó por los hombros. "Si tu eres el encargado de ser la distracción, entonces Shinichi está ..."

Kaito no necesito ninguna confirmación para ponerse en acción, tan rápido como pudo se acercó al borde del edificio y se preparó para volar en su ala delta.

“¡La operación terminó hace unos minutos, Kudō-kun ya debe estar a salvo en su casa” Gritó el londinense, sin embargo el ladrón hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, debe comprobar por sí mismo que no tenga ningún solo rasguño.

Calculo que con la velocidad que está teniendo gracias al viento a su favor, llegaría con suerte en poco tiempo.

* * *

Cuando el ladrón aterrizó en el tejado de la mansión Kudo, casi celebró al notar las luces encendidas, al parecer Shinichi sigue despierto. Kaito se sentó por unos momentos, sin importar el viento gélido que golpeaba en su rostro. Ahora que está aquí… ¿Qué se supone que diría? ¿Debería agradecer por todo lo que hizo por él ?, ¿Reprochar por fingir no conocerlo y ocasionar una gran angustia ?, ¿Regañarlo por planear una misión suicida ?, ¿O simplemente confesar sus sentimientos y esperar lo mejor? 

Sea cual sea su decisión, está seguro que al entrar en esa habitación todo está a punto de cambiar.

Tras levantarse y darse un par de palmadas en los cachetes para darse ánimos, Kaito se deslizó hasta pararse fuera de la ventana de su detective, empujó con delicadeza el vidrio y poco a poco fue entrando. 

Lo que intento ser una entrada silenciosa fue un fracaso, ya que apenas puso un pie dentro de la habitación, dio con un bulto de algo en el piso, ocasionando que perdiera un poco el equilibrio y tomará cualquier cosa para evitar su caída, no estaba seguro de que está pasando por la oscuridad del cuarto.

De todas maneras, ¿Qué tanto hay en ese lugar? Podía sentir que estaba agarrando algo bastante suave y esponjoso en su mano, si tan solo pudiera llegar al apagador y ver qué desastre hizo…

Como si sus deseos fueron órdenes, las luces de la habitación se encendieron, dejándolo levemente cegado por el cambio de entorno, le tomó unos cuentos segundos acostumbrarse a la luz antes de enfocar la mirada.

Lo que lo recibió lo dejó sin palabras, frente a él se encontró su detective using un atuendo de KID mientras apuntaba un dardo tranquilizante, sin embargo eso no fue lo que más lo extraño, hizo un rápido análisis al ahora cuarto iluminado y todo lo que pudo ver es a sí mismo, ¡Todo está repleto de artículos de KID! Desde posters, llaveros, funkos, figuras de acción, réplicas de sus armas, monóculos, ¿BL? ¡Hasta una almohada de cuerpo completo de KID!

Todo en ese lugar gritaba a fanatico, y uno grande.

Solo el leve graznido del detective lo sacó de su tarea, y pudo observar el rostro lleno de pánico y culpa de Shinichi. "¿K-Kaito, q-qué haces aquí?" Si el mago no hubiera estado tan asombrado con su nuevo descubrimiento, saltaría de alegría por su nombre siendo pronunciado por el detective. “Creí que estabas en Ekoda…” Kaito notó el leve temblor en el agarre de Kudo, quien por la impresión aún no dejó de apuntar al ladrón. 

Intentó acercarse un poco, sobresaltado al azabache, así que solo se quedó tranquilo. “Hakuba me dijo todo su plan, así que vine para asegurarme que estuvieras bien” Con una mirada de soslayo, noto un conjunto de pijama con motivos de KID. "Quizás debí avisarte o algo así, perdón por molestar".

A este punto, el rostro de Shinichi comenzó a calentarse por la vergüenza. Su más terrible secreto está expuesto a la persona que menos quería, ya está, quemará todo esa evidencia espantosa y emprenderá vuelo a Jamaica para nunca volver, _¡Nueva vida ahí te voy!_

"Kudo, ¿acaso tú eres Tan…?" Y antes de que siquiera el ladrón terminara la oración, ya se fueron inconsciente, Shinichi disparó por reflejo el dardo.

¿Qué debe hacer ahora?

...

Después de cambiar su ropa y trasladar al mago al sofá de la sala, Shinichi sopesó su siguiente acción.

Okey, tras pensarlo bien, huir y dejar al ladrón en su casa no es una buena opción, si no se explicaba antes, Kaito sería capaz de rastrearlo y tráelo de vuelta para exigir explicaciones. Por otro lado, no puede fingir que eso nunca pasó, jamás lo engañará, es demasiado listo, eso solo le dejaba ser honesto con Kaito y esperar lo peor.

Entonces debe pensar que va decir. 

“Sabes, creo que he sentido una gran admiración por ti desde aquella vez en el express, así que empecé a obsesinarme un poco contigo ya seguirte hasta que di con tu verdadera identidad e ideé un plan para superar mi fanatismo que fue un total fracaso porque creo que aumento o algo asi ".

No, aquello suena demasiado mal.

"Te pido una disculpa por manchar tu nombre y ser de lo peor contigo, así que comprenderé que decidas alejarme de tu vida y olvidarte de la mala experiencia que tuviste, soy de lo peor"

¿Kaito se sentirá mejor si hace que la madre de Ran le ponga una orden de restricción?

"Ugh, quizás si debería huir a Jamaica ..."

Shinichi sintió que tiraban de su camisa de dormir. “Por favor, no huyas de mi, Shinichi” Pidió Kaito, con la voz un poco ronca debido al tranquilizante, el corazón del detective se aceleró. 

"¿Desde cuándo estás despierto?" Preguntó con nerviosismo, evitando mirar al mago.

Kaito frunció el ceño por la actitud de Kudo, pero no dijo nada. “Desde que empezaste a hablar, más o menos” Shinichi se tensó, de repente el arreglo floral de la mesita de café fue más interesante.

"Shinichi ..."

"¡No digas nada aún, no estoy preparado para tus palabras de odio, solo dame unos segundos!" Exclamó con voz quebrada, y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

La molestia en el mago solo aumentó, desde que encaró al azabache no le ha dado la oportunidad de hablar, y eso colmó la paciencia del siempre carismático ladrón. Empujó todo su cuerpo para estar más cerca de Kudo y apresó su rostro con las manos para obligarlo a mirarlo.

“¡No saltes a conclusiones erróneas! ¿Por qué piensas que te desprecio? ” Shinichi parpadeó aturdido, y se sintió un poco nervioso por la cercanía de Kaito.

Desde esa corta distancia, Shinichi apreció los ojos del mago, en lo personal eran sus favoritos; ese color índigo que reflejaba lucidez y las pestañas que le daban cierto toque delicado a sus facciones, KID es la persona más atractiva que jamás ha pisado la tierra.

Shinichi tragó saliva para borrar esos pensamientos de su mente. "Bueno, es lógico pensar eso tras enterarse de que tu supuesto amigo es un acosador enfermo" 

“Eso no es verdad, no pienso así de ti, nunca lo haría” Confeso Kaito, mirando con determinación a su rival.

Shinichi lo miró confuso, sus palabras no tenían sentido. “¿Sabes? Te perseguí y rastreé para descubrir tu identidad ”

"Esta bien, nunca me entregaste a la policía"

_Te seguí a todas partes para saber de ti y tus gustos._

_Así que tú eras ese misterioso perseguidor, gracias por pagar por mi._

_Asistí a cada show de magia en los parques porque quería verte._

_Oh, así que fue así. Espero haber superado tus expectativas._

_Adquirí cada producto y participé en muchos concursos para obtener mercancía tuya._

_Owww, me halagas, detective, querías tenerme en todos lados._

_Me acerqué a ti y fingí no conocerte para poder ser tu amigo y poder acercarme más a ti._

_Esta bien, Shinichi._

_No fui honesto contigo._

_No tienes de que preocuparte, yo tampoco lo fui._

_... Indage en tu pasado para seguir la pista de los criminales que te amenazaban y los metí tras las rejas, además de que estuve enviando joyas a ti todo este tiempo, lo siento por mentir._

_No sabes lo agradecido que estoy contigo por ayudarme a hacer justicia para mi padre._

Shinichi estaba exasperado, no importaba cuánto tratara de hacer en razón al mago de la persona horrible que es, Kaito le decía que estaba bien y solo sonreía. 

No lo entiende.

“¿Por qué sonríes así? ¡Estoy confesando que todo fue un engaño! ” Presionó más el detective, pero la mirada suave de esos ojos índigo hizo que el calor se acumulara en sus mejillas. 

“Sonrió porque me dí cuenta de lo amado que soy, y eso me hace feliz” Kaito proporcionó leves caricias con sus pulgares, como si estaba tratando de no lastimar algo frágil y apreciado que tenía.

Shinichi no sabía cómo sentirse al saber que él es ese algo. 

"Pero yo ..."

“Esta bien Shinichi, no hay nada que perdonar. No estoy molesto y nunca lo estaré ”. Lo tranquilizó el mago.

"No entiendo, ¿Por qué ...?" Fue la pregunta tácita, y Kaito tuvo que rodar los ojos por la terquedad del hombre. 

“Mouri-Chan tenía razón, respecto a tus sentimientos; eres bastante denso ". Shinichi se sintió levemente ofendido por eso, pero se tragó el puchero. "Creí que para un renombrado detective como tú, el Heisei moderno, el salvador de la fuerza policial, sería fácil deducir que estoy enamorado de ti, y creo que tú también de mi"

Si antes sintió calor, ¡ahora está hirviendo! Literalmente la persona que más admiraba está confesando sus sentimientos, ¿Por qué se sintió tan contento? ¿Acaso es por ser reconocido por su antiguo rival, porque lo acepta tal y como es?

O es que acaso, ¿todo este tiempo estuvo enamorado de él?

KID, quien tiene una política de no dañar a nadie; KID, el ladrón de joyas internacional buscando hasta por la Interpol; KID, quien lo ha salvado innumerables veces; KID, que organiza atracos falsos para salvar animales encerrados en cajas fuertes; KID, quien es un misterio innato; KID, que es galantería y caballerosidad con un traje blanco, monóculo y sombrero de copa; KID, bajo la luz de luna. 

Kaitō KID, el creador de milagros. 

Y más recientemente. 

Kaito, amante del chocolate; Kaito, con su cabello que parece un nido de pájaros; Kaito, que ama la magia y quiere ser tan grande como su padre; Kaito, que es amable con las personas y siempre quiere hacerlos reír; Kaito con sus ojos que brillan con una chispa de travesura y diversión; Kaito, que sonríe como el sol.

Kuroba Kaito, mago extraordinario. 

La comprensión golpeó al detective y solo atinó a decir la inminente verdad. “Me gustas, todo este tiempo me has gustado, Kaito” Shinichi sintió su rostro arder, Kaito no se quedaba atrás. 

“Por fin lo ha dicho” Sonrió deslumbrante, y el detective lo siguió. La mirada del mago se desvió de los zafiros a los labios rosados del azabache, Shinichi lo notó y se lamió los labios por inercia.

Como si eso fuera una señal, Kaito acortó la distancia y finalmente sus labios tocaron los ajenos, comenzó siendo un contacto inseguro, como el principio de esta relación. Shinichi tratando de encontrar un nombre a ese sentimiento naciendo en su pecho al pensar en KID; y Kaito sin saber qué hacer respecto con los suyos. A medida que la timidez fue desvaneciendo, el castaño fue el primero en intensificar el beso, casi con desesperación, Shinichi se tensó un poco antes de seguir el ritmo. 

Los labios del detective son suaves en contraste a los levemente agrietados del mago, Kuroba casi podía sentir que flotaba por los cielos, la persona que ama corresponde sus sentimientos, todos esos pensamientos amargos fueron desapareciendo de su mente. Nunca más tendrá un solo inconveniente que le impida estar con Shinichi, no hay personas que vayan tras la cabeza de KID, ni una joya que tenga que ser encontrada, sin ocultar su identidad. Shinichi lo sabe, _todo este tiempo lo supo_ .

El solo hecho de que Kudo todo este tiempo estuvo velando por su bienestar, que siempre está en la mente del azabache y que no hay cosa que no haría por él, hizo que casi sintiera ganas de llorar.

Kaito siempre fue suficiente para Shinichi.

Cuando se separaron del contacto, hubo unos segundos en que ambos se sintieron como si acabaran de despertar del sueño más dulce que han tenido.

Juntaron sus frentes a la vez que sonreían; ahora Shinichi puede ver todo el cariño y amor que le dan esos ojos índigo, hasta hace poco pensó que estaba destinado a ser rechazado por la persona que tanto quiere, y por primera vez se alegró de estar equivocado en su deducción.

Ambos sintieron como si todas las cadenas y grilletes se desprenden de su cuerpo, dando paso al alivio que buscaban y ansiaban desde hace tanto tiempo.

Zafiros se enfocan en los índigos cuando se separan de la unión, no tan lejos, no en demasiado tiempo.

Shinichi entrelaza sus manos con las de su amado, quedando encantado de cómo parecen encajar a la perfección. “Por fin te atrapé, ladrón”

Kaito sonríe divertido. "¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo, detective?" 

Por extraño que parezca la escena de que un detective fanático y un ladrón de joyas actualmente retirado se amen, para ellos no podía ser de otra forma, ya que para Shinichi, todo tenía sentido; y para Kaito, todo valió la pena.

_Omake_

Algo extraño pasaba con su novio, era desconcertante verlo actuar tan distante, casi tímido. Cada vez que le preguntaba que pasaba, Shinichi se sonrojaba y decía que no era nada, pero después lo veía de reojo cuando creía que no estaba mirando. 

Fue solo unos días después, en la casa de Kaito, que el mago finalmente exploto, entre angustia y preocupación. Ambos se encontraban en la sala viendo un maratón de Detective Samonji, pero su amante estaba ansioso, e inquieto, entonces debía ser algo de vital importancia si el azabache ignoraba uno de sus programas favoritos.

Tras dar un suspiro, Kaito pauso la televisión, llamando la atención del detective. "¿Y bien, de que se trata?" Cuestiona el ladrón, girando su cuerpo para quedar frente a su compañero. "Por favor, no trates de ocultarlo, te conozco demasiado bien y se que tienes algo en mente"

Shinichi se sonroja, ya sea por sentirse al descubierto o por la seguridad que muestra el mago en admitir que lo conoce. Hay una vacilación constante en sus ojos, y Kaito espera de manera paciente a que hable. "Yo... hay algo que quiero" Empieza vacilante, mirando determinado a su pareja. "Pero no estoy seguro de como decirlo" Kudo se muerde el interior de la mejilla, mientras que el calor se filtra por su rostro. "Kaito, ¿Podrías...?

El corazón de Kuroba empieza a latir con fuerza, ¿Estaba leyendo mal? La expresión tímida, esa vacilación en esos últimos días, como miraba a Kaito anhelante, ¡¿Acaso Shinichi quería-?!

Siente como su propio rostro se sonroja ante su hilo de pensamientos ir a mil kilomotres por segundo. La posibilidad de que Shinichi quiera dar el siguiente paso hace que se emocione y a la vez se sienta alarmado.

Kaito queria estar unido con su detective en todos los sentidos.

Kuroba toma las manos del azabache y no duda en contestar sin ningún filtro. "¡Si, Shinichi, claro que puedo!" Contesta radiante, ganandose una expresion de total felicidad en Shinichi.

"¡Entonces vamos, quiero que me muestres la cueva de KID!" Exclama el detective, arrastrando a su novio hacia la habitacion del mago. 

Kaito esta demasiado trastornado para reaccionar por unos segundos, por lo que hace todo de manera automatica como si de un robot se tratara. En una, esta empujando el cuadro de su padre, para activar la compuerta que lleva a la guarida secreta; en dos, ambos ingresan con cuidado, mientras que el lugar cobra vida y la voz de su padre llena el silencio; en tres, Shinichi observa todo con zafiros brillantes, curosiando en cada rincon disponible, tocando y gritando como un niño emocionado en una dulceria; en cuatro, Kaito contesca cada pregunta que sale de la boca de su novio, desde la creacion de las bombas nock-out, hasta todos los compartimientos secretos del traje de KID.

No estaba seguro si deberia sentirse decepcionado o avergonzado de pensar que algo mas pasaria, quiza un poco de ambas. ¿Estaba bien ir lento con el? ¡Lo ultimo que queria era asustar a su amante con su intensidad! No sabria que hacer si un dia terminaba alejado a Shinichi por actuar de manera rara.

Solo es conciente de su entorno, cuando siente los brazos del azabache aferrarse con fuerza a el.

"¡Muchas gracias por permitirme esto, Kaito!" Exclama Shinichi, sonriendo con la intensidad de mil soles. "Significa mucho para mi" 

Y asi, todas las dudas del mago desaparecen, porque este tambien es un lado se Shinichi que ansiaba conocer, y deside que esta es otra manera de estar unidos, una de muchas que le falta por conocer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y que tal les pareció?
> 
> Se que la mitad del fic son ellos siendo insoportablemente inseguros, pero al final del día son solo dos tontos enamorados uwu
> 
> ¿Dudas?, ¿Kudos? ¿Comentarios?


End file.
